Dear Ambassador Soval
by Sensara
Summary: It started with a friendly Valentine. Then a response. Then a correspondence. Genie Forrest never thought it'd get this far, and Soval never thought he'd enjoy writing to her this much. Something simple just might turn into something much more intimate. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC. Co-written with Fameanon. Star Trek belongs to Paramount and others, so basically, not me. Enjoy.**_

Soval passed Sorak's desk and glanced at the inbox tray, raising a nonchalant eyebrow at the pile of PADDs waiting for him. Sorak greeted with him a soft hello in Vulcan, and Soval nodded in reply, craving his morning tea.

"Sorak, do you have my schedule for today?"

"Yes, Osu, it's on your desk."

"Very good," he said, and as he turned, a flash of red in the inbox caught his eye. He frowned and fished the item out of the pile of PADDs, and he flipped the red envelope over to read it. It was addressed to him in a steady, flowing hand, and he raised an eyebrow.

He took the envelope into his office with him and poured himself a cup of tea, then sat down in his chair and contemplated the envelope. The return address was from here in San Francisco, but there was no name listed.

He neatly opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of cardstock. It was simply decorated with a repeated heart shape, and he flicked open the card with interest.

_Dear Ambassador Soval,_

_A friend of mine suggested this idea of writing to a political or social figure you admire and wishing them well today, so I decided to do so. Happy Valentine's Day, and hoping this card finds you well. I figure if the media can get away with all this commercialism, then certainly I can get away with expressing my thoughts to you._

I just wanted to tell you that your service honors me, and that I'm glad you're here with us on Earth. I appreciate you and all that you do for us as a people, and I hope your Valentine's Day is a good one.

Your secret admirer 

He quirked an eyebrow and pondered the message, and he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't touched by this sentiment. He pulled out paper and began to write.

…

_Secret Admirer,_

_It is interesting that you chose today of all days to express your gratitude. I understood that this day is slotted for people who are in romantic relationships, or are amorous towards each other. Be that as it may, I thank thee for the admiration. However, I must assure you that it is only logical that I do my duty to the best of my ability._

_Live long and prosper,_

_Ambassador Soval_

Genie felt like she might hyperventilate as she slid open the letter and read it, and she bit her lip. She couldn't believe he actually replied, and in actual paper too! Well, now he had her address...she doubted Soval would ask her father, Admiral Forrest, where he lived, or that he knew their address. But in any case...this was the chance of a lifetime, and she wasn't going to waste it.

She took up her pen.

_Dear Ambassador Soval,_

Firstly, thank you so much for replying to my card. You don't know how much that means to me. Secondly, and this could be just personal opinion, but lovers should be no means corner the market on Valentine's Day. I think it's a great opportunity to express gratitude and appreciation to everyone around you, be that a significant other, a parent, a friend, or a Vulcan ambassador.

Thirdly, if you don't mind, I'd really like to ask you a few questions about your job and your culture. I don't know too much about Vulcans, and I really would like to learn, but if you think it's too intrusive, I won't bother you. But if it's all right with you, I have wondered about something for a very long time. Why don't Vulcans shake hands like humans? I understand it's probably a cultural construct that seems foreign to you, but is there more to it? Is that offensive in your culture?

Thank you again for replying to my card, and I hope you have a good day.

Your secret admirer

She had taken an even bigger risk with this card: she was, in a fashion, setting up correspondence with him, communication...for some reason, that made her heart beat even faster as she sealed up the envelope and addressed it with a shaky hand. She debated with herself, then decided to go through with it. She went to the post, slid it in the box and walked away.

And now she would wait.

…

Soval read over the card and raised his eyebrows. Whoever this was asked intelligent questions, and seemed sincere in their desire to gain knowledge. He nodded in approval, then took out a piece of paper and began to write.

_Secret admirer,_

_I would gladly answer your questions about my culture, and I am honored that you wish to learn._

_We do not shake hands, because we are touch telepaths._ _We can sense thoughts and emotions through skin contact. Since we labor to control our own emotions and we do not wish to be intrusive to other races, we refrain from physical contact as much as is possible. We can block this telepathy, but it does require effort, and not all emotions can be blocked. Things that are powerful will seep through, such as love, hate and desire. I'm sure you can understand why we refrain from shaking hands with you._

_Now, if you could enlighten me as to why your identity is a secret, I would appreciate knowing that detail. It does not seem logical that you admire me, yet you wish to keep your name hidden._

Live long and prosper,

Ambassador Soval 

…

Genie briefly considered at least writing her name, but she couldn't do it. Besides, if her father ever found out...why was she afraid of what her father thought of this? This was harmless cultural exchange!

She took up her pen and paused.__

Dear Ambassador Soval,

Thank you for setting the record straight. I had no idea you had telepathic abilities! Wow...no wonder you keep your hands to yourself.

Ambassador, if I told you my name, I'd fear you'd judge me. Anonymity, at least for me, allows me to express more and gives me the courage to ask questions I don't think I'd normally ask. And it is for the very reason that I admire you that I keep my name to myself. I'm not trying to be offensive, and I guess you could call me a bit of a coward, but I'd rather remain "your secret admirer" for now.

I have more questions, if you'll allow it. You say that shaking hands is against your culture's rules, and I understand that. But why don't I see Vulcan couples holding hands? Is that still too much contact?

She paused, about to write something about couples being in love, but decided that might be presumptuous.__

Furthermore, what is the meaning of holding up one's first two fingers to another person? I've only seen it done a few times before, and I'm fairly sure the couples in question were married. Is that, I guess, your version of holding hands? If this is too intrusive, you don't have to answer. I was just curious.

But also, how long have you been ambassador? Did you choose Earth or were you sent here by the High Command? I realize you might not exactly like it here, but is there an aspect of human culture you admire? If you could change one thing about humanity, what would it be and why?

Your secret (and cowardly and nervous) admirer 

…

Sorak handed Soval a lone piece of mail with the tiniest of smirks playing over his lips and then went back to his duties. Soval took the letter into his office and shut the door. It was the same person; he recognized their handwriting now. His eyes skipped over the letter to see the name. He frowned and sighed when there was none. He sat down and poured himself a cup of tea and then set about reading it in earnest.

Once he was finished, he pulled out his paper and began to write. He paused a moment and hit the intercom button.

"Sorak, I need a copy of the teachings of Surak, the volume on propriety, the one Skon translated into Earth standard." He turned his face back to the paper. __

Secret Admirer,

You have asked good questions. Given that I do not know your age or gender, it would be difficult to speak to you openly on the matters of touching between mates. Propriety will not allow me to engage in such discussions. However, I am including a copy of the Earth standard copy of Surak's teachings on propriety. Within the volume you will discover many of the reasons why we behave as we do.

I will now address the questions that I can. I have been an Ambassador here for 30 years. I was sent by the High Command. While at first I did not find the climate agreeable, as it is much too wet and cold for our kind, I have a certain affinity for the people and customs of Earth. 

_I would not wish to change anything about your people. When we attempt to change people, we often find that we have twisted them into mutated version of ourselves. We rarely find then what we see to be agreeable, because it forces people to behave in such a way that is not who they are. We may only teach and guide, allowing others to learn and become better versions of themselves._

A last thought before I send your letter and book to you. Surak teaches that where there is fear inside us, there is no room for anything else. I would not be pleased to think that a human had so much fear, when there are many more things to be full of. Judgment is a human trait; I see it as only logical to let you know I would not judge you. How could anyone, especially someone it is clear you admire, judge you?

Live long and prosper,

Ambassador Soval

He put the book and the letter in the envelop, and then pulled the volume out. He opened it and signed it,_ To my secret admirer, may logic guide your path. Soval. _

…

Genie stayed up half the night reading the book under the covers, like a girl trying to read her boyfriend's love note out of sight of her parents. Thankfully the letter arrived on a Friday, and she stashed the book under her bed in the early hours of the morning and finally went to sleep.

"Genie."

She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head.

"Genie, it's nearly 1000. It's time to get up, sweetie."

She made a nondescript noise in protest. "Ten more minutes."

"Your mother wants you to go with her to the market."

"Five then. Please, daddy."

"Young lady, what did I just tell you?"

She groaned and shoved the covers away, rubbing her bleary eyes. She frowned at her father and scratched her head, blinking against the bright light of day.

"You missed breakfast, Genie. That's not like you," he teased, and she whacked him with her pillow, but she was grinning now.

He ripped the pillow from her and whacked her right back. "I'm stealing your bacon next time," she retorted, sliding her legs out from under the covers. She stretched and yawned.

"What were you doing so late last night?"

She shook her head. "Reading."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. What were you reading?"

"Philosophy," she replied without missing a beat, and she smirked at the look on her dad's face.

"Ok," he said, leaving her to get dressed. She smiled to herself and pulled on some jeans that were laying over her chair, and she noticed Soval's latest letter still sitting on her desk. She grabbed it and read it again, still half-dressed, then stashed it with the others in a box on the lowest bookshelf at the foot of her bed.

…

"She said she had stayed up all night reading philosophy."

Abigail raised an eyebrow and turned over another egg in the pan. "Do you think she was lying?"

"No, I just think it's weird. Never thought my daughter would be the philosophy type, but if that's what floats her boat..."

"Max, she's a smart girl. I don't understand it either, I mean, something like that would have put me to sleep right away. But if she likes that sort of thing, I think we should support it."

"I thought she was going into the MACOs."

"Who says she's not?" Abigail paused. "She's becoming a woman, Max. There's no rule that says she can't serve her planet and also be intelligent. This is nothing, sweetheart."

"Yeah," Max sighed, turning his attention back to his cup of coffee and the news. "You're probably right."

_**A/N: Thank you so much to Fameanon for helping me write this. You're the best!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to Ahlysha, Caren Rose, tahmtahm, bina W, and especially mintandtea for reviewing! You're all awesome!**_

The next day, Genie started another letter.

_Dear Ambassador Soval,_

If you say you won't judge me, then I guess I have no reason to keep my name from you. I started college courses this summer even though I'm seventeen, and I've heard a lot of interesting and conflicting stories about you.

I'm surprised (and very pleased!) to see that you wouldn't try to change humans. I don't think I'd want to change Vulcans either, though I feel sometimes that Vulcans can be condescending to us humans. If I could change one thing about my own species...I'd make us more compassionate. We proclaim that we're a compassionate race, but I've seen firsthand the cruelty and hatred that nearly led us to destruction. I mention my college career only to bring up my Anthropology class (that's study of humans and human diversity, don't you know). Anthropologists claim that the trait that made us truly human was not bipedalism or tool use, but our ability to share our resources. In other words, compassion. Sometimes we forget that about ourselves, and it upsets me. I suppose I shouldn't wish (you probably think such a notion is illogical), but rather act. If I have any influence in this world, I'm ending xenophobia.

If you could change one thing about your own species, what would it be? Also, what sort of government do you use on Vulcan? I've always wondered what it's like on your planet, but no one will tell me, because apparently no one knows. What's the climate like? What sort of living arrangements do you have? What's a typical Vulcan family like? Are you matrilineal or patrilineal?

Your secret admirer,

_Genie _

She passed her mother on her way out of the house, and her mother gave her an odd look.

"Genie, your father says this last Friday night, you stayed up reading philosophy."

She blushed. "Oh, it was a gift from a friend. I need to go, mom."

Her mother gave her an odd look, then nodded and stepped aside.

…

Sorak handed him another note as he walked into his office. Soval glared at him with flared nostrils, as if to dare him to say something. Sorak had been working for Soval for 27 years, and knew better than to stare or speak, so he turned immediately towards his screen.

Soval closed the door and poured himself a cup of tea, reading the letter. Once finished, he leaned back in his chair, then started a reply.

_Genie,  
__  
What stories are in conflict that you have heard about me? I would be interested to know. It seems odd to me that I would be a topic in a college course. Feel free to ask me, there is no better source than the actual person, at least that is what I find._

If I could change one thing about my species it would be that we, like you, might be able to have and experience emotions. We have them, as you will know if you have read the book I sent you. It is just that, they are given to extremes that are dangerous. I think it would be agreeable if I could experience emotions that were less...extreme. Though all emotion is dangerous, as you well know from your own species. This fear you speak of, xenophobia, is one, and also why I asked you to banish your own fear. When we experience these things we are at risk of becoming those things. Fear of my judgment might well lead you to become xenophobic, not for any real transgression I have given, but through perceived transgressions you see in fear. This is something my own people struggle with even still.

If you wish to end xenophobia, you must first end fear. We start with our own and that is the beginning. 

_Peace and long life,_

Soval

…

Genie smiled and took up a pen once more, but when she heard a knock on her door, she shoved the letter away under her covers. Her father poked her head in and smiled at her, and she greeted him softly.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet, Genie," he said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just busy."

The admiral quirked an eyebrow. "Busy?" A grin spread across his face. "Busy with what, Genie?"

"None of your business, daddy."

"You talking with a boy?"

"Actually, yes, I am communicating with a male, but it's not at all what you think."

The admiral laughed. "Whatever you say. Be good now."

She waited until he was out of the room, then picked up her pen and paper once more.

_Dear Ambassador Soval,_

I promise to banish fear if you answer my questions. No, I promise to banish it even if you never speak to me this way again. Anyway, I'm very touched that you'd answer the questions you have so far.

There is no college course that I know of that focuses specifically on you, though I have some friends at college taking xenobiology, and they talk about you sometimes. Most people say you're grumpy or _disagreeable, but I beg to differ. I have it on good authority that you're actually a kind man, and rather witty too. If I ever meet you in person, I'll be the judge of that, though I have no reason to doubt my source._

On the other hand, many of my friends always express interest in what you and other Vulcans are like beneath the facade you put on for public appearances. Some wonder what you do in your spare time, what you like to eat, if you smile when you're alone, if you sing in the shower, that sort of thing. I wonder about that too, but if you don't want to talk about that, I will not hold it against you. Personally, I'm not very picky when it comes to food, but if I had to pick a favorite, I'd say pizza. My favorite drink is eggnog (sans the booze, I'm only 17), and I like to read, play soccer, and play bass guitar when I'm not at school or studying or doing chores.

Do you play any instruments? What's your favorite food? Favorite pastime? You don't have to answer about singing in the shower. A little too personal, am I right?

It is always a joy to write to you. Which reminds me, I didn't thank you for the book you sent me. How thoughtless of me...thank you so much! I was very touched, and now I have your autograph! I'm a lucky girl.

Your secret admirer,

_Genie _

…

Sorak held up a new letter as Soval passed his desk, and the ambassador took it without even taking his eyes off his PADD. Sorak watched Soval close the door, and he simply raised an eyebrow and went back to his work.

Precisely fourteen minutes later, Sorak heard him over the intercom.

"_Sorak, could you get me some paper? There's a supply store down the street._"

He affirmed his request and got up from his work, striding out of the Consulate with the briefest of nods to the secretary. The supply store was relatively empty, and he looked around for paper. There wasn't a great selection (not surprising in that age), but he picked up a packet and walked back towards the pay desk.

"Sorak!"

He turned, then raised his eyebrows at Admiral Forrest. The man was also carrying a packet of paper, and Sorak bowed his head in greeting.

"Good morning, admiral. I did not expect to see you here."

"Oh, well, my daughter wanted me to pick up some paper for her, and I thought I'd do it now before that meeting with Soval this afternoon."

"Ah..."

"What brings you here?"

"Osu Soval needed paper as well." Sorak didn't dare say more; he got the impression that whatever was said in these letters he was writing was private.

"That's nice," the admiral said absentmindedly, pulling out a credit stick. He was in front of Sorak in line, and held out his hand to him.

"Admiral?"

"Your paper. It's on me. Tell Soval I said good morning."

Sorak raised his eyebrows and handed over the paper, and the man paid for both their packets of paper.

"Admiral, that is most generous of you. I thank thee."

"You're welcome," he said with a wry smile. "Tell Soval I said hello."

"I will pass along your regards, and I will see you later today."

They nodded to each other, then parted ways.

…

Admiral Forrest walked out of the meeting, a little stunned and confused. He had prepared himself for every possible counter-argument he could come up with, but Soval seemed eager to get the meeting over with. He had conceded to more points, had argued very little, and had only corrected him once for saying something untrue or illogical.

Sorak sat down at his desk, and Forrest glanced at him.

"Is it just me, or is Soval much more...chipper than usual?"

"Chipper?"

Forrest smiled. "Um...cheerful. Agreeable. Accommodating."

"Ah...no, I have noticed a certain upswing in his mood lately. However, today he simply seemed preoccupied."

"Distracted? Yeah, I noticed that too...hm. Whatever has him in a good mood, I thank the Lord for."

"You find the ambassador disagreeable, admiral?" Sorak sounded a tad accusatory, so Forrest backpedaled.

"Well, I find him a lot more tolerable in this mood than his usual mood."

Forrest saw the tiniest smile on Sorak's lips, and he smiled in return.

"Yes, Osu is more tolerable this way. I too am grateful for whatever or whoever has put him in such a mood."

…

Curiously, Forrest ran into Sorak again coming out of Starfleet Command. Sorak had to deliver something for Soval, and Forrest decided to walk him part of the way back to the Consulate.

"Soval appreciates your gift," Sorak began. "He says he will put it to good use."

Forrest smiled. "I'm glad...so he's using it for what?"

Sorak paused. "He would not appreciate me telling you, but...Soval has been writing letters to a human for a few weeks now."

The admiral raised his eyebrows. "Oh...do you think he's...you know..._interested _in someone?"

"He does seem to be in a better mood than usual...I will let you in on a secret, admiral. Men like Soval don't do well without wives. It is...complicated, and I am not at liberty to explain, but he needs that...gentleness, that femininity, to balance him."

"Huh...well, did you catch a glimpse at this lady's name?"

"She never leaves her name on the envelope. Though she lives in San Francisco...she sent him one of your valentines on Valentine's Day, and they have been in correspondence since."

Forrest chuckled, then shook his head. "He got a valentine! How sweet!"

"I am fairly sure the ambassador does not even realize how much this correspondence means to him. He reads her letters immediately after he receives them, relaxing with a cup of tea. He sometimes requests things for me to include in with the letters he sends her in reply."

Forrest grinned. "Oh, boy...well, whoever mystery lady is, I owe her a lot. Soval's been more...less cranky than his usual self, and we don't spend hours arguing over minute anymore. I like a healthy debate as much as the next day, but fighting over petty details isn't very fun. He doesn't really pick fights over that stuff anymore. He's still not chipper and friendly, but he seems more...approachable."

"Indeed, I have never seen him so relaxed. She is very good for him, whoever she is."

"Mm...you have children?"

"I do not."

"Oh...my daughter has some mysterious pen pal. I woke her up late one Saturday morning, and she said she had been up all night reading philosophy."

Sorak raised his eyebrows. "Your daughter must be very intelligent."

"She said it was a gift from a friend. She goes to the post more often now, too...and she doesn't want me to see her letters."

"Is this normal behavior for a girl her age?"

"I suppose so. She's always been the quiet type, but she hardly ever keeps things from us, even things she's uncomfortable about. The neighborhood boys aren't nice to her...she avoids them, but when one tried to hurt her, she came and told me. I guess every teenage girl has a crush they don't want to tell their dad about..."

"If it is something that is worthy of note and worth your attention, I am certain your daughter knows it is in her best interests to bring it up."

"I hope so...she's a smart girl, if a little lonely. I wish she had made more friends, but she seems perfectly content with her books and her guitar."

"She sounds like a wonderful young lady."

He smiled. "She is, she is...a lot like her mother. Well, Mr. Sorak, it was a pleasure talking to you. This is where I leave you."

"Good night, admiral."

"Good night, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, bina W, tahmtahm, dinopoodle and Caren Rose for reviewing!**_

Sorak was not at his desk when Soval came in but he recognized the letter straight away. He picked it up from the small pile and entered his office, closing the door he poured his customary tea before reading the letter. He had grown to look forward to his letters, and this private time.

His cheeks frosted green as he read it, but he put it to the side, thinking on how he would answer all of the questions. Many of them were highly personal, but he could not see a reason not to answer. Whoever this young woman was, she was most agreeable.

_Genie,_

People think me grumpy and disagreeable because they don't know Vulcans. I do not know whose authority you have it on that I am charming and witty, but they are wrong too. I am Soval. I am the same Soval any place I am. How I could be anything but Soval is not only illogical, but impossible.

You have asked many personal questions, I will answer what I can. If I do, I must ask a question of humans. What is the human fascination with our Vulcan ears? Many of my staff have wondered about it, as have I. Could you enlighten me?

I do play a musical instrument. All Vulcan men do. It is called the lyra, a harp like instrument. I do not smile when I am alone, a Vulcan must have a constant state of control over his emotions and expressions. I do not sing, but I know Vulcans who do. My assistant's brother is an excellent singer. My voice is not suited to singing. I am well practiced in the lyra.

I meditate and play kal-toh in my off time.

My favored food is plomeek when I am on Vulcan. Here on Earth, Admiral Forrest has introduced me to burritos, and also nachos, both of which I enjoy, naturally without the meat. Tea is my preferred drink on Earth or Vulcan.

It is illogical to thank logic, Genie. I sent the book because it contained information you required. The gift I send now, however, would require a thank you, because it is not a necessity, merely a gift.

Live long and prosper,

Soval

Soval picked up his new _kal-toh_ board and placed it in a box with the letter. He addressed it and walked out of his office, off to the Embassy post.

Admiral Forrest joined him in stride, "Good morning, ambassador. Where are you headed off to this morning?"

"I am on my way to the post. I am sending a gift to a friend." Soval said nonchalantly, "And you?"

"I have a meeting with one of the advisers."

"Ah. Then I will see you next week for our meeting?"

The admiral nodded. "Certainly. Have a nice day, ambassador."

"I hope your day is pleasant as well, admiral."

…

Genie held the _kal-toh_ board to her chest and breathed in and out. _It is not necessity, merely a gift._ She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, giggling at the prospect of answering his questions. She set the board aside and took up pen and paper.

_Dear Ambassador Soval,_

Thank you so much for your gift! I am truly touched and pleasantly surprised that you gave this to me, and I will think of you when I play. There is only one problem: you neglected to include rules for this game. If you would do so in your next correspondence, I would be very much obliged.

Ambassador, I am shocked and appalled that you do not consider yourself at the very least witty. My source says you often employ dry humor, which appeals to me, and in my eyes that makes you more than charming, perhaps not in the way most humans would describe, but in a Soval sort of way.

What is our fascination with your ears? You might as well ask why we are so enthralled with beautiful women or views of the ocean. Your ears are incredibly attractive, in fact, all of your features are attractive, ambassador. You deal with the High Command on a regular basis. Are you sure there's not an unspoken rule that at least 80% of the Vulcans sent to Earth must be attractive enough to drive us poor humans to distraction? Your ears are the most lovely shape, and I have illogical human desires when it comes to them, though I'm not going to elucidate. Your entire species gives off an aura of mystery and power, which, in our humanly curious eyes, makes you even more attractive. That stringent control as well...what woman doesn't like a man who can control his impulses and reactions?

I hope that answers your question, and I sincerely hope you do not have such a low view of yourself that you do not at least acknowledge that you are a handsome man.

Your secret admirer,

Genie

She sealed the envelope and walked out of her room, and as she passed her father in the hallway, he stopped her.

"Where are you off to?"

"To the post. I need to send a letter."

"To who?"

"A friend. We're doing snail mail. It's more personal that way."

"Right," her father said with a sly grin. "Dinner should be ready by the time you get back."

…

Soval opened his office door, "Sorak I need a translation of _kal-toh_ instructions in Earth standard on my desk in two hours." Shutting his door, he went back to his desk where the letter was resting.

He eyed it for a minute, and then sat to write.

_Genie,_

I neglected the instructions because I did not have a copy of them in Earth standard. I am including them now.

You have my curiosity now. Who do you know that knows me well enough to make the saying "Soval humor"? I do not have a sense of humor; do not let the rumors confound you. I am most intrigued to know who you know that I might also know. In the spirit of secrecy that you keep yourself partially obfuscated, I doubt you will tell me but I must ask.

I do not have a lowly opinion of my aesthetic value. I think among my own people I am considered agreeable to look at, but it goes to show me again how strange humans are. To think that they hold a fascination with my people, and me, because our ears are aesthetically pleasing. I find it...It is hard to comprehend. I thank you for you for the compliment about my aesthetics; that is not something I hear about myself often. I am more apt to hear that I am disagreeable and grouchy. Your kindness honors me.

I must ask, what are you majoring in at school? What are your future plans?

Peace and long life,

Soval

The door opened, and Sorak approached him and handed him the _kal-toh_ instructions. "Admiral Forrest is here to see you, Osu."

"Show him in."

Soval picked up the instructions and folded them, carefully putting them in the envelope with the letter.

"Good afternoon, ambassador...I've come to make a personal request," the admiral said, and Soval glanced up in acknowledgment.

He licked the envelope. "Proceed, admiral. You have never been one to stand on ceremony, so I see no reason to do so now."

Forrest smiled. "Well, my wife's birthday party is this weekend, and I'd be honored if you came. I mean...I don't mean to offend you, if such things offend you, but I consider you an honored colleague at the least, and it would be nice to have you there."

"Very well, admiral," he said nonchalantly, addressing the envelope. "I will see if my schedule allows it, and if so, I would be honored to go to your engagement."

Forrest grinned. "Great! Now you don't have to bring anything, no gifts or anything. I'd just like you to be there to celebrate this event."

Soval nodded curtly. "I congratulate your wife on her increase of age and wisdom. If my schedule is clear, you will see me there. Simply give the address and time to Sorak."

"All right," he said, nodding in farewell. "Have a nice day, ambassador. And good luck with that press conference tomorrow."

"Vulcan's don't believe in luck."

He laughed. "Same old Soval...with the media, ambassador, you're gonna need all the luck you can get."

…

Forrest walked out of Soval's office, feeling a little dazed. He caught Sorak's eye and wandered over to his desk.

"Um, my wife's party is at 11 Songbird Road, San Francisco, this Saturday at 1."

Sorak nodded as he transferred that information to a PADD. "Understood."

"Ok, Sorak, you should see by now...he's practically walking on air! Look at him!"

"He is...much more positive than I have seen him in a very long time," Sorak said softly, but they both fell silent when Soval's door opened and the ambassador walked out. Soval didn't even glance their way as he passed them, but seemed to be engrossed in his own thoughts.

"Wow..." Forrest said after Soval was out of sight. "That's just unnatural."

"That is a man with something positive in his life," Sorak corrected. "Good day, admiral."

"Yeah...have a good one, Sorak."

…

_Dear Ambassador Soval,_

I saw you on the news today. Your press conference was followed by a panel, and they raised some interesting questions that I'm sure you didn't hear. I guess I'll cut right to the chase and ask: what will it take to prove to you that we're ready to launch a deep-space exploration vessel? I realize it's a big, scary universe out there, but at one time, the unexplored regions of Earth were intimating, but if we hadn't explored them, we wouldn't be here today. Humans learn best from experience, and I'd like to know what exactly it is you're looking for in us before you allow us to explore past our own solar system.

In other news, didn't you want to smack that blonde lady upside the head? I know Vulcans aren't prone to violence, but she was asking for it! As if you're into conspiracy theories...that was just rude.

I hope that conference wasn't too taxing. You were looking pretty drained by the end of it. I don't blame you. 

_I haven't picked a major. I'm thinking about going into the MACOs in the fall, but my plans are kind of indefinite. I'm graduating from high school in May, and I'm turning eighteen this summer, and when I do, I can officially join the MACOs. I've already sent in my application, but haven't gotten a response yet. They should reply by the end of April._

_Your admirer,_

_Genie_

She sealed the envelope and set it address-side down on her desk, glancing up at the half-moon hanging over the treetops. She turned off her lamp and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up to her cheek. She let her eyes droop as she thought about the press conference. Her mother had been busy making dinner, so Genie had watched it alone.

She remembered the dignified, calm presence Soval gave off, the ease that he held himself, but she noticed he seemed tenser near the end. She sighed and pressed her nose into the pillow. His lips were pillowy and looked soft and warm...

She wondered what it would be like to be held in Soval's arms as she slept, what it would be like to have warmth at her back and an arm around her waist. She imagined his nose would brush her neck as he kissed her goodnight, and that she would reach behind her and stroke his pointed ear. And his eyes would soften and he'd gently push her shoulder down and kiss her as she laid on her back.

And his hands would wander all over her body and sneak under her nightgown, and his fingers would trace over her ribs. His thumb would brush against the soft flesh of her breast, and she would gasp into his mouth. And he would brush her hair away from her face and neck, and kiss down to her collarbone, skimming the hem of her nightgown. She would sheathe her fingers through his dark silver hair and grip tightly as he ripped the thin fabric off of her...

She decided then and there that such an experience would be the most wonderful sensation in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to mintandtea, Ahlysha, tahmtahm, 2redbird, T'Sara, dinopoodle, and Caren Rose for reviewing! You're all awesome!**_

_Genie,_

The conference was unfortunate. I would desire to tell you more of what happened before and after, but I cannot. Some factions in your goverment are proving to be distrustful of our advisement to maintain a tighter reign on their program. I have assured them, it is not for any nefarious reason we are trying to take humans to the universe in a slow way. Vulcan sees the potential, both positive and terrible, that humans have, we also know that the dangers you would face are above what you are ready to deal with. There are beings and governments that are not so gregarious, that if the wrong step is made, they would kill your planet. Caution is required, and the fact that Earth does not seem to embrace caution is bothersome.

Life is rare, and should be treated carefully.

The pale haired woman you speak of is misinformed. She is mongering for chaos that does not exist. I did not wish to smack her as you suggest, but educate her as I attempted to do.

It was a tiresome affair and I found myself in need of a deep meditation after it's conclusion. Matters at hand are complex and I see no end in sight. Especially, if you humans do go outside your own solar system, my meditations may not be enough.

Live long and prosper,

Soval 

He felt Sorak's eyes on him as he passed his aide's desk on the way out of the Consulate, but he ignored him. A part of him was quite pleased that Genie was indignant on his behalf. Perhaps it was a larger part of him than he wanted to admit. Still, knowing there was at least one human out there besides Admiral Forrest who was seemingly on his side was comforting.

…

_Dear Ambassador Soval,_

Well, I find myself not know what to say in response to that! Either you're worried sick over us or we stress you out...though, I think I'd be in need of something deeply relaxing after dealing with those hooligans. Your composure in the face of human stupidity is truly inspiring, ambassador.

Tell me more about meditation. I've read a little about human techniques, but what do your people do to make yourself calm and centered? How often do you meditate? And why? Is this spiritual, or...you said your emotions tended to extremes. Is this to calm yourself? Is this how you maintain your discipline and composure? Did I just answer my own question?

Well, members of the media may be pig-headed when it comes to you and your government, but I count myself quite lucky to be educated by you.

Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I hold tightly to the hope that one day, everything will work out and we can trust each other as two species, as closer allies.

Your secret admirer,

Genie 

_Very astute, _he thought to himself as he read her letter. _Indeed, Genie, that is exactly why we meditate._ However, although her answer was perfectly correct, he wasn't the best at explaining the process of meditation. He commed Sorak and asked for a translated text about the practice written by some of the earliest society builders, then turned his attention to a reply.

_Genie,_

First, I would say to you, that if we are corresponding as we have been now, not as better and lesser, then my name is Soval. I would give you my last name but it is unpronounceable in your language. Please address me as such, if you have not now noticed that is how I sign my letters.

As for meditation, the best way to describe it to you is to offer you the texts written by some of the early masters and Reldai. It aids in our focus, our mental discipline, and is in a sense spiritua. It allows the Vulcan to become more at one with our katra, to cage the beast of our emotions.

As your read this, you might consider telling me somethings about your life. What does this mystery Genie do with her time when she is not writing an old Vulcan ambassador?

Peace and long life,

Soval 

…

Genie read over the letter, and her heart began to pound. _My name is Soval_. No ambassador, no sir, just Soval. He was addressing her as a person, not as a dignitary. It felt...thrillingly intimate, but at the thought, she shoved away her previous fantasies and began a response.

_Dear Soval,_

Wow, this feels both strange and wonderful to call you by a personal name. It does feel rather nice to drop formalities. Well then, Soval, I will tell you what Mystery Genie does in her spare time. Other than inhaling the information one Vulcan ambassador sends me on a regular basis, I like to play bass guitar. I would form a band, but all the neighborhood boys who also play instruments are jerks, and I avoid their insipid company when I can. I love to read, so extra reading material is always welcome. I like cooking with my mother (cleaning up the mess is another matter entirely; usually that falls to dad or my brothers when they're home), and being outdoors.

Is there a place on Earth you'd really love to visit? I personally would love to visit Jamaica, Hawaii or Fiji or some other place that's warm and sunny. I love being in the water, though San Fran Bay isn't exactly ideal, considering the weather and all. The Baja Strip is probably something that's more to your taste. I asked my source about the climate on Vulcan, and he says it's mostly desert. Is it true you have volcanoes? We have them too, mostly in the Ring of Fire in the Pacific Ocean. Hawaii is home to several dormant volcanoes, and also tropical birds, pristine beaches, tropical jungle and a vibrant culture. Needless to say, I've suggested Hawaii for our family vacation, but so far, no luck.

Your secret admirer,

Genie 

She tried not to think about what it would be like to see Soval in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, but she couldn't help it. Besides, the thought of it was cute! He would look rather smashing in something more colorful than his usual grays and browns. The most colorful thing she had seen him wear was a light green and gold number that looked kind of like it had come out of Japan, and even that was subdued. Intricate and detailed in its own right, but still subdued. Seeing him in something red and colorful almost seemed sacrilegious, but then, didn't he want to be addressed as Soval, not ambassador? Didn't he want to just be a person?

She shook her head of the thought and walked to the post.

…

_Genie,_

It sounds if you are a well rounding young woman. It is important to know a little about many things. I would appreciate hearing your music playing in the spirit of reciprocity I am sending a recording of my own lyra playing. It is top secret and not to be shared with any other, for your ears only. Music is a personal experience for a Vulcan, and not always shared publicly. Mine is that for me.

Large bodies of water are not agreeable to Vulcans. We have some springs and one small ocean, about the size of your Great Lakes. I have been to Egypt and I found the climate to be agreeable. It is similar to Vulcan. Large bodies of water tend to make us, as your culture describes it, sea sick. Some people on my planet have never even seen more than a bucket full of water at a time, so as you might imagine visiting your tropical locations has not been on our list of priorities. 

_I wish you well on your quest to guide your families vacation. It is an agreeable thing that you humans participate in family outings, it is not something generally done on Vulcan. Due to our mental disciplines we do not require the expanses of time from work that your people do. That is also something we take into consideration when thinking of your people in deep space exploration. There are very few Jamaicas in space. Though, there is a planet that is entirely covered in the tropical climate you describe. It is called Risa, and I served there for a time. The inhabitants are _

He paused and thought of how to put this delicately.

_overly friendly. I would not recommend it to you personally._

Peace and long life,

Soval 

Memories of his time on Risa rose up before his eyes, and he contemplated them for a moment before letting them go. If he contemplated it too much, it would be unpleasant; the people of Risa were a thriving community, and he respected their culture, but he would keep his distance from thoughts of the planet.

Later that night, he meditated on the day, knowing full well that his thoughts were becoming increasingly occupied with the mystery that was Genie. He tried to puzzle the mystery out, but often came to strange conclusions. Who did this young woman know that spoke so well of him? Who thought so well of him that they would go so far as to label his dry wit as "charming"?

He turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand, but he found little inner peace. He sighed and went to bed, determined to meditate again in the morning before going to work.

…

_Dear Soval,_

It's a shame you get sea-sick. I've always found the sight and sound of water to be relaxing.

In addition to playing bass guitar, I also play acoustic guitar, which is the instrument I used in the recording. I hope you enjoy it. It's a Spanish piece, a type of music called "merengue". I couldn't tell you how to dance to it. Dancing with me is like dancing with a drunk woman. I'm not particularly graceful when it comes to the rigid rules of ballroom dancing. Do Vulcans dance?

Are the people of Risa nosy or something? What makes them so disagreeable? There's nothing wrong with being friendly. I suppose too much curiosity might fray your nerves, but if so, then your nerves must be burnt out from dealing with us humans. We love to explore and learn and ask questions. I'm sure it might just get annoying.

Again, I hope you like this piece of music. Relax, have a cup of coffee and enjoy!

Your secret admirer,

Genie

She sighed and set aside the letter, then locked her door and turned on her recording equipment. She tuned her guitar, then strummed a few chords. And then she began to play.

She had practiced this piece incessantly since Soval had requested a sample of her playing, and she knew the piece by heart. She imagined for a moment that he was in the room with her, sitting at her desk while she played on the bed...or better yet, pressing his chest into her back and stroking his hands over her body as she-

She cut off her thoughts and nearly lost her place, but recovered quickly and kept on playing. Her thighs were throbbing now, but she closed her eyes and poured her soul into the music.

The song was over, and she turned off the mic, then transferred the file to a spare data rod. She slipped it into the envelope with a sigh and walked to the post.

…

"Sorak!"

He looked up from his desk and saw Admiral Forrest standing in front of him, and he bowed his head in greeting.

"Could you remind Soval that my wife's party is tomorrow? Does his schedule allow it?"

"He had no other engagements, so yes, he will be attending."

Forrest smiled. "Great! I'm happy to hear that."

The human stepped forward even closer and leaned in. "Any luck in finding out who _she _is?"

"That is really none of our business. I have her address, but I shouldn't reveal that information to you."

He looked a little crestfallen, but he rallied with a chuckle. "Yeah, gotta give the ambassador his privacy. See you later, Sorak."

"I hope your day is pleasant, admiral."

Sorak watched the human retreat, then, hardly believing his audacity, glanced at the letter for Soval, reading the address.

_11 Songbird Road._

He raised an eyebrow and glanced up at where Forrest had been moments before, then turned to his console and put in a quick search on his family. He had a wife, Abigail, and three children. His youngest was a girl, named Genevieve.

"_M__y daughter has some mysterious pen pal. I woke her up late one Saturday morning, and she said she had been up all night reading philosophy."_

The addresses were the same, and the admiral had confirmed that his daughter was the one writing the messages. He found her profile page and leaned back in his chair.

She had deep blue eyes and light brown hair, and a winsome smile. She was a rather comely creature, and to think Soval was communicating with her...judging by his attitude, this correspondence was rather positive. She was bright, he was sure, to hold Soval's attention like that.

Sorak turned off his monitor and went back to his work, determined to say no word of this to Soval. His superior would have to discover this on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to 2redbird, Ahlysha, dinopoodle, tahmtahm, Caren Rose, and mintandtea (two reviews! *squee!)**_

_**A/N: Remember, dear reader, that Fameanon is the other side of this equation. This wouldn't be possible without her. Seriously, the updates coming this quickly wouldn't be possible without her help. So thank you, Fame! You rule, sweetie!**_

Soval took the data chip from the package and looked at it. He slid it into his jacket pocket and set about reading his letter. At the end of the work day he returned to his quarters and made himself a modest meal, with his favorite blend of Vulcan tea. He placed the chip in his com and began listening to the wonderful melody. At the end of the song he pulled his _lyra_ from it's spot. He considered what this strange young human meant to him, how deeply his _katra_ felt stirred by her innocence and curiosity.

He pressed record on his own data chip and began to play the his own music. For an hour like meditation the music flowed from his fingers across the strings, and when he felt it come to an end, he stopped the recording.

Taking pen to paper he began to write.

_Genie,_

I have listened to your playing and you are very good. I have composed an offering for you. It is called "Genie, the secret."

As to your questions about the people of Risa, they are...open with their physical affections. Propriety will not allow me to speak further on such matters, but you being a curious woman have no doubt by now searched for the information and now might understand my reserve with them.

I am also inclosing my favorite blend of Vulcan tea for you to drink while listening to your composition.

Peace and long life,

Soval 

…

Genie laid on her back and listened to the song, her eyes closed, completely absorbed in the music and the sensation of breathing. She listened again. An hour of music, all composed for her...composed by Soval. She grinned to herself and sighed, imagining his fingers strumming each string, bending, flexing...she wandered what it would be like to feel his fingers, to hold his hand...

She sat up and grabbed her guitar, then started the song over again and turned on the mic.

_Dear Soval,_

I have no words. There are no words in the English language to describe how, for lack of a better phrase, sensually fulfilling that was. Thank you, with all my heart, thank you.  
_  
The tea was delicious. It goes quite well with Vulcan ambassadors playing impromptu compositions on their lyras._

So, in response to this, I have enclosed another recording for you. I would suggest you play it alongside your composition, a copy of which I have also included. I call this composition "Soval, who keeps the secret".

I hope you enjoy, and once again, that was stunning. I wish Vulcans would perform more in public and share that gift with the world. Then again, I am truly moved that I am the sole witness to this song, and if you wish it to be for my ears only, then I will never allow another to hear it.

Your admirer (and now co-composer),

Genie 

…

Soval tucked his letter into his jacket and made his way to his quarters. He played the dual compositions as he drank his tea. The beast purred inside him, and as much as he wanted to squash it as the notes came out through his speakers he embraced the moment. At the end he stood up and walked to his window. His katra had been stirring for a month now over this admirer he had, but this was foreign territory. She was young and he was...old. She kept herself hidden and yet...exposed. He closed his eyes and thought on this mysterious young woman. She could not possibly know how intoxicating she was to him.

He went to his desk and pulled out paper and pen.

_Genie,_

Your composition alongside mine was admirable. I was very agreeable to it indeed. It stirs the katra of this old man. Well played.

There are Vulcans who perform music for a living. We admire aesthetics and art as much as any race so do not let the rumors tell you otherwise.

So in previous mailings you have expressed your distaste for the boys in your neighborhood. Am I to take it that you are not bonded to any? You have asked me several personal questions, if this is too personal do feel free to tell me. I am just curious as to the mating rituals of humans. You do not bond your young and you do this thing called dating. It does not make total sense to me, if you would care to explain I would be grateful.

Peace and long life,

Soval 

…

Genie read the letter, and her heart started to pound. Why did he want to know about dating? Was this just an attempt to further understand the species, or was he planning to put this into practice? And with whom?

She dared not think that _she _would ever be the recipient of his affections, though he did say her playing stirred his _katra_, whatever that was. She guessed that was a good thing, and picked up her pen to reply.

_Dear Soval,_

I'm not "bonded" to any one of those boys. When they see me, they make fun of me and try to get a rise of me, and one tried to touch me a few years ago. My father went to talk to his parents, and he's since moved away. They make fun of my dad and call him a coward, and it ticks me off. So for my sanity and blood pressure, I avoid them.

I read the book on propriety, so I know that you bond your children at seven, correct? We don't have any such custom in this part of the world, so it's up to the individual to find a husband or wife. We do this through dating. The basic point is to see who is compatible with you by talking and doing things together, like hiking or taking an art class together, or watching movies. It's up to the pair to decide what to do on "dates", and this could be as simple as taking a walk around the park. Most of the time, people on dates will eat a meal together, which one of them will pay for. In Western culture, this usually falls to the guy, but girls can pay too. Or the couple can split the cost, which is known as "going Dutch". I have no idea on the origins of this phrase, so don't ask.

If, after perhaps six months of dating, the couple find they can put up with each other's nonsense (I would hope there's some sort of deeper connection between them), they will get engaged, and after lots of stress over wedding plans, get married and start a life together.

Some would say the art of dating is the most simple yet most elusive concept in Western society. The people on the dates are usually there to try and impress each other, so, as you can imagine, there's certain a due amount of stress that comes with dating. After several dates and the decision to be monogamous (those who are "going steady" are expected to keep their paws off other potential dates), I would hope this couple would become more comfortable with each other, and the stress goes away.

One of the most important things about dating is that the point is to have fun. I'm no expert on the subject, but I can at the very least give you a definition.

I'm very glad you liked my counterpoint melody. You sparked creativity in me with your beautiful composition.

I hoped I helped explain some things to you.

Your admirer,

Genie 

…

Genie scattered the last of the flower petals onto the table, then went into the house with the empty bags and such and tossed them into the trash. Already people were arriving, and she wished she could get away to respond to Soval's latest letter, but as it was, she couldn't get away. This was her mother's birthday party, and she had to stay and socialize. It was mostly older people, her mother's colleagues, family friends. At least Gardner would be there. He was always good for a laugh, though sometimes Genie thought he could be a bit full of himself. He was dad's friend, so he was definitely in.

She heard the doorbell ring, and her father asked her to get it as he passed her with the punch bowl. She ran to the door and opened it, and as she stared at the man in the doorway, her jaw relaxed and dropped. She snapped it shut and stepped out of the way.

"Ambassador," she squeaked, bowing her head in greeting. He stepped across the threshold, and she closed the door behind him. "The party is in the backyard...this way..."

"I have brought Vulcan lilies as a gift for Abigail. I am given to understand that it is a custom," he said, shedding his top robes and placing them on the hook by the door. "And you are?"

He didn't know...he didn't know yet that it was her...

"Genevieve," she said after a moment's pause. "My name is Genevieve Forrest, the admiral's youngest daughter."

She tried to raise the sign and failed, and she blushed, looking down at her feet. "My mother is in the backyard if you want to give the flowers to her..."

She turned around and led him there, breathing in and out, willing herself not to trip. She was wearing a blue dress her mother always said was flattering, though she hated dresses, at least ones like this. It made her look like she was thirteen years old, not on the verge of adulthood. Thankfully, she was wearing flats, so the odds of her tripping were low.

"Ms. Forrest, are you unwell? Your respiration has increased, and you seem disquieted." He stepped closer and looked intently at her. "You're flushed. " He placed the flowers on the table and looked carefully at her face.

She squeaked a little as he came closer, backing away to give him space. "I'm fine," she said. "Just...nervous."

"I see," he said dryly, though he thought he heard a note of concern in his voice. "Why would you be nervous?"

"I...I've never met you before."

"And?"

_Surak says we must let go of fear._ She bowed her head and breathed in deep, smiling as she did.

"You're right, it's silly of me, isn't it? I shouldn't be holding on to fear." _You won't judge me...not if the real you is the same as the person you put on paper._

"No, Ms. Forrest, you should not be holding on to fear. I am a friend to your father. It would be most disrespectful to insult you, and you have given me no reason to do so anyway. I will not harm thee." He folded his hands behind his back, and she saw his expression soften. "If you continue along the physiological path you have set out, you are going to make yourself unwell."

She smiled. "We don't want that, now do we?" She let out a deep breath. She could do this.

"Come on, the party isn't in here," she said, daring to tease. "Though you and I, I'm sure, could probably have a nice party ourselves in here."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

She looked away, blushing. "A joke. Forget it."

Soval looked pensive, and he finally spoke. "What was the purpose of the joke?"

"To diffuse the tension I feel."

He tilted his head. "Did it work?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

"You are still nervous."

"How can I not be? You're..." She sighed, giving up. "It's complicated."

He stepped closer. "Do you take delight in complicated things? Am I so complex that you fear you are inadequate, or lacking in any manner? Did I not just tell you that I will not harm you, or insult you?"

"I still...am apprehensive about your judgment."

"Vulcans do not judge. Why would I judge you?"

She sighed. "Ok...this is just...very strange for me."

His gaze slid down to her neck, and she swallowed thickly, cursing her thighs for choosing that moment to start humming.

"Your pulse has increased again," he said softly. "Are you sure you're well?"

"I'm just fine," she squeaked, her thighs strumming harder. Why did his voice have to be that timbre? Why couldn't she control her reactions for once in her life? He probably knew everything...

His eyes darkened, and his nostrils flared. Was he...sniffing at her? The thought mortified her. She probably smelled gross...

"What is that pleasant perfume you're wearing?"

She felt her face grow red hot, and she shook her head, momentarily robbed of the power of speech. "I-I...I'm not wearing any..."

His eyes darkened further, and he quickly stepped away. "Forgive me, that was...improper. Shall we go to the party?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. So...he thought she smelled good...that was definitely a start. She had to get a hold of herself, or her secret would be out, and he'd never talk to her again.

…

Soval picked up his gift to Abigail, contemplating the young woman before him. He had been certain she was wearing some sort of perfume, something woodsy with spice notes...but it was her natural scent...

That in and of itself intrigued him, more than it should for a girl her age, but the monster inside him was already filing that scent away as "Genevieve", to be contemplated at a later date. He sighed, knowing he should have banished the scent from his mind, but the monster, at least for now, had won this battle.

She seemed to be an excitable young woman, and he wondered what it was about his presence that had caused her so much...discomfort. Was he really that unpleasant? He thought he had been polite. Apparently, her childish fears were overtaking her, and that displeased him. She was the daughter of one of the only humans he had ever called friend, and he would at least like to assure her that he would never harm her, or insult her, or judge her. That was not his place, and never was. It never would be.

He would make her understand. By the time this party was over, he vowed, he would disband her discomfort and make another ally, if not another friend.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to tahmtahm, Ahlysha, Caren Rose, dinopoodle, mintandtea, and Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu for reviewing!**_

Genie led Soval out into the backyard, walking up to her father without a word. Soval bowed his head at her father, and handed the flowers to Abigail.

"These are beautiful!" her mother exclaimed, smelling them. "Thank you very much!"

"I rejoice with you on your increase of age. As you humans say...Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, ambassador," Abigail said kindly, and Genie cheered for her mother in her head. So far, so good.

"Genie, could you take these inside and find a vase for them?"

She nodded, privately grateful for the chance to get away and clear her head. "Do they need water? What sort of conditions do they grow in?" she asked Soval.

"No more than an inch of water. They are grown in a desert environment, and are bred to conserve water."

She scampered off and quickly found a vase in the guest bedroom; she put away the fake flowers in it, then put the flowers into the container with a little bit of water. The flowers then went on the kitchen table, then she went back outside.

"Genie!" her father called. She went over to him, letting him put his arm around her. "Genie would you mind showing the Ambassador around and getting him up to speed on what a birthday party is? They don't have things like this on Vulcan."

Soval looked at her, "We do not, and I have not had the privilege of being invited to one on all my time here on Earth."

Genie nodded. "Ok."

She gestured towards the thick of the party, and they began to walk together. She smiled at him. "It's really not that tough. You just spend time with friends and eat and socialize...and when Dad comes out with the cake, Mom will blow out the candles. You're not obligated to eat the cake if you don't want to."

He raised an eyebrow. "It sounds simple enough. Are you hungry?"

She shrugged. "Whenever you're ready. I'm not particularly hungry right now, but I'll eat with you, if you don't mind."

Her stomach was too busy doing somersaults to really settle down enough for food. Still, she put a small slice of some quiche and pasta salad on her plate, and took some punch. She let the ambassador serve himself; she remembered the book on propriety, that handing him food or drink would be seen as a come-on. She had a terrible crush on him, but she didn't want to make things awkward.

"I would be agreeable to you eating with me, Genevieve. You see, part of the social construct as you have described it is that I eat and socialize with friends. Your father is my only friend here, and I do not think it appropriate if I take the time away from his mate." After they sat at a table underneath a tree, he turned and looked towards her parents, and she smiled at the sight of her father with his arm around mom. "He seems content to be with her."

He looked down at her. "Will you be content spending your time with me?" he asked. "I do not wish to be a burden or an offense. Especially when you have taken such efforts to see to my food without breaking propriety."

She felt her jaw relax, then snapped it closed again. "What about breaking propriety?"

She waited for a reaction, something...was he toying with her? Did he know that it was her?

"Vulcan customs are strict when it comes to preparing and serving food."

She nodded absentmindedly, looking at her plate. A silence fell between them for a minute.

"Yeah, dad's always been gaga over mom," she continued. "They've been together nearly 30 years."

She wanted to draw attention away from the letters, away from her, and back to other subjects, common ground. If he found out it was her...but he seemed like he was willing to be friendly with her.

"That is an agreeable marriage." He said with a nod, and then turned back to Genie, "I do not understand the term 'gaga'. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

Genie grinned, "It means to only have a heart or eyes for the one you are married to, or in love with."

Soval nodded, "I see. So if I were to use it in a sentence, it would be properly used as such: Genie is gaga for her mate." His eyes sparkled with unexpected mischief.

"Correct," she said with a giggle, forgetting herself for a moment. It was so nice to simply talk to him...it was easier to speak to him than she first anticipated.

"But I hope I have not spoken of a personal matter, you are or are not...mated yet?"

Her smile faded. "No, I'm not "mated" yet. That sounds..." She shook her head. "Mated", to her, sounded like to be sexed, to be taken, and sitting next to him, it made her thighs throb to think of that.

"Did I say something offensive?"

"No!" she said immediately, her eyes widening. "No, of course not! That's a very valid question, and the answer is no."

"I am surprised, one of your aesthetic value has not claimed for herself a mate or been claimed by one." he said straight faced, "Do you have your sites set on a mate or is that not something you have considered yet?"

He put his plate aside and folded his hands in his lap, crossing his legs. "I myself am not mated. Though you did not ask I thought in the spirit of reciprocity I would share that with you." He gave her a rare grin, and sipped his beverage.

"Did...did you just call me...nevermind..."

It sounded like he had said she was pretty, and that, coming from him, was the most meaningful compliments she had ever received. "Thank you for the reciprocity, I guess," she said with a sly smile, filing away the sight of his smile. He looked so handsome when he did that, and she wished that he would do it more often. She blinked rapidly, realizing she had been staring at his lips for a full minute without any real reason, except a bit of curiosity in the back of her head about what his lips tasted like.

He put his beverage on the table and returned his hands to his lap, "I do have a potential mate though." he said raising his eyebrow, nodding. "But I am sure you would not want to hear about that. What is standard discussion during a birthday party?"

Genie leaned forward, "Who is your perspective mate?" Her stomach churned...was he going to be married soon?

"She and I write letters to one another. She is a very talented musician." he said with a nod. "I've not officially met her, but if things progress I can see her and I meeting and sharing, like you and I are now, a meal and a conversation. Tell me, if you were that woman, what could I speak on that would put her at ease with me? I ask, because I have been told that I can be intimidating, and it is not my wish to intimidate an potential mate."

She clenched her jaw to stop it from dropping, and she considered reaching across the table and pulling him in for a kiss.

She bit her lip. "Tell her about your time as ambassador, about what it's like in the diplomatic corps. I...my dad said you're one of Vulcan's most celebrated ambassadors, that you brokered treaties with the Andorians, the Zethi, the Klingons...you must have fascinating stories."

His eyes gleamed, and she found herself staring into their depths. _I have a potential mate._ Did he really want to marry her?

"I'd love to hear them," she said, then blinked, realizing how breathless she sounded.

"Our letters have spoken of some of those topics." he said with a frown. "I do not wish to speak so much of myself and my accomplishments. I was looking for things commonly discussed between humans courting each other." He shrugged slightly. "It could be all in my own mind...she does not seem to desire to meet me. Humans do usually desire to meet their potential mates, do they not? She does not seem to desire that." He tapped his hands on his lap. "If you would like to hear about my time in the diplomatic corps, does that mean that is a desire you have? Do you want to go into diplomacy?"

"It's a valid option," she said. "Why not talk about what you've done? It's interesting, and we know so little about you."

She poked around her plate, her appetite gone. She was dying to tell him...she was dying to see if he knew. On the surface, it seemed like he didn't know yet, but she looked into his eyes, wondering if he was simply hiding the truth from her. A part of her was thrilled to remain in secrecy...but the other part of her was absorbed in the bright brown of his eyes, almost hazel, perhaps...

She imagined for a moment that they were alone in her room...that he was backing her up against the wall...he knew who she was, and he wanted her...he was so close...

"Genie?"

She realized that her breathing had increased, and she stared down at her plate.

Soval reached out and lifted her chin. "Are you unwell? You have gone pale, and your breathing is...strange." He released her, then leaned back in his chair, away from her. "I have not upset you, have I?"

"Of course not," she said. "Sorry, I was...thinking about something else."

"May I ask what?"

She bit her lip, then breathed in. "You're sure you want to know?"

"I would not have asked if I did not."

She sighed. "I was thinking about the man I love...wondering...what would it be like to be alone with him..."

Soval's raised both his eyebrows, "You have said that you do not have a mate." He leaned forward. "Yet now you tell me there is a man you love. Is it improper for me to ask about this man? What does he do?"

She sighed. "Oh, he's simply marvelous," she said. "I've had a crush on him for the longest time, but it's only been a month that I've had the courage to talk to him. He's a friend of my father's...Dad speaks highly of him, but I don't know how he'd react if he knew how I felt. I don't know how my crush would react."

He frowned. "Can I know his name?"

She took a deep breath. So here she would damn herself. "His name is Soval. Last name unpronounceable."

Soval opened his mouth to reply when a hand touched his shoulder. Her father was standing there with another Vulcan.

"Osu," the Vulcan said, "forgive the interruption, but there is a situation that requires your attention at the Embassy." The man turned to her and bowed his head."Young T'Sai, it is regrettable, but I must take Soval away for a time."

Her dad put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. Duty calls, it's about time for her to help me get her mom's cake out. Pumpkin, say goodbye to the ambassador." He turned to Soval. "Good luck, ambassador, this situation doesn't sound good."

Soval straightened his robes. "Miss Forrest, it has been very agreeable speaking with you. We will do this again soon. I am sure we will be in contact soon." He stared at her for a moment pursing his lips he bowed to her.

She walked him to the door, and the other man apparently got the hint that she wanted to be alone. She cupped Soval's cheek and quickly kissed his other cheek, hoping she hadn't crossed the line. She probably had, but it had been lovely to see him here. Now her secret was out...now he knew.

Soval froze at her touch, as she pulled away he caught her wrist and pressed the pads of his forefingers against hers. "_Pastaklan vesla_, Genevieve Forrest."

He walked out the door with the other Vulcan, and she watched him go, her heart sinking in disappointment. What had she done?

…

"Did you see the way she was looking at him? I don't think I like the thought of my daughter all moon-eyed over Soval."

"Max, if I had to guess, I'd say it's a schoolgirl crush. And considering that he seems to enjoy her company, it's not going away any time soon."

Maxwell rolled over and pulled his wife a little closer. "Honey, Soval? My daughter is in love with the Vulcan ambassador to Earth?"

"He's a handsome man, sweetheart! He's got everything going for him: he's mysterious, he treats her well...he's good-looking, and he's novel enough to capture her attention."

"But he's so...unpleasant."

"And here I thought you liked the man."

He frowned at her. "I do! I just don't know how I feel about him...being Genie's crush. It's just odd."

"You'll get over it."

"Will she?" he asked.

"We'll see, won't we?"

He sighed and kissed his wife goodnight, then finally gave in to the exhaustion pulling at his limbs. He fell asleep and dreamed of walking Genie down the aisle to meet Soval, and he woke up more confused than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, tahmtahm, mintandtea, Caren Rose, snapeissexy, dinopoodle, BadModem, and Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu for reviewing!**_

Soval tried not to think of her words after returning to the Consulate. The High Command had an emergency communique regarding Andorian movement near Earth, and he was to be on alert in case something happened. He doubted they would attack Earth, as the planet had no quarrel with the humans. Some Andorians were unscrupulous to be sure, but most were surprisingly honorable for such a violent race.

He tried to focus his thoughts on the Andorian threat, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Genie. It was obvious that she was the one writing the letters; the addresses were the same, and he had heard her father call her that nickname. _Genie_. Strange how he had never contemplated what she might look like. She was a lovely creature, but she was only seventeen.

_She'll be eighteen soon_, his beast offered, but he ignored it. He could not, in good conscience, try and claim her now, not when she had so much to achieve, so much to accomplish. She had a bright future, and he would not get in the way of that.

But he could not deny that he was captivated by her. Even in her most nervous state, she intrigued him. He wanted to know her thoughts, her opinion on so many things...she displayed that wonderful human curiosity he admired...

He had tried to calm her with his parting words. _Peaceful thoughts_. He did not wish her to be nervous around him. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted from her, but right now, it was best to maintain a cordial, friendly relationship with her. She was, after all, one of only two humans he called friend. He wasn't about to throw that away.

...

He strode down the hallway of the Consulate with Sorak at his side, reviewing his schedule for the next day. It was late in the afternoon and he was ready to be back in his quarters to read Genie's latest letter. The meeting with Admiral Forrest had taken longer than he had anticipated.

It surprised him to see Genie sitting against the wall, just down the hall from the lobby. She was pale, and as he approached her, she looked up at him with blue eyes bright with fear.

"Ambassador," she wheezed, leaning her head back against the wall, giving him a wan smile. He rushed to her side and knelt down, stroking her hair back from her face. Her skin was warm, too warm, and his instincts told him to grab the nearest receptacle and put it in front of her. A small wastebasket was handy, and he gave it to her, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

He turned to Sorak. "Fetch her father."

Sorak nodded. "Yes, Osu."

Genie paused a moment her head hanging over the trash can, panting from the effort of what she had just done. Tears leaked from her eyes and just as she was about to move, her body contracted again, and she spilled her stomach again. This time when the wave passed she pressed her head into his chest, weeping silently.

"I don't...feel good."

"That much is apparent," he replied, still stroking her hair.

Admiral Forrest ran up with Sorak at his side and knelt before her, "Genie! What's the matter, pumpkin?"

"Daddy," she whispered, and just then her eyes went wide again and she moved toward the trash can, spilling her stomach a third time.

"_Ka'i,_" he whispered, stroking her hair. _I am here._ He meant it to comfort her, and Sorak gave him a strange look. He ignored his aide and held her steady as she retched a fourth time.

"Genie, sweetheart, it's ok," the admiral said gently.

She made to go to her father's arms, but he held her tightly to his chest. "_Hafa'uh! Nam'tor du kobat_." _Stay! You are weak._ She looked up at him in confusion, and he softened his gaze as he looked back at her.

"Has it passed?" he asked tenderly, a deep part of him longing to wipe the tears from her face.

"I-I don't know," Genie whimpered, slumping against him. "I just..." She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Forrest touched her forehead. "She has a fever...she's burning up." He turned to the aide. "Could you fetch a doctor, Sorak?"

"Of course, where shall I have him meet her?"

Forrest looked at Soval, "Ambassador, it's cold and rainy outside, if we take her out it might make her sicker, with her fever." He paused. "Is there a private place we can take her, here in the Consulate?"

Just then Genie reached out for the trash can and retched again, and Soval held her steady. He waited until her retching had passed, then lifted her with ease and took her to his quarters. He laid her on his bed and covered her with the covers, and it seemed, for now, that her vomiting spell had passed. The doctor came and looked her over.

"Stomach virus," he diagnosed after a few seconds of scanning her. "I'll give her some medication. Let her rest for now."

Soval pulled up a chair so the admiral could sit by his daughter, and he went to the bathroom and changed into something simpler. He knew Genie would probably be drenched in sweat in a few hours, so he called the quartermaster and asked for some small, feminine robes.

"We'll take care of her until she's well enough to move to your home."

I don't want to be any trouble Ambassador. If we bundled her up, we could probably move her."

Genie squirmed in the bed, holding her stomach as she dozed, her sleep fitful.

"I should go call her mother, and let her know what's going on. I can go and pick up some blankets and some of Genie's things. By the look of things, it's probably not a good idea to move her." he stood and shook his head down at his daughter. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, ambassador. I don't even know why Genie was here."

"She was here to see you," Soval replied calmly. Something deep within him wanted to reach out and touch her face, stroke his fingers along her jawline, press his hands to her sweet throat and pour himself into her...but he could not. She was only seventeen, and she was ill, and her father was in the room. He would dishonor himself and Max...but he could not deny the distinct pleasure of seeing her in his bed.

She groaned in her sleep and rustled under the covers, and he winced to see her sleeping so fitfully.

"Max, may I?" He looked into her father's eyes, and the admiral frowned.

"Do what?"

"Help her."

Max looked down at Genie, then back to him. "Go right ahead."

He nodded and placed two fingers at her temple, closing his eyes so he could barely graze the outside of her mind. This was no meld, but simply mental guidance. She had no barriers, no blockades...she was open to him and his work. He guided the dream in her head, leading her to a soft bed underneath a dome of stars in a reddish sky, like his clan home on Vulcan. He laid her down on the bed and set an avatar of himself by her to guard her in the night, then made to withdraw himself from the dream.

Before he left, he felt her presence reach out to him, and he pulled away before he embraced that presence and chained her to himself.

Genie relaxed into the pillows, and Forrest looked down at her in surprise. "I don't know what you did, but it seemed to have worked."

He sighed and stroked her hair. "I should go and pick up her things. I'm sorry about all this, Soval. You are good man." He patted Soval's shoulder. "I shouldn't be gone long. Can I get you anything while I'm out?"

"I have all I require here, Max." he said looking down at Genie. "I will care for her while you are gone."

"Thank you, Ambassador. I won't be gone long." He quickly left the room, and Soval settled in beside Genie, stroking her hair and feeding her calm through his touch.

…

An hour later, he heard her groan, and he looked down at her with a soft gaze.

"I'm thirsty..." she whispered.

He quickly fetched her cold water and held it to her lips to drink. "La masu," he whispered. "Drink this. Slowly, Genevieve, you do not want to upset your stomach again."

During her rest, he had called for saltine crackers and a light soup to be brought up, and he gently laid her back down into the pillows. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm at death's door," she groaned, and he stroked her forehead. For once, he was grateful Max was gone, as it gave him time to be alone with Genevieve. Ten minutes ago, he had sent the admiral and his wife to get themselves some dinner (Abigail had joined her husband in watching her daughter), and had ordered them to take at least thirty minutes.

Just watching her sleep was strangely calming to him, and he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Your fever has gone down."

"Did...did you just kiss me?"

"I was checking your fever," he said calmly. "It has gone down, which I find agreeable, Genie."

She leaned back closing her eyes but then looked at him with something akin to horror in her eyes. "You..." She pressed her palm over her eyes. "You know me then? I mean, you know...I wrote the letters?"

"Considering that you revealed that I am the man you love, why is the fact that I know you wrote the letters to me so horrifying?"

"I don't know what possessed me to reveal that to you...it's true...I really _really _admire you..."

"You think I am handsome?"

"Yes."

He stroked her hair. "You are one of the most attractive human women I have ever met, Genie Forrest. Truly, you are very beautiful. I'm surprised one of your own kind hasn't claimed you yet."

She sighed into his touch. "I don't know...the guys I know at this age are all immature idiots...I'm not about to date a college guy..." She laughed, somewhat derisively. "I won't date a college guy, but I'm ok with declaring my undying love for a Vulcan ambassador..."

He adjusted himself so he was leaning lower on the headboard, closer to her now. "May I say, for the record, those letters you wrote to me have been the absolute highlight of my year, of many a year on Earth." He lightly touched her shirt. "Why would I be disagreeable to such a bright and eager mind as yours, Genie?"

Her eyes filled with tears, but he felt nothing but relief and happiness from her. He allowed himself the tiniest smile, and she grinned at him.

"I like this too," she admitted quietly. "I really do. You...you won't stop writing to me, will you?"

"Of course not. I have grown accustomed to hearing your thoughts on several matters."

"Thank you," she whispered, then frowned. "You won't tell my dad, will you? I just...I wanted this to be _my _thing, you know? I wanted to get to know you. I still do."

"And I you," he replied, but his mind was still lingering on her touch. He had to work very hard to suppress a gasp when her unguarded fingers brushed his cheek. He had felt a pulse of so many emotions...adoration, devotion, excitement, fear...love...all surrounding him and this correspondence. He had never seen such strong emotions directed at him, and his beast was growling for him to bond with her then and there.

"This can still be our secret," he whispered, suppressing the conspiratorial excitement of sharing a secret. "How do you feel? Are you well enough to eat? You need to keep up your strength, Genie."

"I could eat a little something." She grinned. "For you."

He gently lifted her and laid her against his chest, unscrewing the lid on the thermos so she could drink the soup. It was nothing more than a simple broth with some herbs added, and he hoped she found it agreeable. He made her switch between small sips of the broth and the saltine crackers, until she had consumed half the thermos. When she was done, he held her there against his body for a second longer than he needed to, relishing the feel of her feminine form pressed to his chest, but he knew it would be greatly stretching the boundaries of propriety to keep her here in this position for any longer. He also recognized that he had already broken some of the rules about what he could touch and what he could not, and so had she, but he could not change the past. He could only rectify his mistake, and make sure propriety was observed in the future.

He laid her back down onto the pillows and checked her fever again with his lips. "It has gone down a little more," he said gently, stroking her hair again. "You should rest."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"If your father is agreeable to it, I would not move you until your fever has gone down below 100. It is still 101."

"I don't want to leave," she whispered into the pillow, peaking up at him with a wan smile. "Thank you, Soval," she said with a yawn and closed her eyes.

Forrest came in and placed his hand on Soval's back, "How's she doing?"

"She has eaten, and she seems to be able to hold everything down," he replied evenly, scooting away from her. "You shouldn't linger too long here. The virus she has is contagious."

"What about you, ambassador?"

"Contagious to humans," he revised. "You may stay another two hours at most, and then I insist you leave and get your rest."

"I've already sent Abigail home. I promised I'd stay with her."

"Admiral, I do not wish you to get sick as well. I insist that you go home."

"And you...you're going to stay up all night looking after a sick human?"

"I do not need to sleep for another seven days, Max. I can take care of your daughter."

Soval didn't even realize how pushy he was being until he told Max to leave an hour later, insisting that he could handle Genevieve on his own. But still, Max's eyes were drooping, and Soval knew the man needed to rest.

"It's been a long day. Go. I'll see you in the morning, admiral."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, Caren Rose, dinopoodle, and maba7x for reviewing.**_

Genie pulled her clean shirt over her head and straightened it, then walked out of the bathroom into Soval's quarters. Her father was waiting there for her, along with Soval, who nodded briefly to her before gesturing towards the door. She shoved her dirty clothes into the backpack her dad had brought and turned to Soval.

"Thank you, ambassador, for taking care of me," she said. For two days, he had insisted on keeping her in the Consulate, in his room, no less. Her father had protested, repeating the fact that Genie could be moved and be taken out of Soval's hair, but Soval seemingly didn't mind her there at all, even sick.

She was touched, and excited, and confused at his gesture, and she stepped a little closer than perhaps was appropriate when she thanked him profusely for his actions. He insisted that there was no need for thanks, but she kept insisting, staring deeply into his eyes. It was hard to maintain eye contact with him, but she forced herself to keep her eyes locked on his.

"Thank you," she said softly, and she noted that his gaze seemed to be darkening. She wasn't sure what that meant, so she stepped away and followed her father out of the room.

"Genie," he said before she could leave. She turned to him.

"You're welcome," the Vulcan said gently, and she grinned and waved goodbye.

…

Her next package from Soval had a cookbook in it, and she remembered mentioning to him that she wanted to learn how to cook the broth he had spooned into her during her sickness. He said it was a simple recipe, a broth that even a child could probably master with ease. She looked it up in the cookbook.

_Dear Soval,_

Thank you for the Vulcan cookbook! I tried the plomeek broth on my mother this morning, and it was a hit. I think it would go well with cumin and coriander, personally, but that's just my human taste buds talking. You said nachos were your favorite human food, right? Do you have a favorite Vulcan food? Maybe I can teach my dad to cook it for you. Maybe he won't burn it.

The recipe for glevosh bean stew looks rather appetizing. Though I am confused as to how to prepare the beans. Are you supposed to cut them up, or do you soak them? I can understand if you're not the person to ask for culinary advice, but I was simply curious. I'm not sure if the beans will soften during cooking or not. Any advice you might have would be really helpful.

Do you cook? I find it kind of relaxing, and I've always enjoyed it. Thank you again for the wonderful present, and I hope you never have to eat my dad's cooking.

Your admirer,  
Genie 

…

Two days, and her scent still lingered in his bedsheets. He awoke from a dream on the second day, thinking she was in bed with him, only to find it was only her scent on the pillows. He sighed in mounting frustration, which was abated somewhat by her next letter.

_Dear Genie,_

You are most welcome. I do cook on occasion all vulcan men do we are taught to do so very young. It is logical that learn since we do not often live in the same nuclear family which humans are accustomed. I have eaten your father's cooking. There was what I was told is called a "carry in" during one of your human holidays. Your father made something called goulash, without meat, since he invited the vulcan contingent. Fifteen of my men, and myself ended up missing the next day's work due to stomach issues. It is not something we will do again. The next holiday gather we went to, we brought food. Please do no relay that bit of information to your father. He was proud of his effort and we do not wish to diminish his effort.

To answer your question do not soak the beans. Remember, Vulcan is a desert planet, the skin of the beans is designed to pick up moisture from the air, much like we Vulcans. They will soften during the cooking process from the steam released by the g'ash root. It is essential once you have all the ingredients in your pot that you do not open the lid for the exact time specified; if you do, it will turn to a mud like paste. The moisture is essential. Also, Sorak will testify that adding Earth vegetables will not work in this soup. If you wish more spices use dry earth spices and not, say, jalapenos.

Yours,

Soval 

…

Genie burst out laughing from Soval's description of her father's cooking, apparently drawing the attention of said admiral, who happened to be passing her door at the time.

"What's so funny, pumpkin?" he asked, sticking his head into her room.

"Nothing!" she said, stowing the letter away under her pillow. "Can I help you with something?"

He shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. "Ever since your mother's party...no, earlier than that...you've been secretive, Genie. You've missed a few meals, you spend your nights reading philosophy...what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" she insisted. "Really, dad, it's ok! And it's not like I couldn't afford to skip a few meals."

The admiral shook his head. "I wouldn't go too far down that road if I were you. Suit yourself, honey."

He closed the door, and Genie looked back at the letter. _Yours_. She contemplated the farewell, wondering if it was shorthand for "Yours truly" or some such dismissive. This almost sounded intimate, but she decided not to think too long on it. She picked up her pen.

_Dear Soval,_

Thank you for the advice. I'll be sure to implement it when I try out this recipe.

I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone to summer camp for two months, starting the second week of May, so my letters will take longer to get to you. Just wanted to give you that heads up.

I remember that goulash. He did put his heart and soul into making it, so I'm proud of him for trying. A for effort, right? My dad may not be able to cook, but he is good with his hands, and simpler things like salad are very very hard to mess up. If we do family dinner types of things, we usually delegate the punch or some sort of assembled dish to him.

I'm graduating from high school next week. I know it might be presumptuous of me to ask, but would you like to come? I can understand if you're busy, but if you want to attend, I can send you a formal invitation. My dad might have already invited you, in which case, I applaud my father. It's up to you. I'll miss you if you're not there, but I understand that ambassadors have better things to do than attend tedious graduation ceremonies.

If you do attend (and even if you don't - I still want to tell you this story), you will be put upon to play "Graduation Bingo" with my family. Play. It makes the proceedings go so much quicker, yet hones your listening skills. It works the same way "Bingo" does, only instead of letters and numbers, you are given a card with words one is most likely going to hear at one of these things. "Dedication", "future", "scholarship", "memories", etc. It's really entertaining, and I'm sure my father can give you more detailed rules. It's still fun to hear about even if you're not coming. Just please don't shout out "bingo!" in the middle of the proceedings. People will look at you weird.

Anyway, that's all the news I have. How has your month been?

Your admirer,  
Genie 

…

_Dear Genie,_

Your father did invite me to your graduation, and as it happens my schedule is clear for that day because I must leave for Vulcan the next day. I too will be gone for a couple of months. I cannot share the details of this trip other than to say I will be working with the high command. When I return I'll be hosting the Andorian contingent, I may ask your father to cook for them.

I know it is customary to reward a person for a milestone such as graduation. I would like to know if there is anything you want for your gift. I know there is a human custom that makes one answer that question illogically ("don't bring anything"), but I do not want that answer. I would be agreeable to know if there is something I can give you that will be of use to you in your future. I will be disagreeable to hear anything other than solid suggestions. So let us dispense with the rhetoric that I should not bring you a gift and get right to the point in the conversation where you tell me things you want. I require no less than five suggestions.

My month has been uneventful other than a surprise visit from Solkar, the first Ambassador to Earth. _He is grooming his grandson, Sarek, for diplomatic duty. Though the impression I have is that Sarek prefers the sciences. I find their entire line to be arrogant and Sarek was just as I expected, young and arrogant. You might think this unwise to write down but it is not a secret. I spoke openly with both Sarek and Solkar, they find me disagreeable. Skon, Sarek's father, is an agreeable man. He desires the solace of translations of archaic texts and has shunted his father's desire to have more lofty goals. That was the extent of my month, and I know now that in the coming years I will be called upon to train the young man, not a duty I am agreeable to, but what is, is._

Now, I find myself wondering...what is this "camp" in which you speak? I am aware that Starfleet has training camps. Is it like that?

Yours,

Soval

Soval placed the letter in the envelope and left his office. Sorak nodded to him on the way by, giving him a "knowing" look. He ignored it, and made his way to the post. Standing there was Admiral Forrest. As he slipped the letter into the mail slot he considered the man. Should he speak of his friendship with his daughter, and their letter writing? Or should he not?

He turned away, placing his hands behind his back; he considered that question.

Logically, if there was nothing to hide then there should be no issue with speaking openly on the matter to Max. There was nothing to hide...or was there? He turned around, thinking to make his way back to speak with the admiral, but then stopped. Perhaps Genie felt there was something to hide? He turned again and began walking toward his office. His intentions toward Genie were...he could not now say.

He walked past Sorak again and sat at his desk. What were his intentions? Should he speak with Max? Soval took out another piece of paper and put pen to it. While Genie could not answer the question, he could...what were his intentions...she would answer the question he had about her father.

_Dear Genie,_

I know this letter will come at the same time as the other, but I mailed the first one and then thought of an additional question for you. Is your father aware of our

He paused, not knowing what to write. What were they and what was this correspondence he was having? Was it a prelude to them becoming _telsu_? Was this a more innocent thing? Was Genie simply having an infatuation that would run it's course as she aged? These were all questions he suddenly wanted to have answered. Years as a diplomat had taught him to start the process of information-gathering slowly.

Tapping his pen, he put it to paper again.

_Is your father aware of our correspondence? I am asking because I saw you father while I was mailing your letter, and almost thought to say something about you. I realized then that I had not asked you if your father knew and approved. Please let me know; I would not wish to deceive your father, but I would also not be agreeable to betraying your confidence either._

_Yours,_

Soval 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, mintandtea, maba7x, dinopoodle, makaem, tahmtahm, Caren Rose and 2redbird for reviewing!**_

Genie raised her eyebrow at the first letter, then turned her attention to the second. She sighed, and, making a decision, rose from her chair and went to her father's office down the hall.

"Hey dad?"

"Hey pumpkin," he replied with a smile. "What's up?"

"I'm pen pals with Soval. Just wanted to let you know."

She made to close the door, but her father called her back.

"What?"

"I'm pen pals. With Ambassador Soval. Just wanted to let you know."

"Hold up, hold up...you're the one he's been writing to for three months?"

"Yes."

He paused, staring at her as if earwigs were crawling out of her nose. "Why?"

"I don't know," she said. "I wanted to see if he would reply, I guess."

"What do you two talk about?"

"All sorts of things. It's mostly asking questions. Did you know he likes nachos? Soval! Likes nachos!"

Her father leaned back into his chair, a grin tugging on his lips.

"And he's been put upon to train this rich kid to be an ambassador, and he thinks the kid is a little snot. Don't tell him I told you that. Or that he likes nachos."

Her father started to laugh. "Well!" He seemed at a loss for words. "Tell him I send my regards!"

_Dear Soval,_

I told him. He seemed amused more than anything. Not sure why.

As for what I want for graduation? Um...honestly, I don't know. I would say 'use your discretion', but I know that wouldn't work with you. Five concrete suggestions? Ok...

1. Vulcan sheet music, and if the notation is different than human notation (I assume it is), information on how to translate it

2. Any book you think I might find interesting

_3. A wooden flute or clarinet. I want to expand my musical skills._

4. An umbrella

5. A new interface cable for PADD to console transfers

You asked for it. There it is. Thank you for thinking of me, and good luck with your new charge and with your trip to Vulcan. Be safe.

Your admirer,

Genie

P.S. My father sends his regards. 

…

Soval read over the letter and part of him seemed content. Now, he would not feel as if he were keeping something from his friend, Max. That was off of his mind. There was still the matter of what this correspondence was, what it meant. That was not something he could answer completely, it would require further investigation. She did not seem to feel he was a secret, so that...he did not know what that indicated.

He looked over the list. None of them seemed in and of themselves to represent a large enough present. He would have to see to that. He walked into his office and put pen to paper.

_Dear Genie,_

Thank you for following my instructions. Though you did not tell me about what "camp" was and I am interested to know.

I also do not know why your father wished me regards in your mail, since he sees me nearly every day and can do so at will. Is that a human custom to wish regards to another through a correspondence in that way? If that is the case then wish your father regards from me as well. It seems inefficient, but I will do what is the social norm.

It seems I am, as the humans say, off the fishing hook for a few months in regard to my pupil at least until I return from Vulcan. I am to pick him up in Shi'Kahr, his family's home land the day I leave and bring him back with me. Most disagreeable.

Yours,

Soval 

…

Admiral Forrest passed Sorak's desk on his way to a meeting, and he stopped to say hello.

"I found out who the secret admirer is."

Sorak simply raised an eyebrow, but he pressed on. "My daughter. My little girl has been writing to Soval for a month or so...and inadvertently put him in a better mood...I need to raise her allowance."

Sorak's eyes twinkled in apparent amusement. "She is a bright child. If anyone can raise Soval's spirits, I'm sure it's her."

"I told my wife...she wasn't surprised. She seems to think Genie has a crush on Soval." He shook his head and took a step back. "Well, I know they won't start the meeting without me, but I should get going. It was nice to talk to you, Sorak."

"Have a pleasant day, admiral."

…

_Dear Soval,_

Sorry, I was so focused on telling my father about this correspondence that I forgot about that question. It's a tactical training camp, and I got in with some recommendations. It's two months of solid hard work and tactical instruction, not exactly summer camp or anything. It's in New Berlin, which is why my letters will take so long to get to you. But then, if you're on Vulcan, we might not be able to exchange but two or three letters before you get back.

In regards to my father, I should clear something up. I told him we were pen pals, which means friendly correspondence. I didn't tell him the biggest secret, the one you know. I thought you would be pleased to know that I'm at least not keeping these letters from my father (the idea; I'm not reading them aloud to him. That'd be awkward). He doesn't know what they mean to me. He doesn't know what you mean to me. Who I love is not really any of his business, at least not yet.

He asked me to give you his regards, because he thinks this is casual. Is it? What is this, Soval? What are we doing? I'd like to think we're at least friends, aren't we?

Sorry about having to show around the little squirt. Can I meet him? Or would his family not like that? Would he not like that?

Your admirer, and yours truly,  
Genie 

Soval read Genie's letter several times. It appeared to him she was asking herself the same questions he had been asking...what is this...what is this thing...

He locked his office door and disabled the comm. It was time to answer this, and to answer her.

_Dear Genie,_

This thing we do has meaning. Not just to you, but also to me. Your profession of your emotional attachment did not fall on deaf ears. We are friends, Genie, I would not speak to others as I do to you. Which brings me to that point. I would not speak to others as I do to you. What this will mean to us in the future I do not know. Things of this nature do not happen on Vulcan. You are not of legal age for me _to take as telsu, nor are you Vulcan - I would ask your father for an arrangement, I do not know the protocol or the wisdom yet. It does mean something though, Genie._

I am agreeable to the fact that you do not share our writings with any other. I do not share them either. Whatever it is in these words they are ours, and whatever happens with them will be ours to make happen.

You may meet the young man when he comes to Earth. His family is somewhat progressive in their attitude toward humans (except one who I will not speak of), so they would have no objection. He and his line descended from Surak, so it is claimed, but I have always found them to be quick  
tempered and/or arrogant. You ask what it would be like to meet him, I would say boring and disappointing. Young Vulcans do not have the control the elders have; I doubt you will find him impressive. Though, I am given to understand that he is looked upon by the female gender as being attractive. His telsu, though, does not share that sentiment. I do not think their bond will last.

Yours,  


_Soval_

P.S. Please read and understand my sign off. 

…

She spent two hours pondering his message, especially the last line. _Please red and understand my sign off. Yours._ Was he saying that he was hers? The very thought made her heart skip several beats. She forced herself to breathe, then started a letter.

_My dearest Soval,_

She considered erasing it and starting over, but she decided to keep it there. It was who he was.

_How old is your young shadow? I don't think I'd mind meeting him, no matter how "boring" you think he may be. My sampling of Vulcans has been quite limited, and you can blame my curiosity on my father. I think I inherited his curiosity, which is perhaps, in part, why I sent that Valentine to you in first place. And not to mention, (please don't take this the wrong way) you looked so lonely when I saw you on TV._

When I was younger, at first I thought you were annoying and disagreeable, and I wondered why my father even put up with you. By the time I was out of middle school, I started noticing things about you: the way you cut your hair, your ears, your eyes. Something about you seemed a lot less disagreeable and something more...I don't know, palatable doesn't seem a strong enough word. My father seemed to be warming up to you at this point, and he started making more positive comments about you. I started noticing other things: the cut of your robes, the way you held yourself, your inflections. Soon I started thinking to myself that you weren't annoying. I noticed the mystery that seemed to hang around you when you walked, your grace and poise when it came to the media.

I think at this point I stopped thinking that you were disagreeable and started thinking on how gosh darned handsome you were. I don't know...I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I guess my point is, I've liked you for a long time. I've only just started moving past a realm of like into something much _more. This friendship, this...whatever you and I share...it thrills me, Soval. It invigorates me, excites me...it rouses my curiosity more and more each day. I find myself craving your opinion on the most mundane of things, from the way things are arranged at a grocery store, to color and its emotional connotations around the world, and in alien cultures. You make me feel as if this hunk of rock you and I are living on is fresh and new and beautiful._

_And now I know how tender and compassionate you can be. When I was in your care at the Consulate, I felt safe and well-cared for, pampered even. And you held me like I was something fragile and precious. I've never been held like that before, not in my memory. It felt good._

So I ask you...with a confession like that, how can I be anything but yours?

All my love,  
Genie 

…

Soval began reading his morning missive before entering his office. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, and the hand holding the letter began to tremble. A shadow fell over the light. He jerked the letter down, shoving it and his hand into his pocket. Looking up, he saw it was Max, and he was smiling at him.

"Good morning, admiral," Soval said neutrally, fighting down a feeling of guilt that threatened to crash in over him.

"Good morning, ambassador. I just wanted to stop you and thank you for everything you are doing for Genie."

Soval's eyebrows rose. "I do not understand what you mean," he said evenly.

"Oh, don't be coy, Soval. Helping her learn new things, the books." He chuckled. "It really means a lot to me and her mother. You don't have to do it, but you do. I just wanted to thank you."

Soval nodded slowly. "There is no need for thanks, admiral, your daughter is very agreeable."

Max chuckled, patting him on the shoulder again as he began to walk away, he turned. "Oh, you know what her mom thinks?"

Soval shook his head.

"She thinks Genie has a crush on you." He laughed. "Women...crazy, I tell ya. Thanks, ambassador. You're a good man."

Soval turned and began walking toward his office, and he pulled the letter from his pocket and looked at it again. He was a man torn between logic and the beast, and his relationship with the admiral, with Genie, with his government...they rested on what he would do next.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to tahmtahm, Ahlysha, Caren Rose, mintandtea, 2redbird, dinopoodle, and bina W for reviewing.**_

Genie stood in line with her classmates, adjusting her tassel for the fifteenth time. She knew her father and mother and various relatives were in the crowd already, along with (she hoped) Soval. She was graduating in the top 15%, perfectly acceptable considering her brothers only got Cum Laude. Her history professor came by to make sure everyone was in line, his own black robes billowing in the wake of his walk.

"Look sharp, ladies and gentleman, I could have sworn I saw a Vulcan or two in the crowd. Not sure what the hell they're doing here, but..."

Genie looked at her shoes and smiled to herself. So Soval had shown up...

The music started, and she waited the appropriate time before moving forward with her classmates. She didn't dare glance around for her family lest she trip or something, so she kept pace, taking confident strides towards the stage.

"Is that...Soval?"

Genie glanced at Conner Eckleston, who was seated beside her. "Where?"

He pointed, and she spotted him by his silver hair. She grinned and raised her hand in greeting, and Conner looked at her like an earwig was making its home in her eyebrows.

"What is it, Conner?"

"You...do you know him?"

"I've met him. Remember my dad works one on one with him every day."

Conner looked slightly offended. "Ok...no reason to invite him to my graduation..."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It so happens to be _my_ graduation as well. I personally am honored that he came."

When it came time for the diplomas to be given out, Genie waited, willing herself not to trip on the ramp up to the stage; when Conner's name was called, she stepped up to the stage and stood in wait, scanning the crowd for her family and Soval. He was there, staring at her, and she nodded in respect to him, a grin on her face.

"Genevieve Rachelle Forrest."

She walked confidently across the stage and took her diploma in her left hand while simultaneously shaking the principal's hand. He smiled benignly at her.

"Good work, Genie," he muttered, sending her off. She walked the rest of the way without tripping, and made it down the stairs without falling flat on her face. She sat down next to Conner and smiled down at her diploma. One more week, and she would be eighteen. And then her life would really begin.

Genie waited until the last classmate went across the stage, Eloise Yamaka, and stood with her classmates to celebrate the girl's achievement. She was deaf, and the majority of the class was standing and applauding her in Sign. She was a kind girl, shy, but always happy to see Genie.

The ceremony was quickly wrapped up from there, and soon she was walking out, her head held high, knowing Soval was probably watching her. She hoped he was proud of her...she hoped no one insulted him on the way out of the stadium. If the teachers noticed his presence and didn't react well to it, how would parents react? She sighed and looked for her father in the crowd.

Genie kept searching for her family and Soval, and she found them lingering by a pillar outside the stadium. She smiled and weaved her way through the crowd towards them, and she got pulled into a bear hug before she could even say hello.

"We're so proud of you, pumpkin!" her father said.

"Dad, don't tell me you're about to cry."

"Liquid pride, sweet pea. I regret nothing."

She giggled and hugged her mother, then turned to Soval.

"I'm honored by your presence," she said softly. "Thank you for coming."

His eyes twinkled in what looked like happiness (she supposed he would call it satisfaction), and he informed her that they would be riding in the diplomatic limo.

…

Sorak walked next to Soval from the diplomatic car. People turned and stared at them both approaching the stadium. Sorak turned to the Ambassador and spoke softly in Vulcan, "I do not think these humans have seen Vulcans in person, Osu."

Soval nodded, "Probably not, Sorak. Remember the humans we interact with everyday are used to aliens. The people here only see us on the news. I read up on graduations, it is considered a huge event to humans. Close friends and family are invited. It is not a public celebration."

Sorak nodded steering clear of a woman who seemed to be gawking at him with her mouth open. "Understandable, Osu."

Soval saw Max and his wife sitting with two spaces open to Max's left. He went directly to Max and Abigail, raising the _ta'al. _"Congratulations on this milestone achievement."

Sorak slid in next to Soval and raised the _ta'al_ as well. "As Osu has spoken, may your daughter's education be ongoing."

Max smiled brightly. "Thanks for coming, ambassador. It means a lot to my family, and I know Genie will be tickled."

Soval cocked his head not knowing what to make of the "tickled" part of his statement, but dismissed asking in favor of taking his seat.

He listened to Max explain the process of graduations, but when the music started, everyone stood, and then a man spoke at length. Soval saw Genie wave to him, and he nodded in return until Max shouldered him and said it would be fine if he returned the wave. He lifted his hand and waved stiffly. He realized as he dropped his hand that he had never done that particular human gesture before.

He watched as the young people lined up and began walking toward the stage. He noted Genie kept looking up to the stands. He had to say that it was agreeable to see such a human celebration of achievement, especially when it surrounded Genie.

Soval was standing next to Max as the crowd began to clear out. The woman with redlipstick shoved a piece of paper into Soraks' hand and whispered com me to him, and then left.

Max grinned to Soval, "You are coming over for the party afterward aren't you?"

Soval frowned, "I was not aware there was a party, Admiral, but I can. Our schedule is clear. I cannot stay long though I leave for Vulcan this evening."

Max patted him on the back, "Genie will be glad to see you."

Sorak stepped up, "Osu, if I may, why don't you take them in the diplomatic limo, I will see to their vehicle."

Soval turned to Abigale and Max, "Would you be agreeable to that arrangement?"

Max blushed slightly, "That's very generous, Ambassador." he turned to his wife who nodded. "We'd love to, and I'm sure that will thrill Genie."

Soval nodded to Sorak who commed word for their driver to bring their limo around. "Let us meet Genie then, and go to this party."

…

The limo pulled up, and Genie climbed in with her parents, and Soval waited until they were settled before seating himself next to Genie. When he was in, he pulled a large box towards himself and handed it to her.

"You may open it now, or wait, but this is your graduation gift." He then turned to her father. "Where is this party? Your home?"

"No, actually we have a hall rented."

Soval nodded, "Very well, please tell the driver."

Soval watched Genie, wondering what she would think of the authentic Vulcan robes and jewelry he bought her for her gift. He had also purchased the other things she requested they were in the bottom of the box, but it was the robe and jewelry he was most interested in seeing the reaction to. The robes were in his family's colors, and the jewelry he had made, because human jewelry was too small in his view of things.

He noted she stayed close to him as they entered the hall; about half her family had shown up, along with some of her father's colleagues (Captains Archer, Gardner, Robinson and Duvall). They all cheered when she walked in the door, and she was immediately bombarded with congratulations.

He slipped away and found a seat (and a drink), and once everyone moved away from her, she headed towards his table and sat across from him.

"It's like your work and your private life are colliding, isn't it?"

Soval nodded, "It is normal for Vulcan work and what you might deem a social life to be one and the same thing, Genie." He sipped his drink and bid her to sit down. "I ask that you open my gift in private. There are several things in the box that are fine for those gathered here to see, and two things I do not wish seen. I believe you will know the difference."

He leaned forward. "I cannot stay long, Genie, my flight to Vulcan leaves tonight. I know we favor paper writing, but here is my private electronic mail as well, in case you require anything or wish more frequent communication. It was good to see you receive your honor today."

She held the PADD to her chest and nodded. "I'll wait to open your gift, ok?" she said softly, and he bowed his head in acknowledgment. "There's that bean stew over there...I made it. And the nachos too." She grinned at him, and he shook his head, a twinge of amusement pulling at him.

"Genie!"

He was about to make a comment about the Nachos when Archer entered the picture, touching her in a highly intimate fashion.

"Congrats, sweetie, now you're a college girl!"

"Yup," she said, somewhat unenthusiastically. "Do you mind, captain? You're kind of crushing my ribcage."

"Sorry about that." He made himself comfortable, and she let out a tiny sigh of exasperation. Jon finally caught sight of Soval, but Genie smiled at the ambassador.

"Ambassador, I'm sure you've met Captain Jonathan Archer by now. And I'm sure you know Ambassador Soval."

"I am acquainted with him, yes." He eyed the way Archer was touching her, but did not say anything. "Genie, you were about to show me the nachos?" he said evenly. "I would be agreeable to that now. Captain Archer," he said with a nod, then walked past him.

He was angry, and he had no right to be. Genie, no matter what was going on, did not belong to him. She was young, and he had no claim. That displeased him, but he pushed the anger and displeasure down. It was the human way to touch each other in that manner, and not his business.

"He is such a child," she hissed as she stood side by side with him, loading her plate up. "I hate it when he does that. And I can't make a scene because dad invited him, and you're right there...I wish he'd grow up."

She glanced at him, then her eyes flooded with concern.

"Soval?" she asked, lowering her voice even more. "You ok?" She paused. "I can get my dad to have Archer join him at his table. I don't want to talk to him when you're going to be here for such a short time."

Soval pushed down his displeasure, "I am adequate. I forget the human protocols of touching from time to time, Genie, that is all." He gathered his nachos, and he noticed that Admiral Forrest saw his plate and grinned wide. Archer and Gardner were being entertained by Max by the time he sat down at the table. "When do you leave for your camp?"

"I leave next week. The flight over there will be maybe 3 hours. Not too bad. Modern shuttles are faster than older airplanes, and more efficient."

He nodded and ate a nacho, and she smiled. "Are they good?"

Again, he nodded. "Very agreeable."

She took a bite of her stew and made a noise of appreciation. He picked at his food, watching her eat her stew. He got up and retrieved a small bowl of it, cursing himself for not thinking about the fact that she made it, probably for him. He sat down spooned some of the stew into his mouth.

"This is very agreeable, Genie. Your stew is delicious." He gave up his nachos in favor of the stew, and he found himself thinking about the robes he was giving her; he had the desire to see her open her package.

When he finished the stew he wiped his lips with a napkin and then leaned forward, "Do you think it would be possible for you to open your package out in the limo? I would be agreeable to seeing you see the surprise portion of my gift."

She grinned and abandoned the party, slipping out the door with him. He pulled her inside the limo and handed her the box, neatly wrapped in blue paper. She smiled and opened it, then gasped.

"Soval," she breathed, pulling the robes and jewels from their resting place of tissue paper. "Oh my God..."

She touched the robes as if they were made of spiders silk and dew, then stood and put them on. They surprisingly matched her light blue dress, and she smiled at him when he smoothed out the front for her. He retrieved some of the jewels and placed them around her neck, and she looked down at herself, seemingly in awe of his gift.

"Oh my God," she repeated. "Soval, thank you! Thank you, thank you!" He sat back down, and she sat next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, Soval..."

Soval tensed as she embraced him, not knowing how to respond. He knew how he wanted to respond, but it was inappropriate. He opted to gently squeeze her in return. Swallowing he spoke into her hair, "The rest of what you had on your list is in the bottom of the box." he murmured, "The colors of the robes are the colors of my family...just to let you know."

He could smell her scent in her hair, it had changed from when she was ill, it was similar but now there was a sweetness to it he had not noticed then. "Genie you will take good care of yourself while you are at this camp." He stated it as a demand and not as a suggestion, or a hope. "Write me as often as you can."

He leaned back from the embrace feeling it had gone on longer than propriety would really allow. He looked down into her eyes. "I must go now, Genie. You should return to the party." his voice was as soft as wind bending the petal of a flower. "Your absence will be noticed."

She lightly squeezed his shoulder and smiled up at him. "You take care of yourself too, Soval," she whispered.

"I will," he promised, letting his expression soften.

"I'll miss you," she said quietly, stroking her hand down his arm. "But I'll see you in two months, ok?"

"That would be agreeable. When do you turn 18?"

"End of the month."

"What would you like for your birthday?"

She leaned in close with a smirk on her lips. "The one thing you're denying me now. I guess I might get it someday. You keep yourself safe, my dear, and give my regards to your young shadow."

She left him alone in the limo, and he watched her walk in with her package under his arm. He sat there for a moment before comming Sorak, who joined him a few minutes later.

"Are you well, Osu?"

"I am. The driver is taking us to the air pad. Are you ready to go home?"

"I am Osu."

Soval nodded and watched the building as they moved away.

"Osu?"

"I just wish to meditate, Sorak. There is nothing more to discuss than that."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to makaem, dinopoodle, Ahlysha, mintandtea, tahmtahm, 2redbird, Caren Rose, and Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu for reviewing!**_

Soval found a nice shady spot in the center of the gardens of Shir kahr, and he opened his letter.

_My dearest Soval,_

Well, I arrived at camp two days ago and got put into my classes. Mornings are lectures, afternoons are training. It's warm over here, but the drill sergeant in our training block seems to be able to wear a full uniform and not sweat a drop. She's actually kind of funny (we're not supposed to laugh at her jokes, but she keeps making them. She knows we all thought this would be boot camp, but it's more of an introduction to tactical situations).

In the evenings, if we're not too tired, they have at least three things going on. It's a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be. So far, I've been playing soccer with some of the guys. I'm a good goalie (for a girl, as they say. Misogynists), and so far the team I'm on has a pretty good track record. In the ten or so games we've played, we've only lost 2.

How is Vulcan? I know you can't give me details, but I don't want to know about your mission. How are you? Have you met your student yet?

All my love,

_Genie _

Sipping some tea, he tried to imagine Genie doing all she had described. With a sigh he thought he could see her, and it was stimulating to think of her doing so much to improve herself and her skills. He had no doubt she would do well, she had that kind of focus.

Pulling out a small slate, he placed a piece of paper upon its smooth surface and wrote.

_Dear Genie,_

I have arrived in what could be called "winter" on Vulcan. It is still not what you would term winter, but it is much cooler than normal. It lasts a few weeks every year. I am agreeable to this, as I have discovered that thirty years on Earth has made me more heat sensitive than before, at least for the first few days I am home again. My time here is being spent wisely, and as of yet I have not met with my young student. He is apparently in Gol for some reason not known to me. It is just as well, the duties I am seeing to now need finesse and not the blunderings of a hot tempered youth.

I am sending you some tea from my world, it will help refresh you and energize you between your drills. I used to drink it when I was in the military. I still do partake when the day has been trying.

I am well and my business is being accomplished without trial. I am currently sipping tea in one of the gardens of Shi'Kahr. I might go later and have a soak in the springs before returning to work.

Until I see you again...

Yours,

_Soval_

…

She giggled at the thought of him relaxing in the springs, and she smiled. If anyone deserved a vacation, it was him.

"What are you reading?"

She looked up at Thomas, one of the nicer members of her soccer team, who put his tray down across from her.

"A letter. From a friend."

"Cool. Where's your friend?"

"Vulcan," she said simply, then tore into her lasagna.

_My dearest Soval,_

Training is going well. The boys on the soccer team have warmed up to me, and I've made some new friends. One of the girls on one of the other teams threatened to report them if they didn't stop pointing out the obvious fact that I'm a girl, and a lot of the nicer guys backed her. They won't be bothering me again. Needless to say, Mary, Thomas, DJ, Amanda and I have become fast friends. We went sight-seeing on our day off and toured the space museum in New Berlin. We got to see the cockpit of the Dauntless, and we passed some Vulcans on our way back to camp. I smiled and waved, and they looked at me like I had a koala bear sitting on my head, and not in a cute way either. Oh well.

I'm very very pleased that you are taking some well-deserved time off, without us nosy humans all up in your hair. I laughed at the thought of you sitting in some spa, but then I thought of how much I'd like to be there with you, or you here with me. Enjoy the winter weather and your vacation.

All my love,

_Genie _

Two weeks later, she received his reply.

_Dear Genie,_

I think I mislead you. I am not having a vacation, I simply took a couple hours from my duties to soak in the springs. Vulcans do not take vacations.

It sounds as if you are gaining in popularity. That is agreeable. The next time you pass Vulcans, raise the ta'al and they will respond much better. They were probably confused by your eager greeting. The Vulcans you passed also might be from the Science Directorate. I just signed some paperwork moving the ship that Solkar used in your First Contact over to your government for display in a museum. A contingent was sent to see to the installation. If that is who you saw, then it is likely you were one of _the __first humans they had actually seen. None of them have been off world before._

I have enclosed literature about Shi'Kahr and the springs for your enlightenment.

My time is short now. I must travel to Gol and pick up my new pupil. I am not sure why since his family lives in Shi'Kahr, but so it is.

_Yours,_

Soval 

…

Genie had another outing with her friends, and she passed another group of Vulcans. She did as Soval suggested and raised that greeting, and they raised it in return. One even stopped her.

"Where did you learn the greeting?" the young man asked. She smiled.

"Your ambassador taught me. He works closely with my father."

"Ah," the man said, then said something to his companions. They walked off, and he turned back to her. "May I show you and your friends the new exhibit?"

She glanced at them, and they all seemed ok with it. She could tell they were probably surprised to find a friendly Vulcan on the planet.

The Vulcan, named Senak, stayed with them, giving them loads of information about the ship and First Contact. His father had been on the ship when it landed, and he relayed some of the stories.

After their tour, he walked them back to camp, but when her friends went in the gate, he held her back.

"It was agreeable to meet you, Genevieve Forrest," he said, his dark brown eyes shining with something. She couldn't tell what. "And your friends as well. Do you live here? In New Berlin?"

She shook her head. "San Francisco. Where do you live?"

"I am from Gol. My mother is one of the priestesses in the high temples there."

She raised her eyebrows. "Cool! I'll have to ask about that..."

"I could tell you now."

She shook her head. "It's nearly curfew. But...I might see you around. Are you staying at the Consulate in Berlin?"

He nodded. "For another week, yes. Then I must return to Vulcan."

"It was nice to meet another Vulcan. Thank you for the tour. I appreciated it."

He did something rather odd. He ever so gently touched his fingers to her face, his eyes dark pools of some unreadable emotion, but then he pulled back and bid her goodnight.

_My dearest Soval,_

I'm happy to report that you're not the only friendly neighborhood Vulcan I've met. I did as you suggested and raised that salute, and one of the Vulcans was apparently so impressed that he gave me and my friends a tour of the exhibit. It was really cool, and very informative. Did you know that ship could go warp 5? Back in the 21st century! I know, I know, I'm probably coming off like an excited geek, but I guess I share my father's enthusiasm for this sort of thing.

Anyway, give your pupil my regards, and good luck with him. Gotta get up early tomorrow. It's our last week, and we'll be doing battle drills until our ears fall off.

All my love,

_Genie_

P.S. That tea must be imbibed with essence of Vulcan, because I felt as strong as one after drinking it. THANK YOU! 

…

Soval sat down and rubbed his hand over his forehead. Sarek had been with him less than three days and he was ready to push him out of an air lock into space. He was just about to meditate when Sorak entered his quarters. "This just came for you, Osu, given your day with the young Osu, I thought you might find this agreeable." He handed Soval the letter, and then bowed to him before he left.

He opened it up and read it slowly so it took more time. He then put his meditation lamp out and went to his desk.

_Dear Genie,_

You must give me the name of your guide. I will put in a commendation for him and his diplomacy. I find it agreeable that you were able to get a preview of the installation. When I return there will be an official opening of the exhibit, perhaps you will join me as my guest? There will be a formal event and then a ball. I would be agreeable if you were my guest. You will have to endure Sarek for a time, but nothing is ever perfect. What is, is.

I will send you more tea in this package as well. It is an invigorating blend. I will also send you the latest version of Skon's translations. I think you will find them informative.

Yours,

Soval 

…

Genie read his letter, and she could almost see him bent over a candle, pinching his nosebridge in frustration. She had to meet this Sarek kid and give him a talking to. She giggled despite herself, imagining some rambunctious ten-year-old terrorizing Soval. She wished she could be there to see that, and then massage Soval's shoulders and help him relax.

_My dearest Soval,_

The name of our guide was Senak, and he said he was from Gol. He was very helpful and friendly, and as far as diplomacy skills, this guy got top marks in my opinion. Please put in a good word for him. Thank you!

And thank you for the tea. I'm back home now. Camp ended well, and I learned a lot. I'm still sore from all the combat drills we had to do, but such is the life of a soldier.

I didn't know you were in the military. Tell me about that.

As far as the ball, I would be more than honored to be your arm candy! Sorry, couldn't resist. Actually, considering your looks, you're my arm candy. I might have to fight off a few human women to keep you to myself all night.

I guess we have to accept the little squirt in our plans, don't we? I eagerly await your return, and if propriety would allow it, I'd accost you before you took two steps away from your shuttle and show you how humans greet someone they love after being parted for a long while. But, rules have to be observed, so I'll restrain myself.

All my love,

Genie 

…

_Dear Genie,_

I served in the Vulcan/Andorian war. That should date me for you, and give you a clue to my actual age. I was what you humans would call a grunt for most of my service. I earned a position of leadership when my commanding officer was killed in combat and I lead my men and women out of the battle without further casualties. I then negotiated the release of some hostages before we were taken off planet. It is how I started in diplomacy.

Accost me with affection? I am afraid that isn't possible, Genie, you are still not of an age where that would be deemed appropriate even if the physical show of affection was proper in public for Vulcans. Your father would surely have something to say in disapproval and I could not dishonor him, or you in that manner.

What are your plans now that you have returned from camp? I am eager to hear what Genie Forrest has planned next. I will be back on Earth in one month.

Yours,

Soval 

She smirked at his reference to her age and shook her head, taking up her pen.

_My dearest Soval,_

I guess you forgot, but I turned 18 a few months ago. I am an adult by the standards of my people and free to make my own decisions. So why on Earth would I be not of age to show you affection?

What I wrote down was a desire, not something I would actually do. Even in human society, tackling someone and kissing the living daylights out of them isn't in good form. And yes, I think my father would be appalled.

But in the meantime, I have applications to fill out in case the MACO plan doesn't work out for me, and my dad says he'll let me be an assistant to Captain Gardner for a couple of weeks, since his secretary is sick, and I applied for an assistant's position there before I went to camp. You have to be at least 21 to have a full-time job there, but 18 and over are allowed assistant's positions, which are only part time.

So enjoy your time on Vulcan, because the construction of Enterprise is about to begin, and you know what a headache that'll bring you every night.

All my love,

Genie 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to bina W, Ahlysha (thanks for both), Rishooter, Caren Rose, dinopoodle and alpha for reviewing!**_

Soval read Genie's letter. He did know that her birthday was coming, but did not realize it had passed already. He frowned deeply, knowing it was customary to give a human a gift for the anniversary of their birth, and he missed the day, and he missed the day that she had ascended into adulthood.

"You are disquieted, Osu." Sarek said as he entered the office.

Soval put the letter in his desk and turned his attention to the young Vulcan man. "I am not," he replied dismissively as he stood. "Sit; we have much to go over before the meeting with the High Command."

When Soval was alone again, he took out pen and paper.

_Dear Genie,_

You will forgive an old Vulcan his moment of thoughtlessness. I knew your age of ascension was near, but did not realize it had passed. You will, I hope, forgive my lack of awareness. I am sending with this letter a gift for your day of birth, and a promise that when I return to earth I will take you to an establishment of your choice for a meal, and whatever entertainment event you desire. Just the two of us with no "little squirts" as you call them along.

May I ask how you celebrated your birthday? It was curious that you did not mention it in our correspondence.

I hope you find my gift to you agreeable.

Yours,

Soval

…

She giggled at the letter, then looked to his gift in the box. She gasped as she pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace, and a bracelet, and earrings. She touched them lightly, holding them up to the light, and she immediately scrambled for her pen and paper.

"Who gave you these?" her dad asked. She twisted around, in the midst of writing her usual greeting, and she hadn't heard him come in.

"Um...Ambassador Soval. For a late birthday present."

Her dad gasped and called for her mother, and Abigail came running.

"Look what Soval gave Genie!" He held up the diamond ensemble, and Abigail raised her eyebrows, her jaw dropping slightly.

"Oh my Lord...those are beautiful! Genie...you're sure it was Ambassador Soval?"

"Yes, mom, I know it was the ambassador."

"Wow...put them on."

She sighed and obeyed, going to her mirror to put on the earrings. She let her mother put the necklace around her neck, and she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. She then turned around and struck a pose for her mother, and Abigail was shaking her head.

"Wow..."

"Diamonds and Vulcan ambassadors are a girl's best friends, I guess."

Her mother chuckled in appreciation, then Genie took off the jewels and laid them carefully back in what they had come in. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a thank-you letter to write."

"You'd better thank the ambassador. I still don't quite understand why he would do such a thing, but I don't need to tell you that this was very generous of him."

"I know, dad." She shooed them both out of the room and got to work on her letter.

_My dearest Soval,_

That gift went beyond the realm of agreeable into the land of jaw-dropping. Truly, my mother's jaw dropped when she saw your gift. She made me put them on, and I had to show them off to my parents. Then I shoved them out of here so I could write to you.

Thank you. Thank you a million times over. Your gift is the most beautiful thing I have ever received. I can think of few things more lovely than this. I cannot express how amazing of a gift that is. Thank you so much for your generosity, for even thinking of me.

How did I celebrate my birthday? By crawling around in the mud under some barbed wire. I rewarded myself with some cake at dinner, but otherwise it was a pretty normal day. We'll be celebrating with family and friends this weekend. I wish you could come. That'd be an even better birthday present than any jewels.

I like your idea for celebrating on our own. Tell the "little squirt" I said hello, and if you dare, tell him to behave himself.

All my love, coming to you speechless,

Genie 

…

Soval received the note and knew it was too late to make the party for the weekend. It had already passed. Though, the news that his gift was pleasing to her did add to the contentedness of his mind, so he took solace in that.

Sarek entered his office, and Soval put the letter in his desk. "Sarek, I have finished the work for the High Command early. We were not due to leave Vulcan for three more weeks, but I have decided that we are leaving tonight. Take the rest of the afternoon and pack your things while I arrange transport."

Sarek looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I do not understand, Osu. There is so much here for me to learn."

Sarek stood and raised his eyebrow at him, his nostrils flaring slightly. "What you need to learn will not be found on Vulcan, not now."

"Does this have to do with those letters you get?" Sarek asked, folding his hands before him.

Soval's nostrils flared more and his jaw tightened, "Go and pack, Sarek. You are under my command now, and that is what I have asked you to do."

Sarek started out of the office and then turned as if he might ask another question, but then walked out in silence.

Soval pulled the letter out of the drawer and stared. His time to perhaps claim her as _telsu_ might be drawing near.

…

Genie had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. Her mother and father were downstairs, so they could answer, and she figured it was probably one of their friends, paying a short visit. She was dressed in short shorts and a tank top, sitting in front of the mirror.

She heard someone knock on the door, and she turned, confused. "Come in!" she called.

She hastily clamored to her feet as Soval walked in, his robes billowing a little as he closed the door behind him. He almost looked amused as his gaze raked over her body, and she blushed, feeling exposed.

"Soval," she breathed. She blushed harder. "Ambassador."

A smirk broke out across his face as he spoke. "I arrived from Vulcan only a few hours ago." He held up a letter. "I thought I might deliver this myself since I was, as you humans say, in the neighborhood." His eyes darkened slightly, and he opened the letter.

_"Dear Genie,_

I have had the fortune to be finished with my duties early. In fact, I will arrive before the letter so I will deliver it myself and see how you are doing. With this letter comes an invitation to dinner. It is my hope that you have not scheduled other social engagements."

Yours,

Soval."

He looked up at her, his eyes raking over her body and then meeting hers. "Do you have any other social engagements this evening, Genie?"

He folded his hands before him and waited patiently for an answer. Her jaw was relaxed, her mouth open, so he reached out and took her chin between his fingers and lifted it slightly, "It is unbecoming to let your mouth hang in such a way. One of your Earth flies might find entrance, and I have been told by Sorak they are disagreeable to taste."

Despite herself, she giggled, though he didn't remove his fingers from her chin. The warmth of his fingers was making warmth pool in her gut, and she stared into his brown eyes, transfixed.

"Sorak...has swallowed a fly?"

"Indeed."

She smirked, but it died. He still hadn't removed his fingers, and she thought about what it would be like for him to cup her cheek, or stroke her neck, or touch her in some other way.

"I'm not dressed yet."

He glanced down at her scantily clad body. "I've noticed."

Another gush of warmth pooled in her gut. "Dinner sounds great," she said, forcing her lips to stop gawking at his gorgeousness and smile instead.

Soval stroked his index finger over her jawline and then released her chin, "I will wait down stairs. I must speak with your father before we leave." He bowed slightly and backed out of her room.

Genie rifled through her closet and found a nice dress, and she changed quickly and rushed down the stairs, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She had considered leaving it down, but she figured if it was out of her face, she'd be better off. It was a bit chilly outside, and a cold wind was blowing. But still, she walked with Soval to the aircar and smiled at him as he helped her into the vehicle.

…

Soval walked down the stairs and into the living room where Max and Abigail were sitting.

"She was sufficiently surprised," he said neutrally. "She is changing clothes, and she said there were no plans for this evening. You do not mind that I take her out for dinner for her birthday, then?"

Abigail raised her eyebrows. "I told you she'd be thrilled. Go ahead, just have her back before midnight."

"Understood."

He left the room, waiting in the front hallway for Genie to come down, and she glanced at her husband. Max looked amused.

"The minute they leave, I'm wiping that smile off your face," she muttered. Max chuckled.

"This is so weird! It's like..."

Abigail watched in satisfaction as the smile slid off her husband's face. Genie came in and kissed her father's cheek, hugged her mother and left with Soval without so much as a goodbye. Abigail knew that look.

"So when you figure it out, go ahead and let me know."

…

Soval took the drivers side and looked over at her, "You are not wearing any of the jewelry I have bought you."

Her chin dropped again and he smirked, pulling a small box from his robes. he handed it to her.

"Perhaps this will go with your outfit. It is your second birthday gift." He started the air car and pulled away from the house. "There is a restaurant, in Chinatown, and it is small, but the food there is top quality. Are you agreeable to going? If that is not a good spot, I can gain reservations and Ches Henri, in the top of the observation tower in the Met building."

"Soval, if I win an Oscar or appear at some high functions, I promise you, I will wear those diamonds." She opened the box and smiled at the locket, then frowned.

"I've seen this before...IDIC, right?"

He looked pleased as he reached out and took the box out for her. She turned away from him and let him put it around her neck. It looked like copper and bronze, and it looked rather nice with the blue dress she had on.

"Indeed. Infinite diversity-"

"In infinite combination, yes," she said with him. "It's beautiful."

She hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek, letting her fingers linger a little on his shoulder. "Thank you," she breathed in his ear.

"The IDIC is done in my small clan's colors." he whispered when she kissed his cheek, "It is good you are agreeable to it, Genie, it looks pleasing on you."

She then sat where she was before and looked down at the locket, tracing its lines with a light finger. He pulled over on an empty street and stopped the air car, "Genie, may we have a discussion before dinner? I feel it is important."

She turned towards him, panicking for a second, thinking she had done something wrong. "If I've offended you, I'm sorry. But you're the one who gave me the necklace, and I did what any red-blooded human female would do. I could have...nevermind. I apologize if I've upset you."

"You have not. That is not what I wish to discuss."

Her heart began to hammer, and she looked into his eyes. Her gaze flicked between his brown irises to his ears and back again.

He touched her face at her temple, sliding his finger down to her chin. "I am courting you, Genie Forrest, in hopes that you will consent to becoming my mate. I know you have stated that you love me, but I know that means different things to different people. I want to know, Genie, if that is agreeable to you...is my goal realistic?"

His fingers traced her cheek again. "To make you my mate," he clarified. "Before you answer, if your answer is yes, then I think it a reasonable measure that we take your parents out to dinner to discuss this with them. It is the Vulcan way to have family involved." His eyes lingered over her lips, but flicked up to her eyes.

She raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "Soval..." She nodded, not knowing what to say, and she leaned forward, her eyes on his lips. She wanted so much to kiss him, to let him feel what she felt for him, and she glanced up at him, asking silent permission.

"Ok," she said after a moment's pause. "We can take my mom and dad out and discuss this...but can we do it another night?" She paused. "And can I please kiss you?"

Soval nodded, he had his answer. "Of course, I was not thinking of taking them out this evening. This evening I am dedicated to making your birthday, which I missed, a contented one." A gleam of mischief danced in his eyes. "I will kiss you...but the first kiss, will be a Vulcan kiss."

He lifted her hand and rolled down her ring and pinky fingers, and her thumb. He held her remaining two fingers up at eye level with them both.

"A Vulcan kiss, Genie. Hold your hands steady," he murmured, his voice almost a purr. He rubbed the pads of his fingers down the back of her knuckles, and then in a fluid movement ran them up the pads of her fingers. He stroked her fingers firmly; she gasped as a shock of electricity shot through her core, and her eyes fluttered closed.

His fingers were delivering some sort of electric current through her fingers and down through her body, and she didn't know her fingers were that sensitive. She wanted to press herself into him, grind on him, but she steadied herself with a hand on the seat and stared incredulously at their fingers entwining with each other. Her lips parted in arousal as he stroked up her fingers and down their backs, then back down again.

She dared look at his eyes, and they were black pools of something mischievous and dark, and she felt another pulse of warmth spill into her gut as his gaze met hers.

"Oh," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Please don't stop..."

Her lips parted of their own accord, and she felt his lips on her mouth, like a hot brand. His kiss was slow, tentative at first, but not nervous. He knew was he was doing and reminded her of this fact when he gently nibbled at her lower lip. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her fingers to his.

By the time he pulled away, she was panting for breath, and her nether regions were throbbing in want. She slowly opened her eyes and fixed him with an incredulous stare.

"Is my affection agreeable Genie?"

"Your affection...Soval...I have no words."

She pulled him back for a brief kiss. "You taste good," she whispered, pulling away and returning to her seat. She had to get a little distance between them, or else she would forget dinner and concentrate on the quickest way to disrobe the two of them.

"I have a question, though."

"Yes?"

"When we first met...face to face...you asked what kind of perfume I was wearing. And you know I wasn't wearing perfume. Is your nose that sensitive?"

She saw a rare sight as he started the car: he almost looked as if he were smiling. "Yes, Genie, my nose is sensitive. Though a female Vulcan's sense of smell is triple that of a male, my olfactory sense is sufficient." She noted that he licked his lips. "And your taste is agreeable as well, Genie."

She felt her face get hot, but she felt rather daring. She leaned over and inhaled at his neck, and she made a little noise of approval at the scent that flooded her nose. It was musky and masculine, yet foreign all the same, spicy, smoky...just...Soval.

"Always wondered what you smell like," she murmured, kissing him quickly underneath his jaw. "You smell delicious."

She hoped that would be enough payback, that he would blush. She wondered if Vulcans blushed, and if so, what made them do so.

"It is fortunate you find my scent pleasing. I too find your scent pleasing. That lends itself, scientifically, to the idea that we will be genetically compatible and able to produce offspring." He let that thought linger in the air. She felt her nerves and her arousal jump at the thought of producing offspring with him. A child of their own...

After he had pulled into traffic he reached over and placed his fingers against hers, as in the human gesture to hold hands.

"If we do have a kid, I just hope they get your ears," she said absentmindedly, stroking his fingers. He glanced at her, and she met his gaze with a bright smile. She imagined going to this opening for the museum in New Berlin, dressed in a nice outfit and those diamonds...she grinned to herself and stroked him a little harder, leaning back in the seat as her thighs ached. He could probably smell her from outside the car if he tried.

They flew through traffic, his free hand directing the controls with ease, and she glanced at him. Her heart suddenly stopped as she realized...she had just kissed Ambassador Soval. She was kissing him still, the Vulcan way, stroking her fingers up and down his. The thought made her toes curl, and she shook her head.

"I love my life," she said, closing her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Max strode into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, stretching a little. He didn't know why, but he had waited up for Soval and Genie to come home, and strangely enough, Soval dropped her off at the door at exactly 12 midnight. Not a second before. Strange...

Abigail was reading her regular news feed, and she was shuffling through the tabloids when she called him over.

"Max...is that Genie?"

He glanced over her shoulder at the picture and frowned. " '_Ambassador Soval and unknown woman share romantic candlelight dinner in Chinatown_'," he read, shaking his head. "I wouldn't call that romantic, would you?"

Abigail raised an eyebrow. "I remember sitting at a similarly lit table on our wedding night."

He felt his face get hot, but he squeezed her shoulder and scrolled down to the article. There wasn't much, just a little blurb about Soval and the 'mystery woman' laughing and socializing.

"Nobody's life is private anymore," he sighed, then went to his office. He called Soval at the Consulate and took a seat.

"Admiral is this call business or personal?" he asked, folding his hands before him.

"Personal. Did you notice any paparazzi near you when you took Genie out?"

"No, not necessarily. I assume you saw the tabloid?"

Max nodded. "To think my daughter is in the gossip column!" He sighed in frustration. "Well...Genie looked damn star-struck by the time you got her home. I'm starting to think Abigail was right..."

He frowned and looked at Soval. "Was your dinner...intentionally romantic?"

Soval raised an eyebrow, "Admiral, I think this is a discussion better had in private the two of us. I spoke with Genie last night about talking to you and your wife. She asked me to do it after our dinner last night. I think you know Vulcans well enough to know that emotionalism is never our intention, but I do have a certain...intention toward your daughter. If you are not busy, Max, I would be agreeable to meeting you within the hour."

"Intention?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You'd better come explain to me what that is. I respect you, Soval, and I consider you a friend...should I wake Genie?"

"That might be wise. However, she may not want to get up this early." Soval almost sounded rueful, and Max smiled despite himself.

"I know. I remember when she stayed up all night reading that book on philosophy you gave her. Started whacking me upside the head with a pillow."

Soval almost looked amused. "Indeed, she can be...pernicious, I am sure."

Max laughed, then sobered. "Come over, and we'll have brunch, all right?"

"I will be over presently." He nodded and cut the com.

…

Soval walked out of his office and passed Sorak. "Osu?" his aide asked, a short inquiry into where he was going.

"I am leaving for today, Sorak. Have Sarek alphabetize all of the hard copy files while I away, and double check each document for inaccuracies." He slid on his top robes, and began walking down the hall, "I will check in later."

Sorak smirked, "Yes, Osu."

He drove to Max's house, silently going over in his mind what he wanted to say, as he did before he entered into any negotiation. In his memory he could not recall ever having a negotiation like this, not with a friend on such a personal matter. He had done much research on human courting and mating habits. A woman as young as Genie, while of legal age, was still under the family's protection and counsel. It was an interesting turn, he thought, one he would hope he would never have to repeat.

He pulled into the drive, parking he straightened his robes and marched forward to knock on the door.

…

Max went to Genie's room the minute he got off the line with Soval, and she groaned as he shook her awake.

"Honey, the ambassador is coming over. You should probably get up and brush your hair."

She popped right out of bed when he said that, and she started pacing in front of her closet, pulling things out and rejecting them.

"Pumpkin, just pick something. This is casual."

She glared at him and picked some jeans and a nice shirt, and he left her to change.

He walked down the stairs just as he heard a knock on the door, and he opened it to find Soval, dressed in his usual finery, and he invited him inside. Abigail asked if he wanted some coffee, but Soval declined.

"So...how are things at the Consulate? Genie says you have a new aide or something, right?"

"I have a pupil. He is of Surak's clan, the oldest and most influential family on my world. He is under my tutelage for entrance into the diplomatic arena."

"Ok," he said, quickly retrieving his coffee from the kitchen. It was cold now, but he wanted something to hold. He wasn't sure why.

Genie strode in and took a seat next to Soval as if she did this every day, and Max frowned. Abigail walked in a few moments later and took a seat by him, and now that everyone was in the room, he looked to Soval to explain why he was here.

"I thank you both for allowing me audience." He nodded to Genie, and then looked at both Max and Abigail. "I do have intentions toward your daughter. In my culture, if a male is not bonded and he finds a female that stirs his _katra_, he approaches the woman and declares _koon'unt so-lik, t_he desire to take her as a mate."

Max opened his mouth to protest, but Soval held up a hand. "I have been on earth for 27 years now, and I know that a male approaches the parents of a young woman asking for permission to date her."

"That's not always the case," Genie countered, but fell silent when Soval looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. He didn't look angry, which surprised him.

Soval looked back to him and continued."There is a dating period, and..." He paused and raised his eyebrows. "It is unnecessary that I describe your own dating customs to you. Forgive me."

He cleared his throat. " My intentions are honorable. I am agreeable to your daughter, and have not behaved in a way that would bring shame to our friendship, her, or myself. In fact, I might set your mind at ease with this fact...Vulcans will not engage in sexual intimacy when we are not bonded." He paused, then sat back, having said his piece. "I will answer any questions you have."

Max stared at the pair of them for a while. "How old are you, ambassador?"

"Older than you," he said vaguely. Genie giggled, and Max fixed her with a hard stare.

"So...my friend, who is older than me, wants to date my daughter, who is only 18."

Abigail shrugged. "I don't see a problem with this if the ambassador doesn't."

Max frowned, but his wife pressed on. "Ambassador, how long do Vulcans live?"

"Approximately 200 years. Sometimes as long as 250."

"So you two would grow old together?"

Soval nodded. "Can you still have children?"

"Yes."

Abigail smiled. "Oh, I bet my grandbabies will be beautiful."

"Honey, he's talking about dating, not marriage!"

Genie rolled her eyes. "Dad...I love Soval. I really do. You're always talking about growing closer with our Vulcan allies! Well...here I am! How much closer can you get than to date one?"

"Marriage," Soval said flatly, and Genie laughed.

Soval looked at Genie, "That is my goal, Genie. Vulcans do not date many people. Normally our marriages are arranged." He turned back to the two of them. "My intentions are very serious, but that said, I will not hold Genie back from anything she wishes to do. She indicated a desire to become a MACO...I would support and encourage that, it is not uncommon in Vulcan society to be parted for extended times. There is still much she needs to know about me, and I her."

His gaze became the most emotional he had ever seen, almost pleading. "Please, Max, ask any questions you desire. I am asking to date your daughter, for your permission to do that. You will not offend me, and what you think is important to me. I did not set out for this to happen, for a long time I did not know who I was speaking with. Your daughter is a credit to you and your wife."

Max looked at his daughter. "Genie?"

She held up her hands. "I've said my piece. The ball's in your court, dad."

Soval looked confused, and she quickly explained. "It's his move."

He nodded, and Max couldn't help but smile at the way his daughter reached for Soval's hand. He allowed her to hold it, the human way, not the two-fingered thing he had seen a few times over the years.

"You really love him, huh?"

"Yes," she said emphatically. Max looked to his wife, who simply smiled.

"I married you right out of high school. I have no regrets. And he's not even asking for marriage just yet."

He sighed and threw up his hands. "Then who am I to stop you?"

Genie squealed in delight and squeezed Soval's hand, and the ambassador bowed his head.

"You respect her, or else we'll have an ugly diplomatic situation on our hands. I have a phase pistol, a shovel, and a spacious backyard. Do I make myself clear, ambassador?"

The Vulcan stood. "Max if I dishonor her then I would expect nothing else. It would be the treatment I deserve. I do wish to apologize to you both. I wanted to speak to you before the article came out."

Max grinned. "Now there's a man who knows his place, Genie," he said, shaking Soval's hand. "You're dating my daughter...if you get married, the media will have a field day."

"Article?" Genie asked.

Abby handed her the PADD, and Genie's eyes went wide. She began to giggle though, and Max smiled at his daughter's apparent apathy towards her public image. He knew his image had to be pristine, and he was a little worried about what this tabloid might say about Soval, but Genie laughed in the face of public disgrace.

But if those bastards ruined her reputation, or said anything bad about her, he would have the authorities on their doorstep as soon as possible. And he was sure Soval would be on his side.

Soval stood, and walked to Max and Abigail. "I would take all of out for dinner, if you would allow me. A celebration of a potential of an increase in our household." Soval held his hand out to Max, an indication that he was trying to shake his hand.

"Archer will love this," Abigail said to her daughter, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Archer can shove it. I don't care what he thinks."

It didn't escape his attention that Soval looked quite pleased to hear this, and Max chuckled. "I don't really care what that young buck thinks either. You two make...the strangest couple. So how long have you two...?"

Genie looked to Soval. "I've had a crush on you for a long time. When did you start...you said I stir your _katra_? What exactly does that mean?"

"Your apparent intelligence and inquisitive nature was apparent early on in our correspondence, Genie. I find those traits admirable, and your music began stirring my _katra_. Which means that..." He cocked his head slightly. "The closest translation to _katra_ might be what humans refer to a soul, but it is the complete embodiment of a Vulcan, our logic, discipline, our everything. A Vulcan male will use the phrase "to stir a _katra_" or some version of that, to describe what happens when we stand in the presence of someone who will be "she who is our wife." It is a compliment, Genie, and it speaks to the depth of devotion a male will have for his mate." He bowed his head. "It is not said lightly."

Abigail smiled at Max, sliding her hand into his she then turned to Soval and Genie, "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Let's get some food and talk about all this. I have to say I think it's great, the whole thing, and I can hardly wait to hear about your culture."

Soval nodded. "My flitter awaits. I will suggest we do go out of town for this meal. It will make us all less appealing targets for the media."

Genie grinned, "I don't know, I kind of like being seen with you, Soval. It marks my turf! He's mine, and everyone else can back off."

Max noted that Soval looked rather pleased to have Genie claim him, and he chuckled, reaching for his wife's hand. He let the two of them go first and bent to speak to Abigail.

"Have you ever seen her so happy?" Soval and Genie were discussing the media, and his daughter was practically glowing.

"They'll be a sight at parties and family reunions, that's for sure."

Max nodded. "Mm...I'm starving too, babe. What are you in the mood for?"

"Pancakes sound good? Well, I guess it's Soval's choice."

"Genie's choice," the ambassador said, helping his girlfriend into the flitter. He then stepped aside and let Max and Abigail in, then went to the driver's side.

Genie looked at her dad with a "see" look and then grinned, "Daddy wants pancakes, so let's do that."

Soval nodded. "It will be as you ask." Max typed in a search for pancakes and found one in Tennessee, then handed the PADD to Soval.

"This review states that it is over 100 years old and one of the most noted pancake establishments in your North America with over 100 styles. It will take us one hour twenty minutes to arrive there. Is this suitable?"

Everyone nodded, and Soval started the flitter, glancing fondly at Genie sitting next to him. Max smiled and leaned back into the seat with his wife, and closed his eyes as the vehicle took off.

His daughter was dating Soval.

Soval was happy about this.

His life was crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to Ahlysha, Caren Rose, maba7x, mintandtea, bina W, 2redbird, escape5 (have some more!) and the anon reviewer for reviewing!**_

Genie walked into the Consulate and went straight to Sorak's desk on the third floor, and she leaned against it as he finished up a report.

"Is Soval in?"

"He is in a tutoring session with Sarek," he replied, and she smiled ruefully.

"What's your opinion of him?"

Sorak raised an eyebrow and turned to his report. "He is young. I will say no more."

She giggled. "Ok...don't worry, I won't tell anyone. From what Soval says, this guy is nearly royalty on Vulcan."

"He is as good as. He is directly descended from Surak himself."

She raised her eyebrows. "And here I got the impression that Surak was a humble and wise philosopher."

Sorak raised his eyebrows, "He was from what we know of him, but his original writings are lost and what we have is the translations of his writings from his followers." He smirked, "He could have been a womanizer, I could be his descendant."

Genie burst out laughing at Sorak's comment. "Sir, if I had a hat, I would tip it to you. Nicely played, Sorak, nicely played."

"Or at a certain age he could have been what humans call...a jerk. It is not known." He stood and smoothed his robes, "I will let Osu know you are here." He bowed his head to Genie and then entered Soval's office.

Sorak stood and waited for Soval to acknowledge him.

Soval paused speaking to Sarek who was pacing his office and turned to Sorak, "Yes?"

"T'Sai Forrest is here, Osu."

Soval nodded and looked to Sarek, "Take your mid-day meal, Sarek." He stood from his desk.

Still giggling, she turned and saw a young Vulcan male, perhaps in his 20s, exit the office, and she looked at Sorak in incredulity. She was expecting a boy, not a young man, though thinking back, she remembered that Soval never told her Sarek's age, only that he acting as if he were a child. Sarek approached her and raised the Vulcan salute, and she returned it.

"I am Sarek, of Surak's clan. And you are T'Sai Forrest?"

"In the flesh," she said, not sure what to say to him. "Um...I think Soval's expecting me."

"It is agreeable to meet you," Sarek said eying Genie, "Is it true, from what I have seen in the Earth media, that you might become _telsu _to Soval?" He raised an eyebrow to her, and leaned in. "You know how old he is, do you not?" He leaned back again, smirking slightly.

Sorak cleared his throat. "T'Sai, the ambassador is waiting for you. Sarek, come with me and we will have our mid-day meal."

Sarek eyed Genie. "Are you going to the ball in New Berlin?"

"Rule number 1 while on Earth...sir...don't believe everything you hear. Yes, I am going to the ball. You have a nice day."

"My name is Sarek."

She turned. "I know. But you're the bees knees on Vulcan, and as I understand it, you don't just throw around first names on your world. And yes, I know he is older than my father. I don't give a damn."

"Sarek, take your mid-day meal," she heard Soval say behind her, and she smiled as she turned to him.

"I do not understand the meaning of "bees knees". I know the bee is an insect on your world, but they do not have joints like animals. I do not understand."

She giggled. "Look it up, sir."

Soval came to the door, hearing the exchange between Sarek and Genie. He looked directly at Sarek and his nostrils flared, "Mid-day meal, Sarek. There is nothing more to see here." He moved in the door so Genie could come through, once he he shut the door behind him. He turned to Genie and his face slacked from the tension in his jaws.

"What brings you here today, _ashal-veh_?" he said in a tone of voice much softer than he had just used on Sarek. "Not that it isn't always agreeable to see you, but I was not expecting a visit." He pulled out a chair for her to sit and waited for her to take it before sitting himself.

"I needed to get out of the house and get around some rational people. Dad invited all the captains over for lunch, and I decided to skip out. I'm scared he'll let it slip that we're dating, and Archer, Gardner and Robinson would never let me live it down. And besides, Duvall is the only sensible guy in there, but he's more interested in warp theory than talking about my love life. I don't think he has an opinion on you one way or the other...he's kind of boring, really."

She looked back over her shoulder at the door. "I was expecting a ten-year-old by the way you talked about him."

Soval smirked, "It is as the humans say all down hill for you if you wish to escape your own race and choose vulcans as your haven." He stood and offered her his fingers, "Would you care to take mid meal with me then? There is a shop around the corner that makes agreeable hummus."

He looked toward where she indicated, "He is twenty five, but ten years of age would describe him well." he said flatly. "He is simply arrogant, Genie, and thinks he is infallible in his logic. He no doubt has the thought he would be agreeable to get to know you better, if his line of conversation is any indication. " He sniffed slightly and put on his overrobes. "I did hear you are able to come to the ball in New Berlin. This pleases me greatly. Your father and all of those men who you mentioned are also going. I think they will be made aware of our status then, if your father does not let the feline out of containment."

She giggled. "The cat out of the bag, you mean?" He nodded, and she quickly squeezed his shoulder. "You're getting better at using all those idioms. Anytime you get confused, ask, and I'll help you out." She winked and thought about the ball, then shook her head.

"Archer is a child, Robinson is just annoying, and Gardner...he gives off some major creepy vibes. I don't know why, but I feel the need to shower after being near him. Dad doesn't see it, and he treats him like he's family, but I try to limit my contact with all three of them."

She sighed. "Sarek reminds me of the neighborhood boys I was talking about, only worse. He completely ignored you and Sorak. I could call him the appropriate name, but that would be rude of me. I'll hold my tongue." She noted his expression and giggled.

Soval lead her out the side door and walked with her down the street, "I am not agreeable to Gardner either, though Robinson and Archer both strike me as overzealous. A human trait I've discovered that is common among your people. I have no doubt that our status will be made known soon enough, Genie, and when it is we will both have to deal with the repercussions. I have made my family aware, and they see the logical wisdom in me taking a human mate." he glanced at her, "Do no be offended by that pragmatic look on things. Eventually, if you consent to being my mate the high command will need to be notified. I am unconcerned. What is, is and we will deal with the issues that crop up as they come up."

He opened the door to the cafe for Genie and let her walk in first. "They have vegan sushi rolls here that I am fond of, but order whatever you wish." He approached the counter, ordering a pot of tea and a ten piece vegan sushi roll sampler. He then moved aside for Genie to order.

"Same thing as he's having," she told the sushi-ya, who nodded and fixed her order. She sat down across from him. "Yeah, Archer and Robinson aren't too bad. I'm glad you're family is ok with this...what are they like?"

He poured her some tea, which she took with a smile, and she inhaled the fragrance of the liquid before blowing gently on it and taking a sip. It calmed her nerves and made her feel relaxed, and she looked up at Soval with a contented grin.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful hazel eyes?"

Soval choked slightly on his tea as she complimented him. "No, Genie, no one has said that to me before." a mist of green coated his face and he cleared his throat, "Thank you, I am grateful you find my eyes aesthetically pleasing." he set his tea down, "As far as my family, they are all very hard workers. My father was in the military, and is currently on staff teaching at the military academy. My mother runs a small farm in Gol. My family is not large...we do not have a clan per say, though we are thought to be an off shoot of the T'ua clan, some generations back."

She giggled as he took another sip of tea, and her expression faded to one of concern as he cleared his throat a second time. "You ok, Soval?"

He nodded. "You surprised me."

Genie did a little dance her seat, picking up a piece of sushi. "That's a first."

Soval nodded. "I doubt it will be the last time given your...just who you are." He looked at his sushi rolls, picked up his chop sticks then one of his rolls. "Please refrain from shocking conversation now, I'm about to eat." He smirked slightly before putting a roll in his mouth.

"I can see the headlines now: _Vulcan Ambassador Dies from Asphyxiation in a Sushi Bar, Admiral Forrest's Daughter Blamed For Death_..." She considered what else he said, then grinned. "You think I'm surprising? Soval, you just made my day. I think I might go back home, and the captains will wonder why I'm glowing."

She placed a roll of sushi in her mouth and moaned in delight. "This is delicious...do you come here often?"

"I come here once a week, usually on Wednesdays. I made an exception today for you. I am glad you find it agreeable as well." He paused and took another sip of tea. "You are surprising, Genie. I have never received a valentine before and I have been on your planet for 27 years, that was surprising, and you have not stopped surprising me since." He set his teacup down. "While we are here and alone, I would know your thoughts on the matter of your future plans," he paused a moment, "for your career."

"You know," she said, sipping her tea. "The more I go forward with the MACOs, the more I think it's not for me. I like it, sure, but...I feel there's something else I should be doing. I thought about diplomacy, but then, you always have to go where you're assigned. I'm trying to further my career without having to be separated from my family and you for too long. A few months, ok. Years, no. So I was thinking...what if I were to be a cultural ambassador of some sort? Don't they have that sort of thing in diplomacy? It'd be cultural anthropology, I guess...and yet, that would still separate me from you and the family for a long time with each assignment."

"It seems you are having a conundrum." He said with a soft frown, " It is important to me that you pursue something that fulfills you. Are you planning to go to college this fall?" he asked as he sipped his tea and placed his napkin over his empty sushi plate. "That could afford you some time to decide on a career path."

"Yes, I've applied at all the local Bay area colleges, and I think I've been accepted into all but one. Berkeley hasn't written back yet, but I should have an answer soon. I don't know what to tell dad, but I'll think of something."

"Why should he not be proud of you for all you are accomplishing?" he protested, and she smiled softly. "He has an intelligent daughter. There is no need for him to be anything but supportive." He leaned forward, and she leaned in as well. "I believe your father will be proud of whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you, Soval," she said, her gaze softening further. She copied him and but her napkin on her platter, and she lingered over her tea.

"What was your diplomatic career like? You never tell me, but I want to know."

Soval leaned back and looked at her, "My career is satisfactory, Genie. I have been on Earth for a long time now, it seems this is where I will be perhaps until I retire. It will expand of course when your people go into space I'm sure."

He stood and waited for her to stand so he could walk at her side. "I am unsure what you want to know about my career. You may have to ask me specific question for me to answer properly."

"Well," she said, standing and walking out with him (apparently he had a tab in the joint, not too surprising), "how long have you been an ambassador? Not ambassador to Earth, but an ambassador? Was this your first assignment? Where was your first assignment as someone in the diplomatic community? Like when you were a low-level aide or something to that effect."

The Consulate was just down the street, and he let them in that same side door, punching in the code to unlock the door. Soon they were sitting back in his office, and apparently Sarek and Sorak weren't back from their mid-day meal. The only disadvantage this arrangement had was that he was at his desk, and she was in a chair in front of it. She wanted to be close to him, to kiss him the Vulcan way (and the human way).

"I have been in service now for fifty years. I began service right out of the military, and my first assignment was on Mazar, as a junior diplomatic attache to the ambassador there. My first primary assignment was on Risa, where I was for fifteen years before being recalled to Vulcan to learn your Earth Standard language as well as take courses on Earth cultures. The rest of the time I have been here on Earth, though I have brokered treaties with Andoria, and taken other temporary assignments. My primary assignment is Earth." He leaned back in his chair. "Few Vulcans do well in close contact with your people for an extended period of time. Though, we are finding a select group that is agreeable to working on Earth. Sorak's twin brother Sirak just took a teaching position at Berkeley, he is agreeable to humanity, as is Sorak. Adviser L'Vek was against coming to Earth, but is slowly becoming acclimated, while his assistant Meral..." he shook his head, "is most disagreeable, but he is here and will be here as long as L'Vek."

He paused and looked at her, "You look lost in thought. Is there something wrong?"

"I was listening," she said. Her gaze had been focused on his fingers, and her mind had subconsciously been tracing them back and forth. Her fingers itched for another touch, and she looked into his eyes.

"Mazar, Risa – and you thought the locals too...friendly – then recalled to Vulcan to learn about Earth. And you've been here ever since. Tormenting the locals with your good looks and impeccable logic," she murmured, a wry grin gracing her lips. "I was thinking about...your fingers, actually..." She left the rest unsaid, but looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Soval stood and walked to his door which he locked. He went to her side, picking up her wrist his eyes sparkled with approval when her first and second finger stiffened. He caressed the backs of her fingers with his, slowly bringing them around to her pads where he swirled his fingers over hers with great care.

"Is this what you were thinking about my fingers, Genie?" he purred, still swirling his fingers counterclockwise over the tips of her fingers before sliding them down the backs again.

She gasped in delight as his fingers locked with hers, and she allowed her eyes to flutter closed, her lips parting of their own accord. She let a tiny moan of approval escape her lips as his fingertips caressed the pads of hers.

"Yes, this is what is was...oh..." She pressed her fingers hard to his, relishing the erotic shock that pulsed down to her core, setting her thighs to a gentle throb. "Soval," she pleaded, somehow wanting more. She acted on instinct, gripping his hand so their palms were touching, and she pressed, gasping when even more electricity flowed through her fingertips and palm. Her fingertips were tingling so much it nearly hurt, but it was the most wonderful sensation she had ever been exposed to, and she quickly retreated back to the two-fingered stroke, confidently moving her fingers over his. She was glad she was sitting, because her kneecaps felt like water and her head felt light.

Soval's hand slid around her waist bringing her into him his eyes never left hers. He slowly swayed with her as his fingers lingered over hers, "I have been practicing my dancing for you, Genie. So I may participate in a dance with you at the ball. It may be in private, but we will be in view of many people. As I wish to honor your culture."

He danced with her slowly around the office. He slowly bent to kiss her, when a banging came to his door. His eyes smiled at her. He pecked her lips, and then turned from her to answer the door, but not before looking back at her with a small smirk.

Sorak was standing outside the door with his hands folded behind his back, "Sarek approaches, Osu, I thought I would give you both warning."

Soval nodded, "Genie, I should walk you to the front door."

Sorak retreated to his desk, and Genie blinked rapidly, coming out of the warm haze of his touch, of being in his arms. It was everything she had imagined, only warmer. His body temperature was higher than hers, and it was like being surrounded by direct sunlight. Stepping out of his arms, and the arrival of Sorak and the news of Sarek's approach, was like a chilly wind coming off the sea. She could even feel goosebumps crawling over her arms and legs.

"Great, you can probably smell me from across the room," she muttered, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Smell what, Genie?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Uh...you know..." His eyes darkened, and she shook her head. "Can other Vulcans smell it? I know you said your ladies have a greater sense of smell, but can other males smell...you know..."

"Yes, which is why we will make haste before Sarek returns."

He pulled her quickly down the hall with him missing Sarek perfectly. He paused near the door and bent whispering into her ear, "When I claim you, your scent will change, Genie, and you will be known as mine."

He pulled away, and his eyes were dark as he looked down at her. He turned away from her, seeming to gather his control, and then he looked back. "Thank you for your visit today, Genevieve Forrest. It was very agreeable." He bowed to her slightly. "I will com you this evening when I am finished with work."

"I look forward to it," she said. "Thank you very much for lunch. The food was delicious, but the company even more so."

He looked slightly amused, and she grinned as she waved goodbye, exiting the Consulate and retrieving her bicycle from a bike rack down the street.

…

When she got back home, Archer and Gardner were still there, lingering over beers and arguing over warp theory. Genie stopped by the cooler unit and got herself some iced tea, then retreated to her room. She had a project in mind and didn't feel like hanging around the two most insufferable men in Starfleet, but Gardner called her back before she could escape.

"Where have you been all day, missy?" he asked with a wry grin.

"Out," she said curtly.

"Visiting your new boyfriend, Genie?" her dad said with a grin.

"Yes, he took me to lunch. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"How is he, Genie?"

She twirled around. "Fine. Still frustrated with his guest, but fine."

Archer stepped up to her. "New boyfriend?" he said playfully, pouting his lips. "Genie, I thought your heart was mine."

Gardner scoffed, "Please, John."

Abigail stepped out with a tray of food. "How's Soval today, sweetie? I just saw that he'll be doing a press conference at 1500. You'd better record it."

She smiled and kissed Genie's cheek. She paused and whispered into her ear, "You smell like his cologne, Genie." She winked as she pulled away. "Did someone get a little kiss?" she said soft enough the guys couldn't hear.

"Mom, may I ask how you know what he smells like?" she muttered back, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Her mother kicked her butt as she passed, but grinned wickedly over her shoulder.

"Well, he does smell rather nice."

Archer came forward and sniffed at her incredulously. "Did somebody get a little wild today?" He paused, frowning in comprehension.

"Tell me it isn't true."

"Archer," she growled.

"You're dating Soval?"

She laughed in his face. "Jon, when are you going to learn what's your business and what's not?" She patted him on the cheek. "I have a letter to write, so if you'll excuse me...thanks for letting me in on that, he didn't tell me."

…

Soval returned to his office where he caught Sarek sniffing the air. He cleared his throat, ignoring the young man's predictable behavior.

"Tell me about this press conference, Sarek. Inform me what it is about and what you think I should say." He sat down and waved his hand indicating he should speak. "And then I will tell you how wrong you are, and why."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Caren Rose, maba7x, tahmtahm, Ahlysha, mintandtea, and dinopoodle for reviewing!**_

_My dearest Soval,_

Well, the cat's out of the bag now. My mom blew my cover, but you should have seen the look on Archer's face when he figured it out. Now I'm refusing to go downstairs until they go away.

In the meantime, I'll be sitting here...replaying all our moments in my head...you have no idea how...tantalizing your kiss is, and that's just your kiss! Can you imagine if we get married? You know what I'm talking about...

Your fingers against mine is the most erotic sensation I have ever felt. You fill me with this electric pulse, and my knees turn to water every time. My thighs start humming like an engine, and I was very tempted to take our little ballroom dance into the realms of dirty dance.

Oh, Soval...you haunt me.

All my love,

Genie 

…

Soval looked up from the letter and stared into the flame. He had had the sense to take his letter to his quarters, and he was grateful that he had chosen to do so. Her letter this time was...provocative. Her description of the sensations he aroused in her made him want to see that look of ecstasy on her face again. He haunted her...he was the haunted one.

He snuffed out the candle and went to his desk.

_Dear Genie,_

Your honest and bluntness in these matters is as I told you at lunch...surprising. I surely did not know that humans were so intense with their desires in regard to their potential mates. All I can say to you is that in spite of what you may think, Vulcan males when mated are singularly focused on keeping their mates content on every level of the relationship. Our lives depend on our mates, it is only logical that we revere them and keep their contentedness in the forefront of our minds always.

That is a conversation we do need to have soon, the fact that one day my life will lay squarely in your hands. It is not something I will put down on paper but something we will discuss when the time is right.

I must now meditate, for you also linger heavy in my mind...

Yours,

Soval

…

Genie read over the letter and smiled at the thought that she was still surprising him, and that he had to meditate, because the thought of her was probably affecting him, but she frowned when she read that someday his life would rest in her hands. What sort of condition would this be? He said he didn't want to talk about it on paper, so she set it aside and laid back in bed.

The press conference had been interesting, with Soval giving an update on Enterprise and the Vulcans' stance on its construction, and also news about the new exhibit in New Berlin. She sighed; she had spent the entire press conference half listening to his words, but more focused on his voice. He used a tone with her that was much softer and gentler than his "camera" voice, and she had never heard him take that tone with anyone else. She had stared intently into his eyes when he looked at the camera, imagining that he could see her through the lens. At the mention of the ball, his eyes darkened a little, and she wondered if he was thinking what she was thinking, pondering the sensation of holding her in his arms.

_My dearest Soval,_

Of course I am intense in my desire for you. I've been pining for you ever since you sent me that first response, so why wouldn't I have desires for you? After all, you are, as dad says, my boyfriend. What was that word you called me when I came into your office? And does it translate to English? Can I call you that as well? Boyfriend sounds like we're both in middle school, but I'm betting whatever you called me is beautiful and meaningful. I like the Vulcan word better.

Well, the cat is out of the bag in a small way with the captains, but those who are watching will know tomorrow evening that I am yours and that I love you. Well, they'll know we're in some sort of close relationship. No doubt the muckrakers will come up with some scandal regarding this. Maybe they'll think I'm promiscuous and am only seeing you for your money (by the way, I've never been with a guy, ever, and I'm certainly not a golddigger). Maybe they'll think you're sick for choosing such a young pretty thing for a...what is that Vulcan word?

Anyway, let them gossip and scheme. I'm sticking with you, and there's nothing they can do about that.

All my love,

Genie

P.S. Don't forget to practice your two-step and waltz for tomorrow! 

…

Soval took Genie's letter back to his quarters. Since Sarek had arrived he had no private time in his office anymore. He was disagreeable to this turn of events, but he still had time in the evening before meditation to read her letters. He slowly removed the page from the envelop. He could smell her scent on the paper. It was odd, he thought, when he first arrived on Earth he like so many other Vulcan found the human scent disagreeable...He had grown used to the general scent now, and Genie...

He closed his eyes and permitted himself to smell the paper. It was an emotional indulgence he knew, because it stirred his katra more and more with the passing days, but one he promised he would make up for in meditation.

His eyes found her words provocative. He could feel heat burning through his veins, and the beast that logic kept caged was raging behind the bars in his mind. He took out pen and paper but his hands were shaking too much for him to put words there. He instead decided that he would take the opportunity to explain a good many things to her on New Berlin. Perhaps...he thought...show her a few more things as well.

He stood suddenly and put the letter with the others. No, he must remain honorable and respectful, it was his duty not only as her potential mate but as friend to Max and Ambassador to Earth.

As he knelt before his meditation lamp he sighed. He wondered slightly what might happen when he spoke of the fever to her. With what she had said and spoken about, he doubted she would run, and would more than likely embrace his fever. He trembled thinking of it, he knew of no such experiences for any vulcan man. To have a woman embrace the fever was unheard of among his people, but she...she might be the solitary exception.

He closed his eyes and began his mantras, doing his best to think as little on it all as he could.

…

Sarek narrowed his eyes slightly as Soval walked to his quarters. If he tried, he could still smell a lovely scent lingering in Soval's office, something enticing. It stirred his blood, and he came in there often to see if it still lingered. And he had smelled a whiff of it when Soval passed with a letter in hand.

Genevieve Forrest...she was a lovely young woman, far too pretty and intelligent for Soval. She deserved the best, something only he could give her, and yet she clung to Soval. He hadn't missed the way her eyes had lit up when she turned to look at the old ambassador, and it made his primal side flare with ire.

He sighed and sat down for meditation, focusing his mind on his mantras.

…

Genie took another curler out of her hair, letting the glossy spiral tumble down to her back. She was dressed in only an underslip, her makeup only half done, her dress waiting on the bed. She had chosen blue, in a similar shade to the robes Soval had given her, and if it weren't for her concerns about the media, she would have opted for the robes. But they didn't really go with the diamonds he had given her, and she wanted to wear those, since it was unlikely she would have many opportunities to wear them again. But...if she married Soval, she'd probably be appearing at countless diplomatic functions, so she might be able to wear these again.

She heard a knock on the door and called for the person to come in, and her smile faded when she saw Archer standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Jon?" she asked as politely as she could.

He looked away, trying not to see more than he should, "Um, Genie, I just wanted to talk to you. I know you are busy but...Can I come in?"

Genie put her hand on her hip and cocked her head. "Give me a sec."

She shut the door in his face and slipped her dress on. She opened the door and waved her hand, "Come on in, Jon. But if you are here to talk to me about Soval, then you might as well talk to your phase pistol, because I'm not buying crazy. I'm all stocked up here."

Jon looked down at his feet. "I wasn't not going to talk about Soval, but not directly about him either. You see..." He shuffled a little bit and looked up at her, "Genie, I thought maybe _I'd_ ask you out when you turned 18. I'm not that much older than you, and we've been friends a long time. I really..."

He sighed and picked up a teddy bear on her shelf, looking at it and then glancing at her. "I really like you, Genie."

She shook her head. "Jon, don't do this to me," she whispered. "You've got a long way to go before you'd be someone I'd consider dating, and besides, you want to be captain of the Enterprise in five years. Where would that leave me? At home while you explore the galaxy...that's not fair, to either of us."

"You've already considered that?"

"I guess I'm mature for my age. I haven't missed the way you look at me, Jon. I kind of got the hint, and I would have liked to let you down slowly. I'm sorry to relegate you to the friend zone, but...I just don't feel that way about you."

"I thought you wanted to be a MACO, Genie. We talked about it. Remember?" Jon walked forward, "I though we'd be exploring space together. Soval could be on earth for another twenty years or get pulled two weeks from now. Common Genie, I agree in being sensible but..." He frowned and looked away. "I guess it's pointless to discuss this if your mind is already made up."

He walked out of the room without another word.

She stared after him, and she felt her heart pang for a moment in compassion to his situation. But she couldn't force the way she felt, and she hadn't anticipated Soval being so accepting. She wasn't going to apologize to Archer; there was no point in discussing this. He didn't need to be a part of her life if she didn't want it, and she owed him nothing.

She continued letting her hair down, then brushed it, letting the curls cascade over her shoulder. She was just slipping on the diamond bracelet when someone knocked on the door again, and she sighed.

"Come in."

She smiled at the sight of Soval and watched in the mirror as he closed the door behind him and walked up to where she sat.

"I just had to friend-zone Archer," she murmured, leaning back into him. She then thought that she probably shouldn't be dumping her drama onto Soval, and she looked up at him. "I guess I shouldn't dump all my problems on you. Sorry about that."

"I am unsure of what this friend zone is, Genie, but if you are to be my mate, then your problems are my problems."

He stroked his fingers down her arms and looked her over. "You look extremely pleasing this evening, Genevieve." He reached forward, picking up the necklace. He slid it around her neck, latching it for her.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning back into him.

"Our shuttle leaves in ten minutes, _ashal-veh_." he purred, sniffing her hair. "And I promise to inform you what that means when we are alone. Your father is going in the second shuttle. We unfortunately will be riding in the same shuttle with Sarek, and of course Sorak will also be there." He sniffed slightly and stood.

She stood up, following suit, and she stared at herself in the mirror with the full ensemble. She slipped into her shoes and gave herself on last check-over, and Soval stroked his fingers down her neck.

"How do you feel?"

She let out a long breath. "Powerful," she whispered. She grinned at him through the mirror, but closed her eyes when his fingers trailed back up her neck.

"Soval," she whimpered, her toes curling in her shoes. "We have to go...not when we're so close to bed. You're giving me some really dirty ideas."

"My apologies," he purred, but she noted he didn't sound very sorry. She smirked and turned around to face him.

"Like the dress?" She pulled the bottom of the robes out of her closet and held them up to her skirt. "I got the color about right, didn't I?"

Soval opened his travel robes and showed her his blue underrobe. "You match nearly perfectly, Genie. I thought perhaps you might wear the robes I bought you, but I am more agreeable to the dress you have on."

He opened the door for her. "Tonight, since you are going as my date, I would ask that you walk three steps behind me. This is the Vulcan way. It shows that I am protecting you. When I hold my fingers up, you join me at my side, placing your fingers against mine."

She closed the door for a moment and kissed his cheek, holding him steady with a hand on his other cheek. "You've got yourself a deal," she whispered in his ear, kissing its tip. She grinned when he shivered, and she opened the door again, gesturing for him to lead the way.

Archer was nowhere to be seen, but Sarek was listening to a conversation between Gardner and her father, and her dad turned and smiled at her when she came down the stairs.

"You look good in those diamonds, Genie," Gardner said, his eyes raking her body. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, captain," she said with a slight smile. "Dad, when are you leaving?"

"Presently. We'll be right behind you."

She nodded. "Please drive responsibly, dad," she teased. "See you on the other side of the pond."

Sarek frowned. "We are crossing an ocean, not a pond," he said, frowning in confusion, and her father grinned.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Genie said. "Mom!" she called, and Abigail poked her head into the hallway. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Be safe, sweetie, and have fun," her mother replied with a wink. She grinned and followed Soval out of the house, with Sarek on her heels.

Soval paused midway to the shuttle. He turned to Sarek, "Unless by walking back there you are pledging yourself to me as a mate, I would walk by my side, Sarek."

Sarek walked around Genie, standing at Soval's side, once there Soval began walking again. "You take the back seat, Sarek," he muttered as he helped Genie into the co-pilot position; he then entered the pilot's chair. He began the pre-launch start up.

Sarek got into the back seat and looked over the seat at Genie, "That is an aesthetically pleasing garment you are wearing, T'Sai Forrest, and the jewelry is agreeable also, even if it is a bit small."

He flashed his fingers, which were full of rings. "In my clan, it is customary that the ladies of the house have more adornments."

"And on Earth, it is in good taste to be underdressed than overdressed," she replied tersely. She noted Sorak turned away, perhaps fighting a smirk. "I find these jewels more than sufficient. More so because the ambassador gave them to me."

She glanced back at Sarek. "And you will note that I match him. Doesn't he look good in dark blue, Sarek?"

Soval glanced at Genie, and then at Sarek, "She does wear my clan colors tonight, Sarek."

Sorak was struggling to keep a straight face, and Genie winked at him. "You ok, womanizer?"

Sorak cleared his throat. "I think your dress looks most agreeable, and you wear the colors of Soval's family well. It goes with your hair and eyes. Though, I am in a conundrum as to why you would think me a womanizer. I am not now bonded, I have no _telsu_, and do not...date as Soval is doing."

"Oh, no no no, mister, you proclaimed yourself a womanizer yesterday. Therefore, that is what I will call you...as long as you're ok with it." She grinned at him. "Thank you for the compliment, Sorak, that's very sweet of you. See, Sarek, that's how you compliment a woman on her outfit."

She turned away and gave Sarek no more heed, but rather turned to Soval. "You wanted more info on the so called 'friend zone'?"

"Indeed." It seemed Soval was on board the "shut down Sarek" train. She sighed.

"Well, what Archer obviously did not catch on to is that I don't see him in...that way. And you know my opinion on him. In my neck of the woods, when you hear things like, 'you're like a brother to me!' or 'I'm so glad I have a friend like you', that's a good sign that you've been banished to the friend zone. And once you get in, there's little chance you're getting out. That requires space and...yeah, not gonna happen. But you know, as we say, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and if he does manage to somehow dupe my father into making him captain of the Enterprise, and he somehow manages not to screw that up, he'll become the hottest guy on the block, and hopefully he'll forget all about me."

"In my...neck of the woods as you say, we just challenge a competitor for our mate in what is called a _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_, a fight to the death," he said evenly. "If you and I were set to be married and someone challenged me for your hand, I would fight him to the death with my _lirpa_. We have no friend zone on Vulcan, only to be bonded or to be dead."

He sighed. "Having spent over thirty years in the military, I can handle a _lirpa_, so do not concern yourself, Genie."

Sorak nodded. "Osu is very talented with weaponry. He practices in the gym for two hours a day. I have never seen anyone beat him when we have sparring competitions."

She raised her eyebrows. "One of these days, you are going to have to wear something thinner. I know I'm not the only woman on Earth who's wondering what you look like underneath all those robes." She reached out and squeezed his arm, and was met with a hard arm. "Dang, Soval! Body of a soldier." She didn't mean to, but her voice dropped a little, sounding rather suggestive. She cleared her throat.

She leaned back in the seat. "Fight to the death? Oh, that's right, your emotions to tend to extremes...would I have any say in this? What if I didn't want you to fight? Or is that some sort of cultural faux-pas?"

"If you brought the challenger, then yes, you would have complete say in this. If a male challenged me of his own will, then it would be up to you. If you chose him, then I would have the choice to fight or not to. If you denied his claim to you, then it would depend on how the male reacted to the rejection. If he is determined, then I am afraid I would have no choice."

Sorak waved his hand and leaned back, "No logical man would challenge after being publicly rejected."

"Ok, good, because it makes no sense for someone to die if I don't even know him, or don't like him. He's throwing his life away, and that's not logical." She paused, and she noted that the tension in the shuttle seemed to have risen a little. She decided to change the subject.

"So what does that Vulcan word mean, anyway?"

"What word do you mean, Genie?" he asked almost shyly.

"_Ashal-veh_." Genie said with a grin.

Sorak spoke first, "It means darling. It is a very intimate term of endearment, Genie. _Ashaya, ashal-veh, ashalik, ashayam_...All terms used only with our mates, or our _telsu_, or someone we..."

"Love." Sarek said flatly. "We dance around the word, but you may as well say it."

She didn't know what to say to Sarek, so she ignored him and reached out for Soval's hand. "Then, _ashal-veh_? Which is the one I should use for you?"

"_Ashayam_ is appropriate."

She grinned. "_Ashayam_, thank you for the instruction. And thank you very much for taking me to this function." She stroked her fingers over his, closing her eyes at the spark between them, controlling her reactions. She had to stop moving her fingers and simply touch them to his, because anything else, and she would be tempted to go further, and ignore both Sarek and Sorak. But for Sorak's sake, and for Soval's reputation among his subordinates, she kept her fingers still.

She groaned inwardly when she realized her smell was probably filling the flitter by now. This sort of contact always made her hot, and she didn't need Sarek knowing what that sort of thing did to her.

Soval knew she had excited herself after initiating the contact. He smirked with pride, and then squashed the emotion. He knew he would have to maintain his control this night, it was important to show his potential mate to the others in a dignified and honorable way. There would be time enough for other things...at some point. He sighed and just as he was about to speak again the computer signaled they were coming in for a landing. He tapped in their security clearance, and let the autopilot do the rest.

When the shuttle came to rest the door opened and Soval bid Sarek and Sorak to leave first. Soval gave a quick glance to Genie, and then leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"All will be well, _ashal-veh_, do not fear the night. We will make an impression, I know, however...this may prove to be the first of many official functions we attend together. Are you satisfactory? Do you require anything before we leave?"

She leaned in with a smile and kissed him one more time. "I can already see a few cameras out there. Let's get this part over with, shall we?" She was still getting excited over the thought of attending more of these as his wife, but she breathed in and out and controlled herself.

He got out first, bidding her to wait, and he helped her out of the flitter, gently touching her elbow before she straightened herself. She smiled at him as he closed the door behind her, and she waited for him to go first before falling in line behind him. She ignored the cameras and focused on his back, on the broad muscles on either side of his spine. She had felt his arm, but she wanted to feel his chest, and every other part of him, to see if he was as strong as his arm suggested.

Sarek threw a few glances back at her, but she ignored him, concentrating on getting past the cameras. There were several reporters gathered with holoimagers, and she passed them with her head held high, no matter how many times they called out for her to turn their way.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to dinopoodle, Caren Rose, Ahlysha, 2redbird, tahmtahm, maba7x, mintandtea, Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu, and bina W for reviewing!**_

_**A/N: Shout-out to all you lovely people down below!**_

Genie walked confidently behind Soval to the lobby of the museum, where the opening would take place. Soval was expected to say a few words, and no doubt, she would find herself in several holoimages and videos of the occasion, considering she would be standing with the Vulcan delegation, right next to Sarek. Thankfully, her father would be there, and so she could blend in a little. She imagined getting assaulted by the media, being forced to answer questions that might hurt her or Soval's reputation...facing the media was not something she was looking forward to.

But she followed Soval dutifully and stood at her place, and she watched the entrance hall for her father to arrive. He came through the doorway, and the cameras started whirring as they flashed in his face. She appreciated her father, and Soval, all the more for having the bravery to face down the paparazzi every time they had a major press conference, or appeared at a major event.

Soval stepped up to the podium, while he watched a staffer lead Sarek and Genie to a less conspicuous side of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, humans and Vulcans...today we gather together to open a window into the past of our joined histories. This new exhibit commemorates my people's First Contact with humans. My government has provided to yours the shuttle Solkar and his delegates used, and provided the uniforms they wore, as well as audio recordings of our sensor reading at your first warp flight. Tonight, to guide you all through this new exhibit...It is my privilege to introduce..."

He moved slightly to the left and held out his hand, through the doors of the building walked a very aged looking Vulcan. "Your first Ambassador, Solkar, of Vulcan."

The paparazzi turned and the flashes were mad as the now elderly Vulcan walked toward the podium. Soval joined Genie in the seat behind the stand and sat with his hands folded in his lap.

"You did not tell me forefather was going to be here," Sarek said over Genie.

"It was not meant for you to know, Sarek, now listen to him speak." He watched Sarek sit back, and turned his gaze to Genie.

"Are you well?" he whispered. "The first time you are photographed so much can be disconcerting."

"I'll be fine," she whispered back under the clamor of the polite applause the crowd offered Solkar. There was more flashing, and she looked down at the floor, then at the old Vulcan.

"It is an honor to be able to serve your people once more. Those who knew me while I served here on Earth knew I did not favor...small talk." There was an appreciative murmur of laughter through the crowd, mostly older people who remembered their parents and grandparents telling them stories of Solkar. "So let us begin."

He led the guests through the doors into the museum, and Genie stood, glancing over at her father, who was on honor guard for Solkar. She hadn't even known that Solkar was coming, but she smiled at her father and waved. He raised both eyebrows in reply, and she turned to Soval.

"Well, I've seen the exhibit. What happens now? Do we want to see it again?"

Soval raised an eyebrow. "When did you see the exhibit? To my knowledge no one outside of the Vulcan advisers was supposed to see it until it was complete. It was only completed yesterday."

He frowned slightly. "Either way, we must go as a delegation through the exhibit as Solkar retells the stories from the Vulcan perspective of your first contact. After which we will be photographed with Solkar and several human dignitaries, and then the ball."

Just as he finished speaking the three Vulcan advisers, one being the young Vulcan who showed Genie the exhibit, stepped forward and raised the _ta'al_ to Soval. "Osu, we are sure you will find our preparations satisfactory."

Soval frowned. "Which one of you showed the exhibit before its completion?"

Genie frowned. "I thought I had told you that myself and a few others had already seen the exhibit. Is this person going to get in trouble?"

Soval raised an eyebrow. "Whoever it is has gone against protocol."

"It was the same kind Vulcan who you said I should name, so he could receive commendation for his diplomacy. I certainly wasn't aware that he went against protocol. He was an excellent tour guide."

"Genie...tell me."

She sighed and pointed to the young man. "This Vulcan here showed me and my friends the exhibit. He was kind, he answered all our questions, and nobody stopped us when we went into the museum. So...that's that."

"No matter. Come, or we risk falling behind. Solkar would be most displeased." He held up his fingers for Genie, and cast a glance at the young man, who was eying the fact that he was touching her. He walked with her toward the station where Solkar was speaking.

"I had hoped to see this with you for the first time, but I think now it will be boring for you since you have already seen it. I thought perhaps you had gone though the other Vulcan exhibit. Have you? If not, perhaps after this I can show it to you."

"I haven't seen that exhibit," she said. "We only had an hour or so." She breathed in a slow breath and resisted the urge to stroke his fingers. Doing so in front of all these people wouldn't be good. Thankfully, their late arrival, and the fact that he lowered their fingers so they were touching at hip level, made their connection that much less conspicuous.

Despite what Soval said, the exhibit was anything but boring. There was still a lot of information the other Vulcan hadn't been able to give her, which Solkar could: a first-hand experience of First Contact. She discovered that the humans in Bozeman had welcomed the Vulcans with booze and rock-n-roll, and she grinned and laughed with the crowd at that.

"How stunningly appropriate," she whispered to Soval, unable to keep the grin from her face at the thought of Soval listening to rock.

As Solkar expanded on his experience with tequila, Soval turned to Genie. "For a long time a part of our training to come to earth involved taking tequila shots in preparation. It is much akin to Klingon blood wine really."

He ran his fingers over hers. "I have listened to your rock and roll as well, Genie. I see the look in your eyes...you can hardly see me doing such. You have much still to learn yet."

He looked forward, just in time for a reporter to snap a picture of he and Genie together. Soval looked at her.

"You know that will be made very public do you not?"

She glanced at the reporter. "Soval, you're my arm candy, ok? Getting noticed just comes with that. She's just jealous because I get to touch you and she doesn't." She grinned at him like she was a cat who swallowed a canary, and she bit her lip to stop from laughing at the thought of Soval taking tequila shots.

"Did they make you drink beer and rum and vodka and gin and liquor too?"

She looked back to where the reporter was snapping pictures, and sighed in annoyance. "I can't wait to see what ludicrous story they come up with for this."

"I know that one, and she is reputable," he said softly. "No, only tequila. Most races do not have so many such beverages, perhaps only one or two. Earth is the only planet I am aware of that has as many kinds of alcohols as they do people."

The tour concluded and Solkar then stood on the podium at the doors to the ball room. "Now we will again partake in your rock and roll, and reverie."

The old Vulcan stepped down and was escorted off to another room where select reporters were chosen and taken to do private interviews.

Soval entered the ball room with Genie behind the pack of other people, "This was part of the repayment he owed me for my mentoring his grandson. Had he not done this service this night, I would have been made to do it. We would have not been able to spend time together."

"Well, then, thank you Ambassador Solkar."

She walked over to the drink table with him, and he handed her a flute of champagne. "Um...Soval?"

"Yes?"

"I'm eighteen. I know the laws in this country say I'm old enough to drink, but you might want to ask my dad about this."

"Go ahead, Genie," she heard her father say behind her, and she almost jumped.

"Don't do that. Nearly gave me a heart attack..." She took the champagne from Soval and waited until he got himself some before following him (three paces behind) to a table.

Max sat down with Soval, "Thank you for getting me on the honor guard."

Soval nodded. "You did well, Max. Solkar wanted to meet you anyway."

Sarek joined them and Soval turned to him, "I thought you would be at your forefather's side."

"He does not require my aid at this time." He looked to Genie. "The dancing has begun. Would you care to dance with me?"

"Take it up with my date," she said curtly, taking a sip of champagne, then she turned to Soval. "I know my dad's an amazing person and all, but was there a particular reason he wanted to meet him?"

Soval shrugged. "Your father is an influential member of Starfleet. It is understandable that the ambassador would want to meet him."

Genie noted that Sarek was still standing there, his eyes locked on her like he was peering into her soul. She raised an incredulous eyebrow and turned back to Soval. He and her father were discussing old warp mechanics of the Phoenix, and Genie was caught in the middle with nothing to add.

Sarek was still staring at her, and she leaned forward. "Sarek, have a seat."

"I wish to dance."

"You'll have to wait. Have a seat, sir."

He obeyed and looked to her. "Sarek," she said kindly, "you're on Earth. You play by our rules, you respect our culture. Now, I am with Soval. Soval is my date. It would be rude of me to give the first dance to you. If you want to dance with me, you have to take it up with him. If Soval were human, he would have every right to tell you to go screw yourself, and you'd be out of luck. I don't know what Soval will say. And in any case, I think I'd like to dance with my father also. So...go get yourself a drink, maybe some food, and relax, because your negotiation with him is going to be a while."

Soval turned from Max and cocked his head, in vulcan he said to Sarek. "_Do you intend to fight me to attempt to make her your mate? If you do not, then retract your offer. I am not agreeable to any male dancing with her except for her father."_

Sarek stared at him for a moment. "_No, Osu, I do not have intentions of fighting you."_ He hung his head.

"_Then retract your offer and apologize, and cease behaving like some_ V'tosh katur."

Sarek stood. "Forgive me, T'Sai Forrest. I would like to retract my offer of a dance." He bowed and stalked off.

Max smirked. "What did you say to him, Soval?"

"I simply asked him to make a choice of logic," he replied. "Max, why do you not dance with your daughter while the reporters are busy with Solkar? Where is your wife?" He looked around, realizing Abigail was nowhere to be seen.

"She stayed in tonight. Her sister wanted to visit on the comm. And you know how women are..."

Genie rolled her eyes. "Be thankful I wasn't a girly girl. Now, daddy dearest, may I have this next dance?"

The song switched over to "Footloose" from the old movie Footloose, and she pulled her dad out onto the floor. She took her father's hand in hers and did the twist with him, and they spun around. She grinned at him and glanced over at Soval, who was watching the exchange with a bright, almost amused gaze. Sarek was nowhere in sight.

"He probably thinks we're crazy. Did you know that they prepared for Earth by drinking tequila?"

Her dad laughed. "That's definitely one way to prepare for our illogic."

"And Soval apparently is no stranger to rock-n-roll. Think he likes this song?"

"It's hard to tell what Soval likes, other than you, pumpkin. That you can tell."

He grinned, "I liked the way he handled Sarek. No nonsense. I hate to say this but...I think I like you with him. I'll be honest the age thing..." He shook his head.

"But I've seen Soval handle people, and he is a really good man. " He pulled her in and then twirled her, "Plus, it's customary in my family to take the future son-in-law out camping and fishing." He grinned. "Can you imagine me out camping with Soval?"

Soval watched the pair dancing until the young Vulcan who had given her the tour approached him. "Osu, I ask your forgiveness. I did not know she was your _telsu_. I admit that I thought of pursuing her."

Soval frowned; he knew if he were not in the position he was in he would have been busy fighting to maintain his relationship with the young Genie. He nodded at the young man, "Go, and do not pursue her further and it is forgiven."

The young man nodded and rushed off without looking in Genie's direction. Soval steepled his fingers before him. It was disconcerting to have so many potential challengers, and he winced as a small pang of jealousy twisted in his stomach.

Genie looked to Soval, but her attention was taken from him when she saw a group of girls standing off to one side, practically drooling over him. She pointed them out to her dad, and even as she did so, one of them approached him, looking like she might faint with joy.

"Excuse me, daddy, I need to claim my turf," she said curtly, then made straight for Soval.

"Hi," she heard the brave girl say. "I'm Tonya, and these are...my friends, Ahlysha, Caren, Red, Tahmy, Mabaline, Minty, Moony, and Bina, and, well...we've been _dying_ to meet you. Can we please have your autograph?"

The other girls came forward, and Genie fought a grin. She put her hand on Soval's shoulder, leaned down, and whispered in his ear.

"I told you. I told you I would have to fight to keep you, you damn gorgeous thing, you."

Soval was confused, but took the pad of paper the boldest of the girls placed in his hands. With his pen he signed the paper and handed it back to her. He leaned over to her Genie, "It is a most unusual custom your people have collecting a signature."

The next girl stepped up. "I'm Caren Rose," she said softly, raising the _ta'al_ to him. "Peace and long life, Osu...oh my God, this is so exciting!"

Soval put his hand out for her paper and when she placed it in his hand, her finger purposely grazed over his. He jumped, and looked at Genie with near panic playing behind his dark eyes.

Genie couldn't fight a laugh, and thankfully her father came in to save her.

"Daddy, we found Soval's fanclub!"

Her dad looked like he had just won the lottery, and they watched together as about seven or eight young women came up to see Soval and get his autograph. Her father hustled them away from Soval, and she watched them go, waving. Soval looked flustered.

"I did not know I had so much support in that demographic."

She crouched down and looked up at him. "Soval...you need to come to terms with the fact that you are a beautiful creature, and us Earth women aren't blind. I don't blame them in the slightest. But a part of me wants to kick their asses...the other part of me wants to fangirl with them so bad!" She started giggling, lightly holding his knee for support as she shook with laughter.

Max came back to the table and handed Genie a piece of paper, "They told me to give this to you, Pumpkin."

_Dear Genie,_

OMG! How wonderful is it you are his girlfriend! This is our fanclub com address, PLEASE contact us. We meet every Wednesday, and we'd love to talk to you!

Live long and prosper,

The Soval Fan Society, Chapter 52

Soval frowned, "What is that?" He tried to look over her shoulder, and Max started to laugh.

She beamed, her face hurting from smiling so wide. "Soval, dearest...that was a small group of women who think you're amazing." She leaned forward. "And they're just Chapter 52."

"Chapter 52 of what?"

"Your official fan club. Amazing that they haven't contacted you sooner. I guess they've been following your schedule, hoping to meet you in person."

His eyes were wide. "So...who's more desirable, Soval? You or me? You have hordes of women willing to do whatever you wish. I have Sarek and some other guy."

She grinned as wide as she could and held out her hand. "Wanna dance, handsome?"

For the first time Genie saw a green flush fall over his ears and face.

He stood and straightened his robes. "If you wish." He held his two fingers up to her and as he walked out to the dance floor with her, he stared down at her. "We will have other admirers always it seems. Give it time to reach Vulcan. I have no doubt you will have your own fan club of Vulcan men...only you'll never know of them." He smirked at her, and pulled her into his arms.

_I want to know what love is...I want you to show me... _played over the speakers.

He raised his eyebrows. "Interesting song, would you not say?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Wow...you know...I've always wanted to do this." He tilted his head in confusion. "Slow dance with the man I love. What girl doesn't want to do that? I never imagined it'd be this song, but I will take it. Vulcans, booze, and rock-n-roll...I think that's actually a winning combination there."

She looked into his eyes. "That combination brought you here," she whispered. "And for that, I am grateful."

He held her gaze, and she looked down at her shoes. "Darn it...I don't know whether to blush or cry."

"Why do you want to cry?"

"Soval," she whispered. "There are many types of tears. Tears of sadness, tears of anger, and tears of joy. Mine's the last one. I know, I know, I'm emotional and pathetic, even by the standards of my own race, but...I can't help it! I'm slow-dancing with the Vulcan ambassador to Earth to a cheesy 80's love song. It's not every day I get to have a night like this."

"Then you may cry if you wish, if they are tears of joy." He pulled her closer to him to protect her dignity. "I would think you will have many nights like this Genie, if you become she who is my wife."

He whispered in her ear, "Perhaps the music will be better, but the circumstances will be similar." He discretely ran his fingers down hers and stared into her eyes. "Will you?"

"Will I what?" Genie sniffed.

"Become she who is my wife," he asked, keeping his voice soft, holding her gaze. "I want no other. I know you want no other. I think it only logical that we proceed."

A single tear ran down her cheek, and as the last strains of the song faded, she nodded to him as the people around her chattered and dissipated, or stayed on the dance floor.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, his eyes dark. She nodded.

"I can't talk right now," she whimpered softly as the next song came on, and she grinned through the gathering tears that burned behind her eyes. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

He nodded and led her off the dance floor, and she fixed a plate of vegetarian items. She noted there was stew, the same kind she had made, and she got herself some.

Finally, they reached the drinks, and too many people were dancing to notice them here. She picked up a cup of fruit juice and handed it to him, holding his gaze.

"How does this ritual go?" she whispered.

Soval stepped forward, taking the juice from her hand. Without breaking her eye contact, he drank the juice down in two gulps. He placed the empty glass in her hands and covered them with his.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to maba7x, Ahlysha, Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu, dinopoodle, tahmtahm, 2redbird, mintandtea, and SusaninColorado for reviewing.**_

_**A/N: Ish gets real, people. Enjoy.**_

Genie groaned at the sound of pounding on the door, and she opened her eyes. Soval had gotten her back well past midnight, considering the long trip over the ocean, and she had had only a little sleep. She was groggy, and whoever was pounding on her door this early was going to get socked in the mouth.

She opened her door and saw two officers standing there, wearing MACO uniforms.

"Good morning, Private Forrest," one said testily. "Absent without leave. Unacceptable."

Her dad came running up the stairs. "Hayes, Brockheimer, at ease!"

The man and woman glared at him, but stepped back.

"Genie, did you sign any contracts when you were at camp?"

She frowned. "No. I only signed the medical waiver for the time I was there and the insurance information. That was it."

Lt. Hayes lifted the MACO contract and placed it in Max's hands. It was a contract for two years of service in the MACOs after basic training.

"Service is to begin..." Max muttered, then trailed off and rubbed his forehead, as he saw her name and date signed. According to this paper work she should have been at roll call over seventy two hours ago. He looked at the two MP's charged with bringing his daughter to training. "Go down stairs and wait for us."

"Sir, we are not allowed to leave her." the woman officer started.

Max stiffened. "That is an order, Lt. Brockheimer! I am an Admiral and last time I looked, you don't question a superior officer. There has to have been some mix up, but she'll report to duty as soon as we get her packed."

The two saluted him and walked back down the stairs. Max shut the door, "Soval is on his way, pumpkin. I called him directly." Max handed her the paperwork, sitting down on the bed with her, he rubbed his forehead. "You have to report for duty, at least until Soval and I can figure out how this happened...you're sure you didn't sign these papers?"

She shook her head. "Daddy, I know I didn't. I only signed two pieces of paperwork that day. Nothing since."

She sighed and turned to get dressed, and he closed the door behind him. "We'll figure this out, honey. They'll give you a uniform upon arrival. I don't know if you'll be reprimanded for this, but if they do, take it in stride, like a soldier. Don't make a fight about this. Soval and I will figure this out, and we'll get you out of there as soon as we can. But if this wasn't a mistake, then you'll have to serve for two years."

"Daddy, I swear I didn't sign that form. I had my doubts, and I wanted to look at some other options."

Max looked at his daughter in the eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I believe you, Genie. You have to believe me when I say we will get this straightened out. You hold onto that, and you do what needs to be done until we do." He knew his daughter could get sent to prison if she didn't, and two years in the MACO would be much easier to do than two years in a military prison.

Soval walked through the door, looking pale but composed, and Genie ran into his arms. Max made to leave, but he bid him to stay. He pushed her back and looked down into her eyes. "I want your father here when I do this."

He placed his hands on her throat. "I am initiating a bond with you Genie, it will make us more than engaged, and less than married. You will be able to draw on my mental discipline, it will connect us...so that we are parting but never parted. You have accepted me as your bondmate, this is the way of my people...how it has been since the beginning."

Genie gasped as she felt a sudden acute awareness of him, his emotions, his thoughts. It was something alien and intimate that she had never thought possible, and for a moment, she was frightened. But she tamped down her fear and looked into his warm brown eyes...those same eyes that had looked down at her with compassion when she was sick...the same eyes that lit up when she complimented him...he was the same Soval, and this wasn't so bad after all. Disconcerting at first, but when he pulled away, she felt even more secure in his arms as he held her to his chest.

"Parting and never parted, Genevieve. You will now take me wherever you must go."

Max broke down and hugged Genie and Soval together. He mouthed the words thank you to Soval, because he knew that what he just did...even though he did not completely understand it...might give his baby girl the fortitude to do what must be done until he and Soval could get her home again.

She stood there and sobbed, sandwiched between the two men she loved the most, and she held tightly to Soval as everything settled in her mind. She gasped for breath, and every sensation felt so real; she felt more alive than she ever had before, and she felt her telsu's fortitude holding her up. She could feel devotion pulsating like a riptide beneath his skin, and she gripped onto that, hoping he knew she felt the same way.

"Whatever happens, I will be with you. We'll write to each other, as we have done since February, and I promise you, _ashaya_, we will sort this out."

"Promise me you'll send me some of that Eu de Vulcan...you know, that tea you gave me when I was at camp? I'll need it. If I knew I was going to boot camp, I'd have worked out a little more."

Soval looked pleased with himself as he pulled a package of it from his robes and pressed it into her hands. "I already thought of such." He stared down at her, "Your father and I both served in the military. Be respectful, be logical, do not let anyone provoke you. Answer all questions with Osu." He shook his head. "Sir. Answer with sir. You will do well, because you are strong."

Max looked away, hiding his tears. "Let's get you packed up, pumpkin. With any luck we'll have you back in a week or less. But we'll plan for the worst."

Soval stroked his fingers down her face. "You are mine and I am yours, Genie. Nothing will change that."

When her father turned his back, she pulled Soval down for a quick human kiss, clutching his robes like a lifeline. She released him, turning around to see if her father was watching, but he was rifling through her underwear drawer, pulling out all her things. She shook her head.

"Nothing like your father rifling through your privates to make your day. Right, Soval?"

The ambassador put his hand on her father's shoulder. "Max, go downstairs and placate the officers. I will get Genie packed and ready."

She kissed her father's cheek as he reluctantly pulled away and obeyed Soval, and she turned to her new fiance, at a loss for words.

"I will now rifle through your privates." he said with the barest hint of a smirk. She blushed. He picked up her duffel bag and began helping her pack, but he did not speak, rather sent a sense of calm through their new bond to her.

He finally turned to her. "I know this is not what you planned, but from it, you should glean all the skills and knowledge you can, Genie. Use it to your advantage, and know I will never be far from you." He cleared his throat. "If by chance you have to do the entire training, which is six weeks...At the end of it I know you will get one week leave. I would marry you directly, and complete our bond."

"And then?" she whispered. His comment about rifling through her privates had translated to something different in her head, and she blushed at the thought. His eyes darkened.

"What do you think, "_ashal-_veh?" He stepped closer. "I think you know the answer to that question."

She nodded and shoved more things into the bag, not worrying about neatness right now. She knew the officers downstairs were probably getting impatient, and she only had so much time.

"Is it really that bad?" she whispered. The calm he was sending through her system was the only thing keeping her from freaking out.

"Nothing is as bad as our minds imagine it to be, _ashaya_." He lifted her up and kissed her deeply. "Not for you."

He picked up her duffel once she zipped it and walked ahead of her. He raised his head and indicated she should do the same. "No fear, my _telsu_." he turned and walked down the stairs with her, continuing to send her the calming vibes through their bond.

The two M.P.'s stood and moved toward her. Soval handed her the duffel and discreetly ran his fingers over hers as they he passed it to her. Abigail threw her arms around Genie's neck, kissing her, and she whispered in her ear, "Be strong, baby girl."

Max stepped up. "I've gotten it cleared up enough for now that you are no longer considered AWOL. There was no official documentation sent to you confirming your enlisted status. Your C.O. now knows you aren't a runner, as do these two. So there is at least that understanding now." Max knew that would help her to start with, her C.O. would have hazed the hell out of her had he thought she had to be brought in unwillingly. He reached over and hugged his daughter, "Be a good solider." he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She nodded and hugged him one last time. "Love you, daddy." She looked to her mom. "And you." She then turned to Soval.

"And I love you too," she whispered into his shirt. She turned to the MPs and held her head high. "I'm ready."

…

_My dearest Soval,_

Basic training is under way. My dad paid me the best favor by getting rid of that AWOL status. My CO recounted five or so stories about what happens to disobedient soldiers, and it doesn't sound like fun.

Whatever you're doing to my head, if you could keep that up...it's been two weeks, and I'm back in shape, and my CO has finally stopped looking at me like I'm some frightened little doe or something. I don't think he likes me, but I guess you can't please everyone. I've been so busy with duty that I haven't had time to write. We always have to clean the bunkers at the end of the day, and I often get picked to do floor duty. My knees are killing me, and I can't seem to get the smell of bleach out of my nose.

Please tell me your month has been going better than mine. How's the motley crew? Has Sarek stopped being a pain in the neck?

All my love,

Genie

P.S. Do me a favor and call Sorak a womanizer for me. He'll understand. 

…

_My telsu,_

I have heard good reports back from your father, who I meet with every day, that your training is going very well. He also tells me that it is the C.O.'s job to make all of his trainees think he does not like them so the reward when you complete your training is his approval.

Sarek has only two weeks left to train under me and he is returning to Vulcan to complete his education with his forefather. He has been silent more since the ball, and I believe is becoming more disciplined. Young Vulcans are always so temperamental, so it is agreeable to know he is calming. He may yet make an adequate diplomat.

There was an incident with Archer that your father and I had a disagreement on. I will not discuss it in _print, but one thing we did agree on is that we were glad he did not take your interest. While I admire his conviction, his logic is questionable._

I called Sorak a womanizer as you requested. He became disconcerted, and tried to assure me that the name was not accurate. Now that I have done so, might you let me in on what I am assuming is a joke. Human humor does not make sense to me much of the time.

It might interest you to know that I ceased the bolster of your nerves three days after you left. What you feel now is simply my presence and nothing more. I can tell you are doing well mentally and physically. I am sending along more of the tea I sent with you.

Your father tells me he is sending the progress report in our efforts to understand how this happened. Your mother also told me that she is sending you the publicity pictures that have been published since the opening of the museum exhibit. She said it was a (and I am quoting) girl thing that I would not understand.

Your absence is felt, ashaya, by all who know you and by your telsu.

_Yours,_

_Soval _

…

_My dearest Soval,_

She sat there for seven minutes, knowing she didn't have much time to write this letter. She had to study for the written exams at the end of the week, and she needed to make her bed. She got up and set the letter aside and made her bed, then looked down at herself to make sure her uniform was straight. She sat back down, still not sure what to say.

_Thank you for the mental bolstering. I feel very frustrated today, as if I can't do anything right. I had to do fifty pushups for calling my drill instructor a drill sergeant. Drill sergeant is the Earth Army, North American Division term. My DI told me I was lucky I was a newbie, because otherwise she would have me on floor duty until my back broke. I won't be forgetting that any time soon. DI it is, ma'am._

I really can't wait to get out of here. I miss home, I miss you, I miss my dad and my mom and having an actual weekend. There is no weekend here. There's time off, but not much. I use it to study and practice the drills with the rest of my squad.

Please get this sorted out. I'm ready to come home.

All my love,

Genie

P.S. Sorak said that Surak might have been a womanizer for all we know, and that he (Sorak) could have been a descendent. I've been calling him womanizer ever since. I like his humor. 

…

_My ashal-veh,_

Sorak does have an interesting way of viewing things. I understand the humor now and it is agreeable. I believe him to be agreeable to a human bonding, and though he has not said as much, he does seem to look longer than is proper at some human woman. You can use that next time you see him. Humor aside, he is the best aid I have ever had, and a good friend.

Your absence is felt here too, ashaya. I have thought of another way to as your father says "spring you" from this issue. I could publicly marry you and have the paperwork filed to fully adopt you as a Vulcan citizen. It would relieve you from the confines of your contract. The diplomatic immunity alone would assure that nothing could be done. I have spoken to your father about this idea and he leaves that for you to choose.

We cannot prove the signature is not yours, at the same time your counselor has confirmed that he was not aware that you signed a contract. The paperwork seems to have come from nowhere.

You have your way out, ashaya. It would not bring dishonor on you, for we agreed to marry before this came about. I will wait to hear from you.

Yours,

Soval 

…

She read over her letter, joy lighting up her heart, and she looked up when she heard her name called. Her CO, McCauley, was standing there, looking as smug as ever.

She stood and snapped to attention. "Sir," she said curtly, folding her hands the proper way.

"Come with me, private."

She followed dutifully, tucking the letter into her pocket, and soon she was alone with her CO in his office.

"I thought you wouldn't last two weeks in this place, cream puff," he said, folding his arms behind his back as he got in her face. "Now I know I was wrong. You wouldn't last three. Your daddy called. He said to release you...says you'll be a citizen of Vulcan soon, and you'll be released from duty. Diplomatic immunity...how in the hell did you allow that snarky ambassador to get into your pants, private?"

She blinked, but did not change her expression. "Sir, with all due respect, he has not been in my pants."

"In your pants or not, I want to thank you for helping me win a steak dinner. I said you'd get your daddy or one of your daddy's contacts to bounce you out of here and however it happened you did. Now, I get to sit down to a nice, juicy, free steak." He sat down at his desk and seemed to be putting paperwork together.

"Just as well you're leaving to go be a housewife, and squirt out some pointy ear bambinos, because you couldn't hack MACO training." He looked to see that it was all in order and then turned it around and tossed a pen on it.

"Sign it and get out of my sight. It will be a good thing not to see you disgrace our uniform anymore. Our people live for a cause."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Go right ahead, private. Make my day. But don't get too mouthy."

"You might want to hold off on that steak, sir," she said, taking the pen and tossing it in the trash. "I'll continue basic training. Hell, I'll even stick around for the two years on that contract. You think I live without a cause? My cause is actually unity and furtherance of exploration, but defense of this world is good. I'll show you the Forrest family isn't a bunch of pansies. Enjoy your dinner...sans steak, of course."

_My dearest Soval,_

My CO goaded me into accepting the terms of the contract. I'm staying here, just to show him that the Forrest family isn't a bunch of wusses. I really wanted to deck him in the jaw for his cheek, and I could really use some of your Vulcan calm right now. I'll get rid of the aggression as training goes on. Everything about this place seems like it was designed to exhaust every private who comes through here.

My CO's nickname for me is cream puff. I'd prefer Private Forrest, but I guess I'll take what I can get. Anyway, give my dad my love and tell him his daughter isn't a coward, and could you maybe goad him into paying this guy back? Tell my dad to take McCauley out for steak.

I will always love you, and I look forward to my leave so we can be fully bonded. Also, you still owe me an explanation as to why I'll hold your life in my hands one day. Is that day coming soon?

All my love,

Genie

P.S. Tell Sorak to keep his eyeballs in their sockets. Though I'm sure the women he's ogling at don't mind too much.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, maba7x, tahmtahm, Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu, dinopoodle, mintandtea, bina W, horsefly2012, CoolGIRL2012, and I Am Spock for reviewing!**_

_My dearest Soval,_

Genie couldn't believe she was writing this letter in the midst of all the noise, but the club was jam-packed, and she didn't feel like grinding in the middle of the pack. The table vibrated slightly with the pounding bass, and she searched in her backpack for some pain relievers for the headache she knew was coming on.

_For once, I'm kind of glad you're not with me, because no Vulcan should have to witness the atrocity that is a packed club. I didn't even know Atlanta had clubs like this, but apparently it's the hottest place downtown, and it shows. What is seen here cannot be unseen, and I think I might be reaching for a fork by the end of the evening. The human lasagna in front of me is simply embarrassing._

Anyway, one more week of training. One more week, and then...marriage? Honestly, I've never been a girly-girl who likes to do the whole white wedding thing, but if my mother insists on doing a wedding (and I can understand that she'd want to invite friends and family for the occasion), tell her to incorporate your family colors as the color scheme. What she does from there, I don't care. I trust her judgment. Though I would tell her if you have any allergies or aversions to certain foods. Do you like chocolate cake? Do you even want a cake? We can be rebellious, Soval, and reject the cake in its entire premise and go with ice cream or creme brule as our dessert. It does not matter. But whatever we chose, we both have to eat. We get to feed each other...

She looked up at the glow sticks in a tube that was the centerpiece of the table, and her only light source, and she grinned at the thought, getting the sudden urge to move her hips to the song blasting through the room. Feeding Soval cake...

She shook her head and continued with the letter.

_Also, we have to sign paperwork at the local courthouse to legally be married. But I'm sure you and my dad know all about that. Give my parents my love, and know that I am here, in a crowded club, wishing I was away from here and in a quiet place with you._

All my love,

_Genie _

…

Soval read her letter and suddenly felt very content. He asked Sorak to find the definition of human lasagna for him, and though neither one of them could they extrapolated what it mean by looking at pictures of the Earth food. He shook his head.

"Human customs are puzzling," he muttered to himself.

He sat down at his desk and began to write.

_Telsu,  
__  
I do not know why you allowed yourself to be brought to such a club location if you did not wish. It does not make sense to me, but I am sure you have your reasons, whether I see the logic of it or not._

Minister Kuvak has sent his house Reldai to perform the ceremony, and your mother has opted for the traditional Vulcan style wedding. It is her feeling that if you are to marry an alien, then they wish to embrace my culture as well as me. To that end I have had robes and a dress made for you in the Vulcan tradition. Your father and I have procured all of the legal documents, both Earth and Vulcan that we will be required to sign. We will do so after the wedding at what your father and mother called the reception. They explained that tradition to me and as this is a blended marriage we will be blending the marriage ceremony in this way. A Vulcan wedding and a human reception. 

_I am enclosing literature that will aid you in understanding what will take place in the ceremony with explanations to each thing that will occur. Your father has instructed me of the traditions of the reception. The dance, a garter toss, the cutting of cake and feeding it with our fingers to one another (an event that will scandalize the Vulcans who attend but that will not stop me from performing), and the toasts of drinks._

I am also inclosing invitations that your mother is passing along so you may give them to your friends. The wedding will be held in the Vulcan consulate garden, so only those with an invitation will be allowed admittance.

It will not be long now. Your absence has been very noticed.

Yours,

_Soval _

…

Genie glanced over the email and smiled, then turned her attention to the actual ceremony. It didn't look that complicated. She just had to kneel and touch her fingers to Soval's during the entire thing, which didn't look like it took that long. Then she stayed with Soval during the entire ceremony. She grinned at the thought of scandalized Vulcans, and she leaned back, feeling much better than usual.

"What are you smiling about?" Amanda said, and Genie glanced over to her neighbor.

"Scandalized Vulcans. It's a long story." She reached into the package and pulled out the pack of invitations. Fifteen. Her mother had grossly underestimated her ability to make friends.

"Amanda," she asked, handing her an invitation. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

Her face transformed into shock as she read the invitation, and she looked up at Genie, leaning forward.

"You're marrying Soval? As in cranky-ass ambassador, does-nothing-but-look-sour-about-everything Soval?"

"The one and only. That cranky ass is going to be my husband in a week's time. I regret nothing."

"How can you stand him? He's so...austere!"

"That's for the cameras. Granted, all Vulcans are a little austere, it's like a rule for them. But Soval is actually a very pleasant fellow once you get past the grouchy exterior."

Amanda blushed. "Genie, will you...can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded, and Amanda leaned forward. "You know, despite the crusty exterior..." Genie snorted and covered her mouth. "I've had a little crush on him for a long time."

"I met his fan club in New Berlin right before training started."

They both descended into muffled laughter, drawing the confused gazes of the people around them.

_My dearest Soval,_

I chose my friend Amanda Cole for my maid of honor, and I explained the Vulcan wedding custom to her. Other than that, I chose two other people here to attend my wedding. I'm not very sociable, especially in a boot camp type of environment. Mary and DJ, my friends from New Berlin, can make it, but the others are at other camps and won't be able to attend. I sent them an invitation anyway. It'll be all over the news that you're my husband soon enough, so might as well be able to say I told them first.

I find the thought of scandalized Vulcans quite amusing. I find the thought of my lips wrapped around your fingers to be more amusing, and arousing, to tell you the truth.

I'll be home in two days. I'm ready for this.

All my love,

_Genie_

P.S. You still haven't told me about how I'm somehow going to hold my life in your hands one day. 

…

Soval read his letter and felt a heat rise in his ears. She did not know the secret of a Vulcan's fingers, or...perhaps she did. It was not often that he felt scandalized in the privacy of his own thoughts, but he did in his moment. He tucked his letter away, walking out to Sorak's desk he stood and waited for his attention.

"Yes, Osu?" Sorak said stopping his key strokes.

"It would be agreeable to me, if you stood with me when I marry Genie," he said, folding his hands before him in a prim fashion.

Sorak stood and nodded. "That would be...agreeable."

Max walked up to them and looked between them, "Am I interrupting something?"

Sorak broke eye contact with Sorak. "Greetings, admiral. No, you have not interrupted anything. How can we help you?"

Max grinned, knowing something just happened; both men were too stick straight in expression for there not to have been something. He wouldn't press it, he'd learned enough about Soval and Sorak to know when not to say things.

"I was hoping to get a coffee with my future son-in-law. We have some final details to work out, and Genie is coming home in two days. She probably won't leave Soval alone while she's on leave, so this is going to be my last chance for a while."

Soval nodded, "That would be agreeable." he looked back to Sorak, "I trust you will handle things here, and the arrangements that are required given your..."

Sorak nodded, "I will see to everything, Osu."

"Very well." he turned to Max and walked away with him.

Soval walked side by side with Max down the street to a nearby coffee shop, and they slipped in and walked up to the counter. The admiral ordered black coffee, and Soval chose a chai tea, as neuroproxins had no affect on his physiology, and would do nothing for him this morning.

They took a seat in a corner, slipping into a booth together, and Max grinned at the ambassador. "Well...I never knew one of my best friends would ever become my son-in-law. Welcome to the herd, ambassador."

He frowned slightly. "We are not cattle, Maxwell. We are sentient beings."

"It's an expression."

That sparked a memory, and he raised his eyebrows. "Admiral, what is a human lasagna?"

Maxwell furrowed his brow in confusion. "A what?"

"Genie wrote to me from inside a club, and she said the human lasagna in front of her was embarrassing. I am confused. You cannot be compressed into a casserole. That...is quite disturbing."

The admiral blushed. "Oh, human lasagna inside a club! Ok...wow, that is an accurate metaphor...she was describing the...compactness of the group of people dancing in the club. They were probably dancing in a very...promiscuous manner, and it embarrassed her. I don't blame her."

"I can see why that would be...embarrassing, and distasteful to her." He leaned back and sipped his tea. "You wanted to speak to me about something?"

Max nodded. "Ordinary, a human father takes his future son-in-law to the side before he marries his daughter, and gives him a stern talking to. He makes threats about if you hurt my daughter I'll kill you."

The admiral tilted his head slightly. "But I find myself in a unique position here, Soval. Because I know who you are as a person, and man. I watched you work diligently to help me help my baby girl when she got conscripted into service. I've seen you behave in an honorable manner when she was too young to date. I've seen you shower her with gifts, and not even expect anything in return."

He blushed and swirled his coffee. "Heck, I didn't even give my wife diamonds until after we..." He looked up at Soval and cleared his throat, "Anyway...I guess what I am saying here, and want you to know...I approve, not just a little, but a lot. I don't think my daughter could have gotten a better man for a husband. It is a tradition in our family that the father take the new son-in-law out for a weekend of camping. Our schedules these past few weeks I haven't been able to get time to ask you, let alone actually do it...I don't even know if it is something you would do. I know Genie has to go back and we don't know her assignment yet, when she is gone I'd like to take you out for a weekend up in the mountains up state camping, fishing, that kind of thing. Is it something you'd do?"

Soval listened intently and then nodded. "When a Vulcan child turns seven, we are sent for a week out into the Forge so we can learn to survive. So it is something we do as well. I believe I would be agreeable to facing this weekend with you, it sounds like a logical and good tradition. One that, when it comes my time to give my daughter to a mate, I will also partake in, and tell them the story of this time we have had."

Max smiled broadly. "That's wonderful, Soval. We'll have a good time."

…

Genie packed up the last of her things and shoved them into her bag. A few more hours, and she would be in Soval's arms, discussing the final details of their wedding.

"So, end of the week?"

"Sausalito. The Consulate. Be there an hour before and we can get your hair done."

Amanda nodded. "See you there. And congrats, by the way."

Genie smiled at her and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Have you gotten your assignment yet?"

"Not yet. I'll know by the end of the week."

"Cool. We'll talk at the reception and compare notes, ok?"

"Deal. You stay safe out there, you hear?"

Genie nodded and walked off to check out, and she sighed, secretly glad that she could leave this place for good, but proud of herself that she had actually stayed for this long. She sat on a bench to wait for the transport, and she pulled out her PADD, choosing to go directly to his inbox.

_My dearest Soval,_

I'm on my way home now. Training turned out to be more useful than it looked, but I'm still happy to be coming home. You won't even recognize me.

I had heard rumor that my dad was going to invite the captains to the wedding. Could you use your _diplomatic ninja skills and convince him to leave Archer and Gardner off the guest list? I can stand Robinson and Duvall, but not the other two. And I feel no obligation to these men anyway, so I see no reason to have them at our wedding._

If I have to stand them, could you at least recruit some Vulcans to keep them occupied?

All my love, and can't wait to see you,

Genie 

She sat there for about two minutes, staring nonchalantly at the floor.

"You are misinformed, Genie. I would know you anywhere."

She gasped and turned around, and he was standing right there behind her, looking as if he were fighting the urge to smile.

"Soval!" She jumped from her seat, but restrained herself from hugging him in public. She did, however, move around the bench and touch his fingers when he offered them.

"Greetings, _ashaya._ Did you honestly think I would allow you to leave your camp and take a public transport home?" he whispered into her neck.

"I missed you!" she moaned into his hair, her nose touching the tip of his ear. "Come on, let's get out of the public view before someone takes a picture or something."

She followed him straight to the flitter, and the minute the door was closed and the thing was airborne, she pulled him down into a desperate kiss. Her fingers threaded through his hair, and for once, she had the courage to stroke her finger over his ear.

"I missed you so much," she repeated, kissing along his neck. "How are you?"

Soval seemed proud of her that she waited until they were in the flitter to touch him so intimately. He rewarded her by stroking his fingers down the round ridge of her ear, and kissing over her cheek. "I am agreeable, _ashaya_, now that I am here and you are with me, I am more agreeable."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you surprised that I have come to pick you up? I am to take you to a surprise party, a small affair just your father, mother, myself, and Sorak...and your maid of honor, who was threatened by your father that he would make her go through basic training again if she told you."

He placed his forehead on hers. "He cannot threaten me with that, so I wanted to inform you before we became too intimate." He stroked his fingers down her knuckles and then over the pads.

She breathed in slowly as her womanhood bloomed and began to throb, and her eyes fluttered closed. "Soval..."

"Yes, ashaya?" he purred. She mewled like a little kitten and nosed at his neck, offering him a tiny little kiss.

"Do you want to arrive at this party with me wet from this? You know what this does to me..."

"Indeed," he said, his voice low and rough. She shivered, daring to look up into his dark eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to maba7x, Ahlysha, dinopoodle, SusanInColorado, Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu, and CoolGIRL2012 for reviewing.**_

_**Guest, I was actually thinking after this chapter I would completely drop the story and just let you guys speculate about the ending – ok, seriously, keep your pants on. Here's an update. :D**_

Sorak clapped politely with Genie's parents as she and the ambassador strode into the room together. But he did not keep his eyes on Osu Soval for long. His glance slid back over to Amanda Cole, Genie's friend from the MACOs. He knew he had a bad habit of oogling at Earth women, but she was beyond anything he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was dark and silky, and her lips drew his attention as well. They looked soft and lusciously plump, and were the loveliest shade of pink. Her hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail, and her blue eyes glimmered as she watched Genie hug her mother and father.

Soval caught his eye, but Sorak simply bowed his head and looked away. He knew he was probably giving away his secret, but Amanda Cole was perfection in his eyes. And he yearned for that perfection.

Amanda hugged and kissed Genie's parents too, and then gave Genie a big kiss on the cheek, "Good luck, girl." she whispered, eying Soval for a second, a grin on her face. "Didn't think I'd be here did you?"

Genie was about to respond when some of Genie's relatives burst into the circle, hugging Genie and then pawing on Soval. Amanda grinned and slid over next to Sorak.

"Hey, good looking, did it hurt?"

Sorak looked at her in puzzlement.

"When you fell from heaven. Because surely I'm looking at a male angel."

He felt his face get hot, and he blinked stupidly. "I did not fall from the sky," he said, then regained his processing power. "You did."

She raised an eyebrow. "Surely I am looking upon a creature of heaven, am I not?"

She laughed and slapped him on the back. "Wow, you actually made that line work."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" His eyes were drawn back to Soval for a second, and he bit back a tiny grin of amusement when Genie's little niece attached herself to Soval's leg.

"I've had that line used on me hundreds of times." She seemed to notice Genie's niece as well. "Aw, that's cute!"

Sorak shook his head. "I cannot have you thinking I am unoriginal. But I assure you, Ms. Cole, a creature of the heavens is the most fitting description I can give you. Even among your beautiful women of Earth, I have never seen a more gorgeous being."

She stood a little closer to him, pointing at Genie's niece. "It seems to be a trend going around to attach yourself to a handsome Vulcan man and not to let go." She turned to him. "So, where would you like me to grab you?" She cocked her head to the side and eyed him up and down.

"How about those sexy little ears of yours? Can I grab onto those and hold on for dear life?"

Sorak felt his face get even hotter. "It isn't appropriate for you to grab hold of my ears," he protested. "May I get you something to drink?"

She grinned. "You most certainly may."

He nodded and scurried off, and he felt her gaze tickling the back of his head as he served her up some punch. These human women would be the death of him.

"So, Sorak is it?" she asked when he returned and handed her a drink. "Genie tells me your real name is womanizer..." She grinned. "Any truth to those rumors?"

Sorak couldn't stop flushing. "I assure you, there is no truth to the rumors. She misinterpreted something I said and has since called me that. If I were to...court you...I would not aim to get sexual intercourse and then leave you. And if you promised yourself to me, I would have eyes for no one but you."

She giggled at this statement, and he wondered briefly how much humans giggled on a daily basis. He had never wondered that before.

Amanda sipped the juice he got her and grinned, "Interesting," she said softly, and then leaned over and whispered into his ear. "And what if I _wanted_ sexual intercourse with you? How does that work?"

She leaned back and offered him a drink from her cup. "Here. You didn't get yourself anything, bad boy."

He pushed the drink back to her. "Like that. Never offer a drink or anything to eat to an unbonded Vulcan male unless you intend to make him your mate. And I refuse at this time to take it as a sign that you are interested in me, because you do not have all the facts."

She looked indignent. "Who do you think taught me to offer a beverage, hm?"

She tossed her head toward Genie and then turned away from Sorak. "I guess you aren't as interested as I thought...or you think every human doesn't know." She started walking toward Genie, and he felt something dark rise up in his gut.

Sorak hurried after her. "May I speak to you in private?"

She ignored him. He stopped her and spun her around.

"Amanda Cole, may I speak to you in private?" he said, lowering his voice and taking an aggressive stance. This seemed to work with some of the more stubborn species he had dealt with over the years.

She sighed dramatically, "If you insist." She said and waved her hand as if to say "lead the way."

Sorak led her outside, noting that she seemed to respond to his more aggressive state. Once the door was closed, he gently pushed her up against the wall and blocked her in. "I did not say I was not interested. I said you do not have all the facts, and that you should by no means offer yourself up to me as chattel when you would only be trapping yourself. You know nothing of what it is to be a Vulcan's wife."

"Then show me," she whispered, and he stroked her cheek. "Or just tell me."

He swallowed thickly. "I have lived my entire time on Earth wondering what it would be like to have a human woman for my own. You would have to endure...a trial with me, and my life would lay squarely in your hands. We do not speak of it to outsiders, but if you promise yourself to me, then I will tell you."

Amanda grinned at him. "I'm not a fancy pansy little girl. I don't believe in romance and all the other frivolous stuff other girls believe in."

She rolled him so his back was to the wall and smelled his neck. "I like my life straightforward, down to Earth so to speak...which means I think a Vulcan would be just right for me. You happen to be the cutest Vulcan I've ever seen."

She kissed his neck, and then his ear lobe. "So I have to promise myself to you for you to tell me..." she licked up the shell of his long ear, "I can do that."

He nipped at her neck. "Very logical of you. If I were to tell you that I will come down with a disorder...that renders me temporarily insane...and you are the cure, what would you say?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I'd say you're crazy, but Vulcans don't joke, do they?"

"No," he growled. "You will have to cure me. Do not run, do not fight. The cure is sexual intercourse, rough, unrestrained. We would be like animals together, and there would be no stopping me until I'm satisfied."

She pressed herself to him. "Sounds like how I like to spend my vacation," she said honestly. "Where do I sign up?"

She kissed over his jaw and then found his lips. Her tongue slipped sweetly into his mouth and she began kissing him with a gentle vengeance. She moaned into his mouth, and he tightened his grip on her until he was holding her possessively. She pulled back and looked at him.

"So when do we start this disease that can only be cured by me?"

He growled and reclaimed her lips. "Bond with me now, talk later," he insisted, and he clamped his hands to cup her cheeks without further ado. "Relax for me," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead as he poured himself into her.

…

Genie pulled her niece Callie off Soval's leg. "Paws off, squirt, he's mine," she growled playfully in the little blonde girl's ear.

"But I wanna marry him!" Callie protested, and Genie grinned wickedly at Soval.

"Even the four-year-olds want you," she teased, then noted Soval was watching his aide, Sorak. The man looked very green, and she noted Amanda was staring at him like she wanted to eat him with whipped topping.

"Oh dear Lord, look what I've started," she groaned.

A little Vulcan boy darted out between Soval's legs and latched on to Callie. "You cannot marry him. He is old. But I can marry you!" He dragged her off toward what looked like his parents, some aids in the embassy.

Soval took Genie by the fingers and lead her toward her parents and the food. "They said it would be a modest affair, I did not expect this many people."

Genie just laughed. "If you think this is bad, wait until the wedding reception."

Genie accepted the plate of food from Soval and flinched when her brother wrapped his arms around her. "What's this about you putting wild ideas into my child's head, short stuff?"

"Max!" she protested, shoving him off. "Soval, this is Max, my insufferable older brother." Even as she said it, she gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "Callie has a mind of her own, and I say she has good taste."

Soval raised the_ ta'al_ to Max, "Your service honors us, Max. A word of warning though...that young man is presenting Callie to his parents in a very formal plea to make her his _telsu_." He saw the confusion in Max's eyes, and Genie began to laugh.

"Bro, go get Callie before she is married. _Telsu_ is more than engaged and less than married, and they do it that young."

Max blanched slightly and ran over to fetch his daughter. "I guess we're trend setters, Soval," Genie murmured.

"So it seems. Is your friend Amanda truly open to courtship with a Vulcan? Because I believe Sorak..." He paused a moment. "What is the phrase you say from time to time?"

"Wants her like cray cray?"

"I do not believe that is the phrase you've said, but something along that line, yes."

Genie leaned into Soval. "I think Amanda wants some Sorak action."

Soval frowned. "She is walking away from him. It appears that he has offended her."

"Just watch." She slid her arm into Soval's. "Human women are the deadliest of the species."

"So I've noticed."

…

Callie clung tightly to her new boyfriend's hand. "I don't know what my mom will say," she said to Notak. "But you are sweet!" She kissed his cheek, and he looked absolutely delighted.

"Callie Mae Forrest, what are you doing?"

She turned around with pleading eyes. "Daddy! He says he wants to marry me."

"So Genie says. I won't have my own daughter get married off before my little sister even has her first kid."

"Daddy," she pleaded, holding on to Notak. "I like him!"

A Vulcan man approached Max. "Greetings, I am Notak's father. I would like to speak with you if you have the time."

Max gave Callie the "you'd better behave" warning look. "I'll be right back."

Callie led Notak over to a window and sat down with him. She put her little hand in his.

"Are we really going to get married someday?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Father is negotiating for you now."

"What's negotiating?"

Notak frowned. "To barter, to bargain for."

"Oh," she said, her eyes lighting with comprehension. "Is that how they do it on your world?"

Notak nodded. "Yes, My father will ask your father if we may be bonded. I am a bit young for it, as are you, but sometimes bonding happens very young."

His blue eyes glittered at her. "You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen," he said with a shy grin, and he kissed her on the cheek.

Callie blushed. "And you're the cutest boy I've ever seen. I don't want to marry Soval. I want to marry you."

Callie squeezed her new sweetheart's hand as her father came back and knelt in front of her.

"Honey bunny, did you really think I'm going to let my five-year-old get engaged?"

"But daddy!"

He held up his hand. "Callie Mae Forrest, you are not getting bonded to him. Not right now. I don't mind you playing with him or spending time with him, in fact, I think it'll be a good thing for you to have a new friend when we move back here next month. And when you're older and you understand where I'm coming from, you'll thank me. Got it?"

She hung her head. "I'm still going to marry him," she insisted, and her father grinned indulgently.

"When you're older. Genie looks happy with her husband, so I don't think I'll mind too much. Now come on, your mother is waiting."

Callie was being drug away by her father, but she looked at Notkv with bright side eyes. She wiggled her chubby little fingers. "You're still my husband," she said innocently.

…

Genie leaned against the table, watching all the comings and goings of those gathered. Everyone in the room had wished her a welcome home and congratulations. Her father was beaming with pride, but Soval was standing by her side as stoic as ever as he watched the party. She ran her fingers down his and looked up at him.

"How you holding up?" She giggled slightly, shaking her head. "What am I saying? You're used to huge social functions."

"Indeed," he said, flaring his nostrils. "But I do sometimes find them...tiresome. However, with such a momentous occasion, I do not find it so bothersome."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. "That's good to know."

She ignored her father and looked up at him, and he regarded her with a curious gaze. "You wished to speak further?"

Genie shook her head. "No. Just gazing upon your beauty."

The tips of his ears turned green. "I do not believe in the course of our marriage you will ever cease to surprise me."

She giggled and kissed his clothed shoulder. "And I'll never get tired of the look on your face when I do."

Her father walked over to them with a smile. "Why don't you guys get out of here for the evening? This party is going to be going on well into the night and you both look like you'd rather die than be here. You did your rounds, said your hellos...the wedding isn't far off and I'm not letting you out of the reception," he said firmly, mostly to Genie. "So for tonight, go enjoy each other's company."

Max kissed Genie on the forehead and winked, and then nodded to Soval. "Go out the back, that way no one notices."

Genie grinned at Soval, "You heard the man. Let's go!"

When she felt the cooler air on her face, she sighed. "Oh now this is much better. We're free!"

Soval nodded, leading her through the small parking lot. "We do have much to discuss..."

Genie looked toward a noise she heard; in the not too far distance she saw a flitter rocking against the ground. All the windows were steamed up, and she heard feminine mewling, and a low male groan. Her mouth dropped open, but she covered it with her hand.

"Whose flitter is that?"

Soval cleared his throat. "That would be Sorak's..."

She blushed and kissed his cheek. "Come on," she said, trying not to look or listen. She knew who was in that flitter with Sorak, and she was happy for her friend. But it was time for her to have the same fortunes.

She slid in beside Soval, who directed the flitter towards the Consulate, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He put the vehicle on auto-pilot and turned to her, and she kissed him before he could make a sound.

He drew in a sharp breath at her actions, but relaxed, blindly finding her fingers. She moaned into his mouth as he caressed them up and down, and she cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb over his jawbone.

Soval was the only thing holding her up, and she felt warm and secure in his arms. "_Ashayam_," she whispered tenderly.

He wrapped his arms around her. "_Ashaya,_" he returned, his voice soft. "You should be honored so many came today to celebrate your return. Your service honored them. It will be fascinating to see how many people come to the wedding reception."

He looked down into her eyes. "It is good that we have this time, because there are things we must discuss before the wedding." His face became very serious. "Very important things," he said with a slight frown. "Do you think you are up to having a serious discussion tonight, or would you like your time to be restful?"

"I want my time to be filled with your presence. I think I'm up for a discussion. What's on your mind?"

He shook his head. "When we get back to the Consulate, I will tell you." The tiniest hint of a smile graced his lips. "Your scent has faded from my sheets. I hope to remedy that."

She grinned wickedly up at him. "You said serious discussion, not playtime. You're giving me dirty ideas."

"Dirty?" he repeated, nosing at her neck. His voice was almost a purr. "In what way?"

"You know very well, ambassador," she whispered, kissing his temple.

"I will not be doing what Sorak was doing, not to you, _ashaya. _Not yet. We have waited this long, and it is only a few days before we are married."

His eyes were serious. "And yes, I wish you to lay on my bed, and we need to have this discussion. I also wish to give you a massage. I can feel tension in your muscles. But...a discussion first. This is a life or death discussion, _ashaya_, and not one I undertake lightly...nor should you," he said firmly.

"I know that," she said with a straight face. She leaned her forehead against his. "So talk to me, _ashayam_. When will I be solely responsible for your life?"

He sighed. "It is a neurochemical imbalance, a biological imperative that affects mature Vulcans every seven years, from puberty onward. If left uncured, it is deadly."

She gasped. "Every seven years?"

"Yes," he affirmed. "I will become irritable, possessive, angry even. And I will become...much more sexually aggressive. I will teach you how to use our bond to calm me, but the ultimate cure is either fight to the death, meditate the fever away...or take a mate."

She swallowed thickly. "What do you mean, take?"

"I mean that I will take your body ruthlessly, with savage abandon. Sex, _ashaya._ You cannot run from me, or I will chase you down and I might do you bodily harm. I will become an animal, Genie. Most last for up to three days, but some can go on for five. I will take you repeatedly day and night. They will tell you to sleep when I sleep, but do not run...running will only bring out a dark beast within me."

He looked into her eyes, his shame and sorrow making her heart clench with pain. "This is what we must prepare for, Genie. I do not wish to harm you. There have been women, my own race, who have died of this horrid shame."

"It doesn't sound bad to me," she murmured, a small smile on her face.

Soval frowned. "It is our greatest shame. While I believe you are a passionate woman, this goes beyond reason. Mine have always been especially..." he swallowed thickly, "brutal. I become the beast."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips as gently as she could. "You are my greatest treasure, Soval," she whispered. "And I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive. You said it was deadly if I don't do something, right?"

He nodded, his expression dark and sober. She cupped his cheek.

"But you also said it's a biological imperative. So where's the logic in being ashamed in something that's natural?"

He shook his head. "There is no logic in this, Genie. There is only want, a deep, burning lust that you must satisfy."

She kissed his lips again. "Then I will. I'll do whatever I need to do to keep you alive. Because I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever known, and if it means your death to run, I won't. And who knows?" She blushed. "I may even like it."

Soval relaxed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Genie," he whispered. "We will endure this together."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, Just a Crazy-Man, SusanInColorado, Captain-Sarah-Janeway, maba7x, CoolGIRL2012, dinopoodle, Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu, and 2redbird for reviewing!**_

_**A/N: This chapter is rated M. You have been warned.**_

Sorak entered Soval's private chambers, carrying a new set of robes. "Osu, your wedding robes have arrived from Vulcan. I thought it logical that you try them on while the tailor is still on the premises."

Soval stood and raised his eyebrow at Sorak. "It is indeed logical my friend, but I wonder...where was your logic the other night when Genie and I were leaving the party? We saw you and Miss Cole, or rather we saw what seemed to be an intimate situation happening in your flitter."

He frowned slightly. "Conduct unbecoming of my chief aide." He pursed his lips and eyed his long time friend.

Sorak held his head up. "Osu, while I regret the place, it was not my choice, but that of my..._a'duna_."

Soval's eyes widened slightly. "_A'duna?_"

Sorak nodded and laid the robes out on the couch, "Yes. We were not going to say anything until after your wedding. Amanda thought it might take away from that spotlight which should be yours and Genie's. Amanda is a most logical woman, Osu. I have been staying at her apartment until accommodations can be made here at the Consulate. "

A ghost of a grin spread over his thin lips. "She is a most agreeable woman..."

Soval shook his head. "You mangy old _sehlat_," he growled, allowing the tiniest smile to touch his lips. "I thank thee for telling me the truth, and I am pleased you did not engage in behavior unbecoming of my senior aide."

Sorak nodded. "We will exchange vows after she has been assigned."

Soval bowed his head in agreement. "Very well. I will try these on."

He slipped his ambassadorial robes off and tried on the wedding robes. "They need to be let out," he said, looking down at his feet. "Approximately three centimeters."

He took them off again and handed them to Sorak. "I rejoice with thee, my friend. May you both prosper."

Sorak's eyes sparkled. "I rejoice with thee for the increase of your house as well, Osu. May both of our bondings prosper and grant us many children."

He bowed slightly and placed the robes over his arm to have them altered properly.

…

Amanda looked in the full length mirror at her bridesmaid dress. She took her hair down from its normal ponytail to hide the bite marks on her neck and shoulder. Just looking at them made her warm inside, and she sent a few erotic thoughts through her bond. She grinned wider; it was like sending a dirty comm message without any evidence.

She walked from the dressing room and turned around. "So what do you think Genie?"

Genie folded her arms across her chest. "You would look good in a burlap sack, sweetie."

Amanda frowned and sat down in the seat next to her. "What's up, honey?"

She growled in frustration. "You got to bang your sexy Vulcan within minutes of meeting him, and here I am, having to stick to Soval's lofty principles. We're going to get married! Would it hurt to lose the V-card a few days early?"

Her friend patted her arm. "You still have the V-card?"

Genie nodded. "And now I don't want it, as long as he's the one to take it."

Amanda grinned. "Well, you had romance, Sorak bonded me and then..." She shrugged. "Sorak wouldn't have banged me without a bond either. I still don't understand it all...other than if I send him erotic thoughts he usually has supper cooked when I get home and...he makes himself dessert."

She high-fived Genie. "So don't worry. Soval is going to be worth the wait. You have 80 or so years to make him pay for making you wait!"

They both laughed. "Now get your cute little butt in there and try on your dress...'k?"

Genie stepped into the dressing room and put on the fancy purple robes. She expected them to be hot and heavy, but surprisingly, they were silky and cool, in spite of the layers. They made her feel like she was nearly naked. She stepped from the dressing room.

"Oh my gawd, girl!" Amanda gasped. "See now! You get the fancy! I got married in an alley!"

She laughed and approached Genie. "You are beautiful. The whole place is going to be speechless."

Genie teared up against her better judgment and embraced Amanda. "I'm so glad you're here to see this with me," she whispered, and Amanda squeezed back.

…

Genie knelt down in front of Soval and accepted his fingers, and she closed her eyes as the priest began to speak.

"What ye are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way."

She nodded at Soval, staring deeply into his eyes.

_Are you nervous? _she heard him say in her head. A few months ago, it would have frightened her, but he had acclimated her to the concept, and she was no longer afraid.

_No._ she replied. _Just thinking about how I'm going to make you pay for making me wait for this._

Max took his wife's hand and squeezed. He looked into her eyes, sniffing slightly, fighting tears. His daughter looked beautiful, and he never imagined Soval looking so...happy in his lifetime. He put his arm around his wife and let some silent tears fall down his cheeks.

Genie closed her eyes. She felt a tingling that began in the back of her mind. The warmth and tingling spread through the back into the forefront of her brain. She gasped. She had only just gotten used to Soval's whisper with their base bond, and now he was in every part of her. She swooned as the priest removed his fingers from her and she looked up at Soval; she suddenly knew with perfect clarity that he loved her and only her.

Soval nodded, feeling complete for the first time in ages. "You may kiss the bride," Forrest said, and he glanced at his friend, frowning in confusion. The humans in attendance laughed, and he felt his head turned back to Genie, and her lips pressed briefly to his while she stroked his fingers. No doubt his fellow Vulcans were scandalized, but he found he didn't care.

…

He shut and locked the door behind him, glancing over her robes. He slowly walked towards her, then gently took her hand and turned her towards the small mirror next to the bathroom door.

"Can you see yourself, Genie?" he asked, kissing her neck as he removed the first layer of her robes. She nodded in confirmation and started to ask what was going on, but he cut her off with a kiss.

"Look at yourself, _a'duna_," he whispered, removing another layer. He pressed his chest into her back, fingering with one of her bra straps. "Look at yourself as I please you."

He set his lips over her neck and slid his fingers down into her underwear, toying briefly with her curls before moving further down, tracing two fingers around her womanhood.

Genie's heart pounded in anticipation. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his hot hands running down her body. When his finger reached her womanhood, she gasped. There was no turning back and no desire to. She swallowed thickly and opened her legs to him, moaning as she leaned into him. His lips caught hers and their tongues tangled in a slow sensual dance.

Soval found her center, the fluids making his fingers slick. It was decadent to his touch as her body gave over moisture he did not expect. He dropped the barriers that kept his touch benign, letting the erotic flow tantalize her womanhood. He growled into her mouth.

Genie trembled and cried out into his mouth, her knees threatening to buckle, but he held her firm to his body.

"Ah," he purred, "I think I understand now your human phrase 'making me weak at the knees'."

She moaned in reply and leaned further into him. It was hard to stand up straight and take what he was doing to her, and he seemed to sense this. He pushed her back onto the bed and continued his work, weaving his fingers in and out of her. She writhed, staring at him with wide, awe-struck eyes.

"Soval," she breathed, bucking her hips high and gasping for breath.

Soval leaned over her supine body, his hand gently and slowly coaxing pleasure from her body. His heart ached feeling her adoration and pleasure through their bond. He began kissing her neck.

_It's time to mark you as mine in another way, a'duna,_ he said to her through their bond, but before she could answer, he began a slow meticulous bite at the base of her neck as he pressed his fingers deeper into her sex.

Genie bucked into his body, crying out as the heat from her center burnt through her veins. The idea of biting made her nervous, but as his teeth embraced her skin she cried out and felt a strange explosion tear through her body.

Soval licked at the new bite mark on her neck. "Good girl," he cooed, then withdrew his fingers and scooted down her body.

"What are you-"

"Fulfilling my duties as your husband," he said, cutting her off as he lifted her hips up a little more. "And besides, I find the moisture decadent. And your cries are most enjoyable, my beloved."

He licked at her secretions, moaning at the sweetness of it, and he dug his fingers into her thighs as he devoured her, obeying the sudden hunger he felt for this lovely substance that came from her very core.

Genie's hands slapped over her face. She had never know such a kiss before, nor even imagined Soval moving so passionately. Her hand ran through her hair and she could not bear to look down between her legs. Just hearing his kiss, feeling his rough cheeks running over the skin of her thighs, was making even more moisture flow out of her.

"Soval!" she squeaked, fighting the urge to move her hips in that strange primal way. This was more than she could have dreamed.

Soval purred; her taste and smell were intoxicating to him. The more he kissed her, the more he was rewarded.

"Don't try to fight it, _ashaya_," he murmured into her center, and she trembled, her hips arching upward against her will. "Good," he continued, then dove back in. She whimpered and tried to fight, but his kisses were becoming more heated, more passionate, coming at a quicker pace. She could no longer hold back the desire to pivot her hips upward, twisting into his mouth for more.

"Soval," she sobbed, clutching the bedsheets. "Soval..."

He growled and licked at whatever was throbbing down there, and she gasped, a sharp tremor running through her. "_Yes_," she moaned before she could stop herself.

Soval stopped his kiss at the peak of her excitement and placed himself at her entrance. He had read about human physiology, and he knew she would not feel the pain of her first experience as acutely now that her senses were overloading her mind. He kissed her deeply and began entering her, her wildly bucking hips aided him, moving faster than he intended it, but with less harm to her being. He bit down on her shoulder and pressed himself full within, holding himself there he moved and looked into her eyes.

Genie gasped the pleasure overshadowed the pain she had heard might happen. Her nails dug into his back and she spurred him to keep moving. "Soval," she gasped again, and he began to take her now in earnest.

He chuckled into her neck, licking at the mark he had just made. He would endow her with many before the night was over, and he found the taste of her iron blood strangely decadent. He growled, pulling out just enough to keep himself in her, then pushed back in. She howled his name, and he cut her off with a kiss, purring into her mouth.

"You feel exquisite, _ashaya_," he murmured, keeping his pace steady. She had been on the brink of release when he had stopped his intimate kiss to her womanhood, but he slowed his pace now, letting her writhe and sweat this out with him. She was tight and hot around him, and as he lay over her sweat-pricked flesh, he moaned, feeling release coming fast for himself. He increased his pace and nuzzled her neck.

"Release for me, Genevieve," he purred, kissing her warm flesh. "Take your pleasure."

Genie was acting on pure instinct. She panted and moved with Soval, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he moved them both. She could feel his heart beating, the pleasure he felt within her. Taking a deep breath in she held it as another explosion rattled through her core to the very tips of her fingers. She felt a strange heat flood her center and Soval come to rest.

He kissed up her jawline and then her lips. "You are mine in total now, _ashaya_. I have planted my seed within you, and my _katra_ holds you, as you hold me. We are truly one."

She felt tears fill her eyes. "I know," she whispered. She stroked his hair back from his face and caressed his cheek. "I love you, Soval, and I always will. Fever, no fever, MACO duty, whatever...I will always love you."

She felt a wicked grin push the corners of her lips upward. "Again, my love?" she breathed.

He nodded and obliged her.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to maba7x, bina W, SusanInColorado, LadyGAGA (cool username, by the way), and the prolific anon reviewer for reviewing!_**

Sorak walked into Soval's office with a small stack of PADDs in his arms, "Good morning, Osu, we have a lot of work to do today."

Soval looked up from his com and nodded. "The schedule has increased since last I looked."

Sorak nodded. "Indeed," he replied, sitting in his usual chair. He pursed his lips. "I find the absence of the MACOs to be most disagreeable."

Soval folded his hands before him on the table. "They have only been gone one month, fifteen days, twenty hours, seven minutes and thirty five seconds."

Sorak frowned slightly. "I am aware of the passing of time, Osu, acutely so. It seems illogical to say, but the passage of time seems to have slowed."

Soval raised an eyebrow and his jaws clenched. He nodded in agreement. "Let us focus on our work, perhaps we should engage in some kind of distraction soon?"

Admiral Forrest knocked on the door to Soval's office, and Sorak answered the door.

"Are you in a meeting or something? I probably should have called. I can come back later."

"Max," he heard Soval say from inside the office. "Come in."

The admiral obeyed and slipped inside, and he sat in the other chair across from Soval. "How are things? It's been...quieter around here, don't you think?"

Soval was quiet for a moment. "You miss Genie."

"Don't you?"

Soval nodded, "I do indeed. Sorak and I were just speaking on this matter."

Sorak nodded, getting up and moving to the other chair he pulled it out for the Admiral. "Please, Admiral, have a seat."

Max sat down and smoothed his pants down, shifting a little. "I keep thinking, at least after this assignment, we'll have them back. They pulled the next duty here at the Consulate. They'll be here at least until the NX project launches."

He sucked air through his teeth and sighed again. "My wife is driving me crazy, nagging me about how we still don't know how Genie got sucked into duty. I need a vacation." He rubbed his eyes with his hands and leaned back. "So, I came down to ask you," he looked toward Sorak, "you too if you want...how would you like to go on a week long camping trip in Yellowstone?"

Soval raised an eyebrow. "We too are researching her...impression into service. Nothing has been forthcoming. In the meantime, I would be honored to camp with you. Sorak as well."

Sorak nodded in agreement.

"When do we leave?" the ambassador asked. This would be the distraction he so desperately needed. Genie's absence gnawed at him, but he had never felt so affected by his mate's absence before. What was going on?

Sorak stood, "We have no appointments after Thursday, Admiral. We could leave at the end of the business day. I can arrange it, I believe we could use this camping."

Max grinned. "I'll put my paperwork in and we'll leave Thursday night. Do you...want to do this in a cabin or do you want to really rough it, tents and man-camping?"

Sorak looked to Soval and then back to Max. "It sounds like a great hardship to do this man-camping. I cannot speak for Osu, but I would be agreeable to the hardships. I believe it would be distracting."

Soval nodded. "I am in agreement with, Sorak. I wish to do the hardship."

Max chuckled. "Ok, I'll get things ready, and send you a list over of the things you need to bring."

He stood up and began walking toward the door, pausing he looked back to the pair. "You might find it useful not to dress in those robes. I'll send a list." He grinned at both of them. "I think it's going to be fun."

Soval sighed with relief at the prospect of going on this camping trip with Max, and Sorak seemed agreeable to the prospect as well.

"What do humans do on camping trips?" Soval asked, and Sorak promised to research that right away. (I feel a McCoy/Kirk/Spock moment coming on, only with two Vulcans, don't you?)

While Sorak went to work, Soval sighed and glanced at the latest letter from Genie.

_My dearest Soval,_

_Further training is going well, and Amanda and I have pretty much solidified our friendship, because as far as we know, we're the only two girls with Vulcan husbands on this planet. Or did you say there were others? I can't remember._

_And now I hear little Callie is getting a bondmate of her own? She's a lucky girl, in my opinion. How are things at the Consulate? Did you hear we'll be posted there once this assignment is over? I'll try not to oogle at you too much._

_All my love, and say hi to womanizer for me,_

_Genie_

Amanda leaned over the side of her bunk and tickled Genie's nose with one of the peacock feathers she'd found earlier in the week. "You asleep?" she whispered.

"No I'm scuba diving." Genie returned, scratching her nose. "Get that out of my face," she whispered and sat up. "What's up?"

Amanda dropped silently down onto the concrete next to their bunk and sat down on Genie's bed. "I miss Sorak," she admitted, wiping her eyes. "I know you miss Soval too...I just thought maybe you'd like to commiserate with me."

Genie slid up, leaning her back against the wall; she hugged her pillow. "Yeah, I kind of do. I was laying here thinking about him. I wrote him a letter. I know he might have it by now."

She frowned and leaned forward, resting her chin on her knees. "But I know until we get out of this training he won't be able to write me back. I want to use the bond, but that's torture when you can't touch him."

Amanda squeezed in next to her on the bunk. "I know. Sometimes I think I can feel Sorak missing me."

"I know, right? I feel it through the bond...but it kind of feels like you're making it up sometimes, like it's all in your head, but it's real and you know it."

Amanda nodded. "Yup. I can hardly wait to get back and start work at the Consulate. I love the way Sorak oogles me." She grinned. "He's such a little womanizer, in the cutest way."

Genie leaned over and slugged Amanda in the arm. "Go get some sleep. We've got major drills in the morning and I don't want bomb out and have to take all this again."

Amanda smiled. "Yeah. I'll go send erotic thoughts to Sorak and see if I can get some sleep." She started to get out and then leaned over and kissed Genie on the head. "We are some lucky women."

…

Sorak re-entered Soval's office with the information he had been tasked with procuring. "Osu, I have the information you requested," he said, taking a seat.

Soval nodded. "Go ahead."

"When humans go camping, they often eat packaged foods or bring along a device called a cooler if they desire to eat something fresh."

Soval nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"They often fish or hike. I am not sure if one is supposed to eat the fish one catches, though. The information was not clear."

The ambassador frowned. "I do not believe the admiral will make us eat the flesh of an animal."

"No," Sorak conceded. "Though, from the guides I read, it seems eating the fish is optional. The main pleasure derived from the activity is the actual catching of the fish. Humans who enjoy fishing often let fish go."

"That is conscientious of them."

"And once night falls, they will often make a fire near their tents, and sit around it. They socialize, but sometimes they tell frightening stories or sing songs. It is appropriate to bring acoustic instruments along."

Soval raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Perhaps you should memorize a few stories, and see if you can frighten the admiral."

To his surprise, Sorak looked pleased with the idea. "I will do that, Osu."

…

Sorak arrived at Soval's at exactly 1701 hours, four minutes early. He had picked them up what he had read was the standard outdoors attire, several pairs of jeans and some flannel shirts. He was wearing his already, and in spite of finding the groin area to be binding, the flannel shirts were comfortable.

He saw Soval finishing his evening tea. "Greetings, Osu. I have brought you the clothes I told you about. I believe you will find the shirts are very agreeable, warm against the coolness of the air. I am not fond of these jeans, though. The groin is...well..." His ears tinged green. "It does not feel proper."

Soval smirked. "I'm sure you are exaggerating." He stood and took the clothes from his aid's hands. "It was a good thing that you were able to clear our schedule for an extra day. I am most ready to do this roughing it trip. I have never found the absence of a mate so disagreeable."

"Nor I Osu, nor I." Sorak began readying their bags while Soval changed into his new clothes.

Forrest was waiting to pick them up at 1730, which would give them time to be hiking to their destination by 1900 that evening. He also had dinner, some biscuits that Abigail had made. If they didn't want to eat, he would save them for later.

He snickered and quickly covered his mouth as Soval and Sorak came out of the Consulate, dressed like regular backwater farmers. He bit his lip hard in order not to laugh, then jumped into the pilot's seat of the flitter he had borrowed from Command.

"Got everything on that list? We're going to be miles from civilization, so if you don't have what you need, you're gonna have to go without!"

Soval nodded soberly as he took the co-pilot's seat.

"So we'll be spending the first night near the old highway, then move for the next week. We should have time to see at least a third of the park."

"That sounds agreeable, Max," Soval said, sliding his pack off his shoulder and placing it between his legs.

Sorak leaned forward. "We are both anxious to take this journey with you, Max...if I may call you that?"

Max chuckled, letting out some of his amusement at the two men he'd never seen messed up at all in farm duds. "Sure, Sorak, call me Max. This is a buddies week, we'll relax protocols...just a bunch of guys hanging out."

Sorak nodded. "Very well, and thank you. I have memorized some scary tales for the nights around the fire," he said brightly. "Things from Vulcan; there is evidence to suggest unnatural things in the Forge...perhaps frightening, since they defy scientific probability."

Soval turned to Sorak. "There are no such tales that I am aware of."

Sorak nodded. "You will see, Osu...I mean...Soval."

Max laughed aloud. "I look forward to seeing what frightens Vulcans. You should tell your children stories of Earth and its confounding illogic. That should keep them frightened for years!"

He chuckled at his own joke and glanced back at Sorak, whose eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"I almost forgot, have you eaten yet? My wife made biscuits."

Soval shook his head. "We have not."

"They're in my bag, second pocket, in the little tin."

Soval reached in the bag and pulled out the tin. Upon opening it, the smell of fresh baked goods filled their shuttle. Max smiled. "She does make some good biscuits. I packed two forks, I remember you guys don't eat with your fingers."

Soval nodded. "That is most agreeable, Max. You are correct, we do not...that would be very..."

"Sexual," Sorak finished. "Sexual when we eat with our fingers."

Max coughed and choked down laughter. He had never heard a Vulcan be so blunt before about something so private.

Soval's nostrils flared slightly. "Yes," he said evenly. "But it is not something we discuss."

Sorak brought up his PADD as he used a napkin to grab a biscuit. "It says right here, Soval, that adult males on camping excursions often share private information with each other. Subjects range from the last sexual encounter one had, to various stories of intimacy. I thought now would be appropriate to set that paradigm."

Max cleared his throat. "Yes, well, we don't HAVE to discuss that at the moment, Sorak. How's work going?"

"Work is...acceptable."

"Worried about our foray into the big boy's territory?"

Sorak raised an eyebrow, but Soval ignored him. "Admiral, I believed 'worried', in my case, is a gross understatement."

"Aw, ambassador, it's almost like you care!" Max teased. Soval bowed his head.

"I only want what is best for your people."

Max went quiet; that was a mouthful coming from Soval. He was already getting to know Soval more, and they hadn't been gone an hour. This week was going to prove educational, as well as fun. "What about you, Sorak?"

"While it is not my normal place to speak on such matters, Max, since we will be discussing things that are normally not in our wheel..." He paused and sighed. "I share Soval's concern. Both for your people as a whole, and more recently for my bondmate and he who is my friend's bondmate. I find the idea of Genie and Amanda on a human spaceship...untested as you will be...disconcerting."

Soval nodded. "And we now turn your own question back on you with that in mind. Do you find yourself agreeable to watching Genie fly off on this NX spaceship with an untested captain?"

Max sighed. "I trust Archer."

Soval turned to him in earnest. "She has often complained about his behavior, and she insisted that he either be occupied by my staff at our wedding, or else not be invited. You invited him, and I put a few of my staff into occupying him."

The admiral seemed surprised. "I...I didn't know she felt that way."

"I'm sure Archer has potential," Sorak offered. "But that is why we advocate that Gardner be captain of the Enterprise."

Max sighed. "I'm giving Jonathan the assignment, ambassador. I guess Genie will have to put up with him."

"Indeed," Soval said, controlling his ire. "But are MACOs really necessary for the Enterprise?"

Max grimaced. "She and Amanda are both going to be assigned to the Consulate, so it's not even a question we have to address right now."

Sorak watched Soval, noticing that he was a bit...emotional. He thought it best to change the subject.

"How long until we arrive at our base camp destination?" He moved forward slightly. "I am interested to see how these hiking boots function. The salesperson said the tread was beyond compare."

Max sighed, then laughed. "Well, I'm not an expert. I'd ask my son if you wanted a real opinion on that. Did you two hear about that flood in Fiji?"

Soval nodded. "We often follow news channels. Our...sympathies go out to all affected."

He noted his aide looked uncomfortable. "The thought of being in all that water..." Sorak muttered in Vulcan.

"What'd you say?" Max said, turning around to look at the elder Vulcan.

"I was...expressing displeasure at the thought of all that water."

Max paused. "Sorak, would you like to learn how to swim? Ambassador?"

Soval nodded. "I would." He looked to Sorak and raised a challenging eyebrow.

Sorak shuddered. "I do not think I would, but I would be agreeable to watching you teach Soval how to swim. That is as close to the water as I would wish to be."

"Don't tell me you're scared!" Max retorted with a laugh.

Sorak huffed. "I am not in the least. I just have no desire. There is a logical difference."

The admiral nodded. "Of course, Sorak. Whatever you say."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to Fameanon (LOL), Ahlysha and T'Sara for reviewing._**

Sorak was the first up. He slipped out of the sleeping bag and stretched his neck. It was very different laying on the cool moistness of the Terran soil than in the sun baked heat of the Vulcan desert. The sun was peeking over the horizon and the sky was the most lovely shade of pink he had ever seen on this planet. He turned around and, seeing both Soval and Max stirring, gathered some kindling for a fire.

There was something satisfying about this primal activity that was camping. Max rolled over and yawned; it was odd seeing human in this between stage of awake and sleep. He had only gotten to see his_ a'duna_ in such a state three times before she was dispatched for her final stage of training.

"I am making morning tea, but if you'd prefer it, I can put on some coffee," Sorak said to the other men.

Max nodded and rolled up on his arm, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Sorak opened his mouth to say more, but Max held his hand up. "Pee first, can't think. Then coffee."

The admiral staggered into the woods.

"Curious people aren't they?" Soval said, sitting up. "Genie is very much like that. One does not speak to her before her morning bathroom ritual and at least one, sometimes two cups of coffee."

Max walked back to the campsite a few minutes later and silently poured himself some coffee, and Sorak started on breakfast. Soval sat down on a nearby tree stump and closed his eyes, folding his hands together in what he assumed was a meditative position.

Sorak raised his eyebrow at Soval, but continued with his work. Max sat down and watched the sunrise after Sorak refused his help, and soon a steaming pot of plomeek broth was bubbling away above the little fire. He sniffed at it appreciatively, then dished some up and handed it to Sorak.

"Hand that to Soval."

"I do not wish to eat at this time," the ambassador grumbled, opening one eye, then returned to his meditations.

"Suit yourself," Max said, shrugging. He took a bite. "Your loss."

Sorak frowned. It was unusual to need to meditate and then also to refuse food directly after a considerable amount of sleep. He raised an eyebrow and looked away. It was not his business, even if he was concerned at the implications. He pulled a small loaf of bread from its place by the fire and handed it carefully to Max.

"I am given to understand that burnt bread with spread of some kind is often consumed by your people. I have placed the blueberry gelatinous substance on this. I am looking forward to trying this as well."

Max looked the "toast", surprised at the gesture. He expected...he didn't know what to expect, frankly, when it came to Vulcan cooking. It didn't look half bad and it was thoughtful in a way he hadn't expected.

"I guess our plan for today is to hike west for as long as we can. We'll stop at least two hours before sundown. There is no artificial light out here, so when it goes dark, it goes really dark." He downed another big slug of coffee. The human glanced at Soval, then turned to look at Sorak.

"Is this normal?" he said softly, not wanting to disturb the ambassador's ritual. I don't know everyone's morning routines, but...is it?"

Sorak frowned slightly. "In a way, it is normal. But if I may ask...where is your daughter?"

Max was taken aback. "Um...still in Georgia, last I looked. She's with Amanda."

He nodded, and they broke camp and headed west as Max suggested. The going was rough, and Max kept up a steady stream of conversation with Sorak, though Soval only added commentary every once and a while.

When they stopped for lunch, Soval refused food yet again, and although Max wanted to protest, one look from Sorak made him reconsider. He ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in silence, looking anywhere but at Soval. He was meditating again, apparently, and Sorak was engrossed in watching a few squirrels balance on the high branches of a nearby oak.

When they set up camp for the night and sat around the fire, Soval sipped some tea, and he seemed a little better. He nibbled at the flatbread Sorak had brought and only ended up eating half, but he seemed in a better mood.

"Anyone know any songs, or ghost stories?" Max asked, tossing another log onto the fire.

Sorak looked to Soval. "May I Osu?"

"Of course."

"I do not know of a ghost story, Max, however if I did it would not be worth telling here on Earth, since it would likely relate to some area on Vulcan." He sipped his tea. "But given that the point is fright...I do have a story that may be appropriate."

"Ok, go ahead. This should be interesting," he replied, leaning against a fallen pine.

"My twin brother and I were out in the Forge at our proving trial-"

"You have a twin?"

Sorak nodded. "I do, his name is Sirak. Though we do not look alike."

"No crap, I never knew that. I'm sorry, go ahead..." He poured some whiskey into his tea.

"Now, it is well known in our family that many of our people disappear. That is to say they vanish, sometimes during their trial and other times just randomly. Walking from their home to their job. My mother, who was Reldai, vanished while in meditation. No explanation was ever found as to why, and her body was never recovered. My sister V'Lar raised us."

Max laughed. "You're related to V'Lar?"

"As I indicated...yes."

Soval spoke up. "I did not know your mother vanished. Your file indicates V'Lar is your mother."

"No, Osu, V'Lar is my sister...she is only 10 years, two months and five days older than Sirak and myself."

"So...your mother disappeared without a trace?"

Sorak nodded, his expression grim.

"Wow...that is kind of creepy."

He understood now why campfire stories were often so scary. Out here in the wilderness, with only the fire for light and the sound of birds around them, it wasn't so hard to believe that they could possibly disappear at any moment.

"Does anyone know why your mother disappeared?"

Sorak shook his head. "No. We have no explanations."

Max raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his body. When even the Vulcans couldn't find an explanation for something...that was sort of frightening.

Sorak could see Max's body language change and it intrigued him, so he continued. "Not long after, when my brother and I were taking our test of manhood in the Forge-"

"What that?"

Soval leaned forward. "It is when a young Vulcan is sent to the Forge without food, water, only a ritual knife."

Sorak nodded. "Sirak and I were taking shelter in a cave during the heat of the day. I was asleep, and near evening Sirak woke me. He was...panicked. When I inquired as to why he said the most illogical thing. That he felt...eyes on him, watching him. It was then that we heard in the strangest sounding voice. 'Another two will be collected, just as their mother.'"

Sorak leaned in, staring grimly over the fire. "We got up and ran, and we heard footsteps behind us. I turned and saw dust raising up from the floor of the desert, but I could not see what was chasing us. It was almost as if there was someone or something that had a cloaking device. We ran, and dodged around the rocks. Sirak turned and there was a loud noise, like an explosion. He fell unconscious into my arms. I picked him up...and took a great leap..."

The fire popped loudly and Max jumped. Sorak and Soval both sat straight up, and Sorak pointing at Max. "My story frightened you," he said with a smirk.

Max blushed and ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe a little," he grumbled. "So what happened?"

"I slithered behind some rocks with Sirak and hid. All night and half the day I heard footsteps and saw distorted shadows pass us. I was fortunate because there were some mineral deposits in the rock, so if they were attempting to scan us, it masked our lifesigns. That evening, when I was sure it was safe, I pulled Sirak from the rocks. He woke, and his eyes had changed color to the gold they are now. We alerted the authorities, but again, nothing was ever found or discovered. Not even transport residue."

Max frowned. "And you have no idea who was chasing you?"

Sorak shook his head. "We never found out."

The human paused, then grinned. "Are you sure you're not fooling with me?"

"Vulcans do not lie," Soval said, his tone husky and rough. "Sorak is telling you the truth."

"Ok," Max acknowledged. "Nice story, though. Some vengeful spirit out to screw with your entire family, huh?"

"My cousin Oratt told me once that he sometimes felt like eyes were watching him. Sometimes he heard voices in the middle of the night."

There passed a weighty silence, with only the hooting of an owl and the crackling of the fire to fill the quiet night.

"So," Sorak continued, pulling marshmallows, graham crackers, and bars of chocolate from his pack, "if you wake and see me running, take tricorder readings and fire...on stun of course...toward me. Soval and I cannot partake of the chocolate, but I read that s'mores are customary consumed during camping. I found a carob bar, which is noted to be chocolate-like, without the side affects of real chocolate. Soval and I may eat that. It is a lot of sucrose, but given our active status I believe we can afford to have one."

Max grinned. "I really like you, Sorak. I brought whiskey...I don't suppose anyone wants a snort of it?"

Soval reached across the fire, holding out his hand for the flask, and Max handed it over. He took a large gulp of it and coughed, then handed it back. "Agreeable," he said, his voice still husky. "It is different from tequila."

"Yours is one of the few peoples we've made contact with that has more than one kind of alcohol,' Sorak commented. "Then, most planets do not have the diversity that your planet does."

"Really?" Max asked. "I mean, we know there are several Earth-like planets out there."

"But they do not have quite so much diversity in climate and geography, nor flora and fauna."

The admiral frowned into the fire, then sighed, watching Sorak toast a marshmallow.

Sorak carefully made two s'mores for Max, and then one a piece for he and Soval, with the chocolate alternative. "I am very agreeable to this camping. I thank thee, Max, for allowing me to participate."

…

By the fifth day of camping, Max was certain something was wrong with Soval. He was irritable (more than usual), short with him, and with Sorak (more than usual), and almost seemed to be in pain. He kept easy pace with them, though, but his eyes were alight with something that seemed...primal, almost. It was frightening to watch him leap down from the rocks and continue on, as if nothing in the world could stop his advance across the wilderness.

By nightfall, he was talking rapidly in Vulcan to Sorak, and Max thought it almost sounded like begging. The Vulcan aide looked concerned, perhaps even worried, and that in itself made Max feel extremely uncomfortable. What was so bad that Soval and Sorak were openly worried?

"Soval, if you need to go back to the Consulate, or whatever, I won't be offended. I can autopilot the shuttle here, if you like. Sorak and I can wing it old school and catch a transport. Once we get back into civilization, we can call Starfleet and catch a ride back to headquarters. If you need to leave early, be my guest, and good luck to you."

Soval looked at Sorak, who nodded. He then looked to Max. "That would be...agreeable," he ground out.

"Let us get to that should give us ample space to see the shuttle," Sorak noted and carefully aided Max up onto the slope. Once they were on the ridge Max pulled out his remote and tapped in their coordinates. It took a few moments, but soon they saw the shuttle raising over the tree line. Max could see a certain relief in Soval's eyes.

He was about to turn to say something when a wave struck all three men, knocking them backward into the rocks. The sound that followed deafened them as the shuttle became a ball of flame, tumbling through the air toward the ground.

Soval screamed as Max lay on his back, staring numbly at the sky. He rolled over and stood. He looked for Sorak and found him ten feet below them, his leg obviously broken. He turned and saw Soval leaping to his feet, nearly seething with anger he'd never seen in a human or Vulcan before. He watched him rip his clothes and run down the mountain. There was no time to stop him, he had to tend to Sorak first. With care he climbed down and saw Sorak was still alive, but bleeding from the hole his bone had made through his leg.

Max swallowed thickly and cut cloth to start a splint and tourniquet. He didn't know what might happen next but he knew things were not good.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, dinopoodle, 2redbird, Carriewhowasreading, Dark Bunni, and especially Caren Rose for reviewing. Welcome back, Caren!_**

Genie settled into her bunk and pulled a piece of paper towards her, trying to ignore the blood pulsing to her nether regions. She felt hot and sticky, and thoughts of Soval were plaguing her, haunting her dreams. She wanted him naked before her so she could ride him...she swallowed thickly at the thought and started writing.

_My dearest Soval,_

_What's going on? I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you for the past two days, and my dreams are getting...stimulating. Is this something that happens often? Or is this something we need to figure out?_

_Either way, I can't wait to see you again._

_All my love,_

_Genie_

…

Max cut a few sturdy branches from a nearby tree with his camping knife, limbs long enough to put Sorak on a litter. "You still ok?" Max called out, keeping communications up lest Sorak fall unconscious.

"I am still in pain, Max, but it is manageable," Sorak replied in a strained voice. "I am more concerned about Ambassador Soval."

Max cut through the brush with the fresh limbs under each arm. "Me too, Sorak, but there isn't a lot to be done right now. Any luck on converting that remote to the shuttle?" Sorak, despite his injuries, had been working steadily for the last hour on transforming the shuttle remote into a communicator.

Sorak looked down and shook his head. "Not yet. I'm attempting another way."

Soval hunched over a stream, panting and seething. He had to get away from his friends. They were in danger; the explosion exacerbated the growing fever in his veins. He could smell Sorak's blood on the wind, and he cried out in pain. Everything feral inside him was running wild through his mind. He closed his eyes, pulling at the bond.

_My wife! Come to me! Do not run!_

…

She stumbled into McCauley's office, sweat dripping down her forehead, her vision getting strangely blurry.

"What the hell is wrong, Cream Puff?" the CO yelled, rushing towards her. "Answer me, Private."

"Ambassador Soval is in trouble...I need to go to him."

McCauley frowned. "How could you know that?"

"I know. I felt his panic...I don't know what happened, but I know they're in danger."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but call the Consulate. They'd know." Her CO nodded curtly and ran to the comm.

Amanda ran in, wiping her forehead of sweat. "Genie, Sorak's in trouble."

"So is Soval. Do you think they're together?"

Her friend shrugged, but McCauley had the answer to her question. "There was an explosion in Yellowstone, a shuttle, registered to Admiral Forrest. Soval and his aide were reported to be with him. A camping excursion. The news reports say they're dead. I didn't say otherwise because I don't know if this was an assassination attempt or an accident. If we go in as military officials, and they're still alive, whoever tried to kill him might notice and kill us all. Round up a trustworthy squad, Cream Puff. We are going in."

Amanda stood straighter. "Yes sir. I know Sorak isn't dead. I feel him."

Genie nodded. "Soval is definitely still alive."

McCauley leaned in, and they copied him, leaning closer to him. "Do you understand our need for secrecy? It takes a lot of finesse, and not to mention access codes, to get your hands on a Starfleet shuttlecraft. Whoever did this is good. Three more people, no more. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they both chimed.

"Dismissed."

"Gill, Macklemore, Song, with me," Amanda ordered, and Genie handed them weapons. "Black ops, ladies, gentleman. We're meeting McCauley in five. Move out."

Ten minutes later, they boarded a transport vessel and sped off towards Yellowstone, and the sun was dipping low in the sky. It hovered there as they crossed timezones, and the burning between her thighs was getting out of control. She held her head between her knees, breathing in and out, and she could feel the stares of all the passengers on her.

"How's he doing?" Amanda whispered.

"Not good," she groaned. "Amanda, it's time."

A surge of affection for her friend soared through her as Amanda stroked her back. "You ready?"

"Am I ever."

…

Sorak was shivering all over, not from chill, but from the loss of blood. His life essence slowly leaked from the bandage. "Max," he whispered.

Max leaned over and took his hand. "What is it, bud?"

"I...think I might fall asleep for a while."

"No, don't do that." Max squeezed his hand. "Come on, Sorak. You gotta keep fighting. You were just telling me how you'd like to see Amanda pregnant. How did you put it...full with your child?"

Sorak smiled ever so slightly. "She is a beautiful woman, Max...you should meet her."

Max frowned. knowing he had already met Amanda on a few occassions. The loss of blood was probably making him forget things.

He heard a rustling in the bushes, and grabbed his phase pistol. Soval jumped from the bushes, sweat dripping from his forehead, his eyes wild.

"Where is she? I know she is near! Do not hide her from me, she is mine!"

Max frowned, shrinking towards Sorak. "Who are you talking about, ambassador?"

"My Genie. Where is she?"

"I don't know! Though, if Sorak isn't telling me lies, then you should be able to ask her yourself. Aren't you telepathically connected? I'm her father, and she's over 18. It's not my job anymore to know where she is 24/7. That honor falls to you, son."

Soval flared his nostrils and clenched his fists. "You will tell me where you are hiding my Genevieve, or I will snap your neck."

Maxwell looked appalled, but Sorak put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not argue, Max. He is delusional."

They heard the buzz of an approaching shuttlecraft, and it landed twenty feet at the bottom of the slope. Genie was the first one out, and she hauled herself double time up the slope.

Max watched as his daughter ran, not towards him, but towards Soval, grabbing his hand and running off into the underbrush. Soval looked relieved and followed willingly, and within thirty seconds, they were gone.

Amanda made it to the ridge first, and after checking to see that it was safe, she went straight for Sorak. "Oh, Sorak," she whispered, readying him for the medic. The others took point around the clearing, sounding off with a "Clear" as they secured their spots.

The CO walked over to Max and saluted. "Admiral Forrest, sir. You are uninjured?"

"I'm fine. What the hell is going on?"

"Don't know, sir, we came to secure you first before investigating the shuttle. The news feed has you all dead. Whoever did this might be watching to make sure their mission succeeded, so we came under cover. I think that explains our vehicle. I will await your orders, sir."

"Where the hell did my daughter go? And what's going on with Soval?"

Sorak thought quickly. "It is a fever, admiral, caused by a virus. I stayed clear of him and did not touch him...it's only contagious to Vulcans. They'll be gone for a few days, but if we leave our food here, they'll come back for it."

"What are they doing?"

"Meditating together. It's the only cure," he replied quickly. "He needed to have her there...the bond helps."

"Ok...is he going to be ok?"

"She got to him in time. They will both survive."

"Can you tell us what happened, admiral?" McCauley asked.

Max lifted his chin. "Soval was feeling sick, so we were going to send him back to the Consulate. I called for the shuttle on remote to come pick him up. It got about fifty meters away from here, then exploded. It blew so hard, it knocked Soval and I off our feet, and Sorak down here." He pointed to the ridge they had been on. "It was a red and green flash, not a normal engine failure explosion."

McCauley nodded and began giving orders, and the others marched off towards the wreckage of the shuttle, scanners in hand. Amanda, on the other hand, stayed. "We have to get Sorak back to the Consulate. He's low on blood and needs a Vulcan doctor."

"Admiral, you head on back with Amanda and the aide," McCauley said briskly. "Be here 0700 hours two days from now. This spot to shuttle us out."

She saluted him. "Yes, sir."

McCauley turned and followed the other three commandos, but Amanda turned to the admiral. "Thank you for taking good care of him, sir," she whispered. "Not soldier to soldier, but from a wife to her husband's best friend."

…

Soval dragged her through the underbrush, panting as they reached the shade of the trees. The light around him was green, the air on his face cool...this was not what he was used to. But his wife was clinging to his hand like a lifeline, her breath as ragged and unsteady as his. He grinned at her openly as he found a small hollow, and once he shoved her underneath a moss-covered log, into a little alcove, he ripped off her clothes.

"I have been waiting for thy arrival with eager anticipation," he purred, and she reared back her head, moaning for him to work faster.

He tore off her uniform jacket, and she had the sense to spread it over the hard ground, brushing away pinecones and leaves to make their hasty bed a little cleaner. He destroyed his Earth clothes in his haste to get them off his body, but still, he spread them out on the ground as well; her undergarments received no such levity. He tossed the scraps of cloth aside and tore his own loincloth from his waist, and he shoved her on her back, sniffing appreciatively at her neck.

A sudden moment of clarity gripped him, and he frowned down at her. _Forgive me, ashaya_, he whispered through the trembling bond. She grinned like a beast.

"It's time," she croaked, and the flames consumed his vision.

…

McCauley watched as they took off. "Remember people, we are not to attempt an encounter with the ambassador or Private Forrest. Macklemore, Gill, circle left."

The comandos fell in behind him, the second examining the feed from the scanner. "Sir, I'm not getting any black box signal."

McCauley frowned. That was weird already, and he smelled a conspiracy. "Alright, we'll do this the old fashioned way. Break out the metal detectors. If the explosion happened fifty meters that way..." He paused and looked around. "We should be in the debris field already."

He took his pack off and began assembling the metal detector. "Song, take the debris to the clearing we just came from. Set up a camouflage perimeter, and top it off."

Song nodded and climbed back up the slope to where they had found the admiral and the Vulcan aide.

The sun slipped down towards the horizon, and a chill wind permeated the broken branches. McCauley sighed, tossing another piece of scrap metal aside.

"Sir!"

He walked over to Macklemore, who was holding up what looked like a twisted alarm clock. He looked closer and saw it was a timer, and he smirked.

"Good work, Jane. Bag it and tag it."

She obeyed and carefully put it into an evidence bag, and he walked on towards Gill.

"Traces of perilium alloy, sir," the man called, running a scanner over a piece of charred metal.

"Perilium? Wasn't that used in the Western Coalition's bombs? In attacks on the Central Alliance?"

"Yes, sir. it was, and the last time perilium was used in any official capacity."

McCauley shook his head. "So we are looking at ex-military, probably paramilitary."

"Terrorists, sir?"

"Terra Prime, perhaps."

"What makes you think Terra Prime, sir? HQ fed the news that they were already dead. That sounds like..." Gill fell silent and turned his attention back to his metal detecting.

McCauley shuddered at the implication. "Might be...inside Earth's government," he muttered, looking at the twisted metal. It meant he and his team might disappear.

…

He grinned at the news feed as one of the reporters stood outside the Consulate and interviewed passerby. Some were outraged, some were happy to see the bigoted ambassador die. Others didn't care either way. It suited him fine, just as long as the attack wasn't linked back to him. The High Command was raising holy hell over this, demanding to see the evidence of the crime scenes themselves, as if humans were too stupid to deduce it themselves. He had repeatedly assured the Vulcans that they would find the ambassador and have him returned to them in as many pieces as they could find.

He grinned at the thought and turned off the news, turning to the heap of reports on his desk. Despite the good news, work waited for no man, but even so, he smiled as he pulled the reports towards him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to bina W, 2redbird, Caren Rose, and the anon reviewer for reviewing!**_

Soval opened his eyes. He saw the canopy of the trees over his head. What happened? He turned immediately and saw Genie laying in the fetal position naked and well marked. His heart stammered in his stomach. He crawled over to her on his hands and knees.

"_Ashaya_? _Ashaya_!" he said more urgently than he should have. Touching her shoulder he could feel she was still alive. "Are you..."He stopped when she turned her head and looked up at him with a content smile.

"Round fifty?" she said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry?" he replied in genuine confusion.

Her hand snaked up to his neck and pulled him down. Kissing him softly on the lips she grinned, "Not that I was counting the times we." she grinned wide, blushing slightly, "But I think it's close to fifty times."

Soval's eyebrows shot up to his bangs, "Are you...able to walk?"

"Barely, big guy, but yeah. I take it from the fact you aren't grunting and all monosyllabic that your fever is over?"

"It is, and I am deeply sorry for the shame..."

She pressed two fingers against his lips, "Just shut up and get me some clothes. The only shame there was is that we didn't have a proper bed. I'm going to be picking pine needles out of my back and thighs for a month!"

He blushed deeply. "At once, _ashaya_," he whispered, holding out two fingers to her, tentative, unsure. She grinned and pressed her palm to his, sending a shock of arousal down to his core.

"We have severely underestimated you," he said, standing. He lifted her from their hastily made bed and set her on a nearby rock, then shook out her clothes and put them back on her, and he pulled on some pants. His underwear was nothing more than rags, so he left it where it was.

"Commando-style, hm?" she said, reaching for him. He pulled on his shoes and put hers on her feet, and he hauled her into a standing position and wrapped his arm around her.

"There was no salvaging it, so therefore there is no point in trying to make a decent garment out of it."

"I like it better like that," she murmured, winking at him. "Makes things easier."

He paused. "My wife, I am beginning to think you are insatiable."

Genie picked up her weapon, holstering it she stepped from the bushes. She looked around for a moment then turned on her com. She tapped out a message to see if they were alone. Soval looked over her shoulder, "What is it, my _a'duna_?"

"I'm trying to see if the CO took off or if..." Her comm beeped back at her and she smiled. "They are here." she tapped out a question and instantly got a response. "Ok, _ashayam_, you need to follow me, they just gave me the coordinates for extraction."

Soval nodded. "Lover and warrior queen," he purred, the remnants of his fever licking distantly in his mind.

"You know, sweetie, I didn't think going to training was a good thing, but you know what? I think it's been the best thing to happen to me next to you. I feel," she bit her lip and looked at him, "worthy of you. Capable, able to protect..." She shrugged. "I don't know it just makes me..."

"A wonderful partner, in which I am proud to call wife." He looked ahead, to the wall of trees in front of them. "Lead on my wife; where you go, I follow."

…

McCauley scanned the last bit of evidence and bagged it, then packed it in the shuttle with Song and Macklemore. Gill would stay behind as a spy and be extracted when the real investigators came, and he had been equipped with a dampening signal, and an emergency beam-out beacon.

He turned when Genie and Soval strode out of the trees, looking ruffled and very tired, but alive. Genie smiled at him and saluted him, her pain betrayed by a wince.

"The virus does take it out of you," she murmured, shrugging her shoulders. McCauley nodded and pointed to the shuttle.

"We need to leave. Song is rigging that thing to leave no trace. No one knows we were here. Now your aide and his wife, and the admiral are all at a secret location, where we will all lay low until this blows over. Perhaps our absence will make the culprit come out into the open."

"I need to contact the High Command."

"You may do so, once we reach the facility. Get in the shuttle, please, and let's move out."

"Yes sir!" Genie said, aiding her husband into the shuttle and falling in behind him.

…

Sorak stared across at Amanda. She had not left his side since they brought him to the secret base hospital. "You should rest," he said softly stroking the back of her hand with his two fingers. "I am doing well."

Amanda could feel the burning of tears behind her eyes, and she swallowed thickly. "You almost..."

"But I did not..."

"If I hadn't..."

"But you did..."

She sniffed. "Damn it, Sorak! I almost lost you."

He pulled her down against his chest and held her there. "Amanda, there is an element of danger in all we do. You are a soldier, you know this. I will live with the...fear...that you may be injured or killed someday. We cannot dwell on such matters, _a'duna_."

She bit her lip. A second later she raised her head up and stared at him in the eyes. "No more adventure for you without me, desk jockey," she replied playfully and kissed him full on the mouth, sending through their bond all the love she had for him.

When she pulled back he stroked her face with two fingers. "And I you, Amanda. Now, go and rest. Maxwell is coming in to keep me company."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and nodded, and turning from him, she wiped her eyes as she passed Admiral Forrest.

Max grinned at him. "You got yourself a good one there, Sorak."

Sorak nodded in agreement. "I know. I have never had such in all of my life."

Max chuckled. "Well, now you get to see the other side of we humans. Logical or not, we are a devoted species."

"Indeed. Have you heard anything from Osu Soval and your daughter?"

Max grinned. "Just got a call in from the shuttle. They will be here in a few hours."

Sorak nodded and pushed himself upward. "That is agreeable. Did they find evidence of what happened?"

Max nodded, his grin fading away. "Yes, but they wouldn't talk about it on the comm."

"Very well, admiral, if you would aid me in dressing, I would prefer to be dressed for their arrival."

Max gave him an arm up. "Didn't want the wife fussing at you for getting up and around?"

Sorak smirked. "No, and I rather enjoyed the lascivious glances my wife stole in this flimsy hospital gown."

Max paused. "Enjoyed?

Sorak's eyebrows rose and his smirk faded. "Figure of speech," he replied weakly.

Max threw his head back and laughed. "Ok, son, let's get you dressed."

…

Genie was feeling much better as she limped into the hospital wing of the bunker they were housed in, and her father rushed to her, pulling her into a hug. Thankfully, Sorak had ensured some proper clothes were sent along with the shuttle, so the admiral didn't see all the bruises and bite marks on her body. She was wearing a turtle neck and long pants, just to be sure.

"Everything go ok?"

"I'm tired and sore from sleeping out in the woods, but I'm ok. I just want to sleep."

Soval guided her to a nearby bed and stroked her cheek as she drifted off into a deep slumber, and Max appeared at his shoulder, smiling down at his daughter. Soval fought the urge to blush.

"She looks tired," Max said quietly, stroking her hair.

"The meditation takes it out of her. It is physically and mentally taxing," Sorak offered, and Soval nodded, playing along with whatever cover story his aide had come up with.

"Now that Private Forrest is taken care of, let's discuss the pressing matter of why the shuttle exploded. It was most definitely foul play, and we found traces of perilium alloy in the debris. That's an explosive, ambassador, one that hasn't been used since World War III. There's been no official usage of the compound since 2037, if my memory serves me right."

"So we're looking at ex-military?" Max suggested.

"Our thoughts exactly. Gill will contact us tomorrow with more information on how the investigation is going."

Soval nodded. "I think we may be able to aid you in your efforts."

"How's that?"

Soval looked at Sorak, who nodded, indicating they both had the same idea. Soval turned back to his human friends. "I believe we can get V'Las to push human authorities, to attempt to force Vulcan investigators to enter the case."

Max frowned. "I don't understand."

"We can have V'Las insinuate that he is in possession of a piece of evidence. It will make whoever did this nervous, and may force them to take reckless measures to obtain the evidence."

Max grinned. "That's actually a great idea. If they attack again..."

McCauley nodded. "Me and my crew can be there waiting."

"I like the sound of that, Ambassador," Max said with a nod. "Do you think V'Las would be willing to play ball?"

Soval frowned and Sorak whispered into his ear, "That means cooperation."

Soval nodded. "Oh, yes, I believe he can be persuaded, if not him, perhaps Minister Kuvak."

Max clapped his hands together. "Let's make it happen."

…

V'Las sighed, setting aside another completed report and pulling another towards him. He wanted to be home with his wife Joanna, but work had to be done, and he was receiving an incoming transmission. It was heavily coded and protected, and he opened it on a secure frequency. He raised his eyebrow at the man on the screen.

"I was made to understand you had died."

"No, administrator," Soval said respectfully, bowing his head. "You have been misinformed, for reasons we do not yet understand."

"And your aide? Admiral Forrest?"

"All alive. Sorak is recovering from a broken limb, but we are alive, and we have evidence to suggest this was a plot to assassinate us."

"You mean to assassinate you?"

"I was most likely the primary target, however, Admiral Forrest's blatant support of the Vulcans and our alliance would make him a tempting target as well. Have Vulcan investigators been sent to Earth?"

"No, Starfleet is insisting that they will conduct the investigation."

Soval nodded. "I am aware, but if you had evidence that there was potential military involvement..." He paused letting the words linger in the air.

V'Las smirked. "Then according to our treaty, I would be well within my rights to bring a contingent to earth. Is there such evidence, Ambassador?"

Soval nodded.

V'Las leaned back; he considered a great many things, not the least of which was being able to see Joanna's home planet, taking her with him for a visit. Then there was of course the debt that would be owed him by many people, human and Vulcan alike. "I will schedule transport along with Investigator V'Lok and his colleagues."

"You will come yourself?" Soval questioned.

"Of course. If this touches Starfleet as high as it would take to kill an ambassador, and an admiral, then it will take klout. I intent on providing that klout."

Soval raised the _ta'al._ "Your service honors us. We can arrange to have the evidence meet you at the edge of this system."

V'Las return the _ta'al_ and shut off the comm. He made two calls, the first to his wife so she would pack them, the second to the investigator.

Soval turned off the comm and turned to the admiral, who was smiling, and to McCauley, who looked pensive, almost vindictive.

"This is an interesting twist," McCauley said, narrowing his dark brown eyes. "I'll contact Gill. Song, any DNA traces on that perilium alloy yet?"

"Working on it, sir," she said, then turned back to her work. "I'll have a complete scan in an hour. But there are more fragments to scan, and because of perilium's nature-"

"I understand, Private. Continue."

"Ay, sir."

Soval nodded in satisfaction and went back into the sickbay area. Genie was still asleep, and he stroked her hair back from her face and sighed. _We'll find them, a'duna_, he whispered in her mind, gently caressing her cheek. _We'll bring them to justice._

…

Walking from the sickbay, Soval saw McCauley in the corridor. "May I have a word with you?" he asked.

The soldier turned and stood at attention. "Yes, ambassador?"

Soval stood closer. "I am going to have V'Las ask for you and your attachment. Is that agreeable to you?"

McCauley stood a bit straighter. "Yes, sir," he said firmly. "My men and I..."

Sorak held up his hand. "Deserve a great honor for all of your service. I will do my part to assure you and your men are given recognition, as I am sure the admiral will as well." He paused, "I do not want you to think you are going to be ignored."

"It is not me, sir, it is my people." He saluted and walked off toward the labs.

Soval walked into Sorak's room. "It is arranged."

His aide nodded. "Do you think we will be able to trust V'Las?"

"V'Las is ambitious, this is an opportunity. One that we know more of than he does, he will do what it takes so he comes out looking meritorious."

Sorak nodded. "Then all that is left is for us to wait, and for our wives to ready themselves."

The ambassador glanced back at Sorak. "It is indeed. I must also thank you for you discretion during..."

Sorak shook his head. "It was the only logical thing to do, Osu. One does not thank logic."

The elder ambassador smirked. "You are a good friend to me, Sorak, and I do thank thee."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to Caren Rose for reviewing.**_

Major McCauley saluted Gardner and the Starfleet crew as they lined up to greet the administrator. His shuttle was soaring over the Bay towards them, and McCauley straightened, shouldering his phaser rifle. It was only used on special occasions, to look impressive. His phaser pistol was at his side, ready to use.

Gardner straightened his uniform, and the Starfleet crew looked antsy. They were sweating and exchanging glances, and McCauley smirked in derision. They were a bunch of frightened pansies without Forrest to keep them in line. Gardner's command hadn't sunk in yet, and the transition was making them nervous.

A Vulcan he didn't recognize stepped off the shuttle, glaring around at everything as if it were offensive and ugly. The administrator, followed by a human woman and a posse of advisors and aides, cut an impressive figure as he strutted down the runway towards them.

"Attention!" McCauley shouted. His men snapped to attention, gazes set, weapons still, posture impeccably straight. He smirked in satisfaction as V'Las and his entourage made their way down towards him and Gardner. The Starfleet crew had also straightened, but they had no such salute other than to stand in silence with their hands behind their backs.

V'Las walked a step ahead of Joanna, and V'Lok was right beside him. He stared at Gardner for a moment and then raised the _ta'al._

"All of Vulcan grieves with thee," he said in a dismissive tone. "This is she who is my wife," he went on moving his fingers from the _ta'al_ to two finger which Joanna touched immediately. "And this is special investigator V'Lok, he will be heading up the Vulcan contingent in the investigation."

He turned to Joanna and smirked. "It's as cold here as you said it would be, _ashaya._ I thank thee for the warning about our robes."

His eyes sparkled at her a moment before he turned back to Gardner. "V'Lok is eager to begin, so shall we dispense with the pleasantries and go directly to the debriefing?"

V'Lok stepped forward. His hair was black with a few shots of silver running through the supremely precise bob, and his eyes were an icy shade of blue, not unlike the administrator's. Gardner could see from how the investigator carried himself, how every inch of him was pressed, neat, straight, that he was an anal Vulcan king among anal Vulcans.

V'Lok spoke, his accent was different from V'Las', harsher, his words more clipped. "Admiral Gardner," he said briskly, stepping uncomfortably close to the human and looking him directly in the eye. "I will speak with you and your chief investigator."

McCauley fought the urge to laugh as Gardner fought the urge to step back. It was obvious the man was used to Soval, who would never get up close and personal like this cat was. He doubted Gardner had seen more than three or four Vulcans in his life, and most were detached and cold. Not cold and up inside your business like V'Lok.

Even V'Las' human wife was staring at V'Lok with incredulity, and McCauley silently sent her his condolences. What it must be like to live on a planet as hot as hell and have an ice king for a husband...he nodded politely at her as she passed, and she gave him a small smile before following her husband to the transport.

The ride was quiet, and he wished he could engage someone in conversation to take his mind off of this mission. Gardner was sweating under V'Lok's gaze as he and the administrator spoke in Vulcan. Joanna offered a comment or two, but then fell silent, leaning back against her seat as if this were vacation and not a serious mission that, with one false move, could bring the Vulcan-Human alliance that kept her relationship comfortable crashing down.

Soon they were locked away, the doors shut, and only V'Las, Gardner, V'Lok, the human chief investigator, two security officers and himself in the room.

V'Las smirked at the humans in the room. "We've come into possession of some evidence that is..." He raised his eyebrow, staring them all down. "What is the human expression?"

V'Lok stood straighter. "Damning, administrator; the phrase you search for is that the evidence is damning."

He paced behind V'Las but rarely took his eyes off Gardner. He paused mid-stride and placed his palms on the tabletop, in the center of the row, leaning over until each of them could smell the _plomeek_ on his breath "Very damning, gentleman." He did not blink, and his eyes did not betray his thoughts. "We have evidence that implicates specific people, and we are not...pleased."

He let his stare linger on each person, reading their respiration, the way their pupils moved, and the throb of their blood in their neck. "We will leave no stone unturned, as your people say, until the perpetrator is brought to justice, and the conspiracy is brought to light. For the good of both human and Vulcan citizens, for this could be the end of a hundred years of friendship and alliance."

He leaned back and stood straight. "Or so our would-be assassin would wish."

McCauley watched the scene with a neutral gaze, smirking as Gardner began to sweat. The newly promoted admiral narrowed his eyes at V'Lok, who stared back, unblinking. It was unnerving to the human, and McCauley secretly thanked his stars that the Vulcan wasn't staring at him like that.

"Would-be assassin?" Gardner questioned.

"We believe they intended to assassinate the entire Consulate, if they could. They only succeeded in killing the ambassador and his aide. Still, that is quite a blow to the Vulcan people."

"As you have stated," the admiral replied. "What damning evidence do you have for us to examine?"

From what seemed like out of nowhere, V'Lok had a PADD in his hand. With out taking his gaze from Gardner, he placed it on the table and slid it across to him. V'Las smirked. "You see, admiral, we have several copies and that isn't all of the information. Given the nature of the evidence you see before you..." He paused with some drama. "You'll understand why," he replied in a low hiss.

Gardner swallowed thickly, a single drop of sweat sliding from his sideburn down to his collar. V'Lok stared at him, letting him know he saw the reaction; his lip twitched slightly. "Do you see it, admiral? Do you?"

Gardner nodded. "I do."

V'Lok walked around the table to stand behind him. Placing his hand on the back of the chair, he purred, "Then let everyone else know as well, so it is known that we are not fabricating anything. This truly is for the good of our people joined, you know."

Gardner swallowed, then opened his mouth, his voice bland. "There is a strand of human DNA on the traces of perilium used to make the explosive."

"Thank you," V'Lok said graciously. "That in turn narrows our list of suspects down considerably. Now that we know a Vulcan was not responsible, the question remains...who knew that Ambassador Soval was going on a trip with Admiral Forrest and Sorak? Who would have had enough time to know about the trip, enough forewarning to make a bomb? Do you have any suggestions, admiral?"

"None. The investigation is still ongoing, and I haven't viewed any of the evidence yet."

"Thankfully, we have, considering our systems are more advanced than yours. But I would think a man of your stature and influence would have some idea of who did this."

V'Lok stalked back around the table, and his eyes locked on Gardner again. "Our reports state that you spent a great deal of time at Admiral Forrest's house, played with his children, was invited to family gatherings. It seems odd to me, humans being emotionally bonded, and yet you have not seen the evidence. I, being a cold Vulcan, if my kith and kin were killed in such a fashion...I would make time to see the evidence."

V'Las stood. "You have some of what we have, admiral. We will see our living quarters now. We wish McCauley to be our guard and guide while we are here. Soval spoke highly of him."

V'Lok gave a short nod. "And do make time in your schedule, Admiral Gardner. I will be wanting words with you later."

His jaw flinched slightly, but he never took the heat of his gaze from the human.

McCauley rose and led them out of the briefing room, and Gardner and the investigator went the other way, down the hall out of sight. He glanced at V'Las, who nodded.

"If you would show us to our living quarters. I wish to have a few words with my wife."

"This way, administrator," he said, leading them to the Consulate. Joanna was in the lobby of Starfleet Command, waiting for them to come. She went directly to V'Las' side and joined fingers with him, which McCauley assumed was the Vulcan version of holding hands. He had a sudden vision of Cream Puff and the ambassador holding hands like that, and he had to admit, it was kind of sweet.

Once they were behind closed doors, McCauley tossed aside his weapon. "Definitely guilty, or at least involved. He was sweating like a pig in there."

V'Lok smirked at McCauley. "Very perceptive."

His voice was now much more mellifluous than the voice he used with Gardner. "If we watch him, he will show you where to look among your people." He held out a small PADD to McCauley. "This will trace him wherever he goes. I placed it on his skin when I leaned over to ask him to tell me what was on the PADD. It will stay with him for six of your months."

V'Las smirked. "A gift from us to you, major," he purred, pulling Joanna down to his side, stroking her cheek. "We know we will not leave here with the culprit, but we will leave with an accomplice. That is enough."

V'Lok nodded. "What we discover here will aid us all in the future."

Jo leaned over and kissed V'Las softly on the lips. "Thank you, baby." she whispered in his ear.

His eyes sparkled up at hers. "Anything for my _a'duna,_" he rumbled.

"You convinced him to come?" the major asked, confused.

Joanna grinned. "Well, I'm one of the reasons he came. But this is for the best. I don't want the alliance to fail, do you, major?"

"Of course not. We need strong allies like you if we're going to face down anything out there. Don't tell Cream Puff I said this, but I think the ambassador is growing on me."

"Cream Puff? You mean the admiral's daughter?"

McCauley nodded curtly and changed the subject. "Enough sentiment. Once I feed your people the evidence, we'll apprehend Gardner and arrest him. Do you want us to come to you? He did attempt to murder a fellow officer, and that's enough for the court martial of the century."

V'Lok looked at V'Las, who nodded to him. "No. We will be well away when you apprehend him. The hate group you are dealing with would use this as a propaganda to further their mission of divisiveness between you and your alien allies. We are content with one of his subordinates. Any information I obtain from him will be handed over to you, and you alone, McCauley. I say this because I doubt he will indite a low man. He will hand us someone of medium to high power in the organization, because to do otherwise his game will be given away. A small entity in this hate organization will not do."

V'las nodded. "Then when we are away, it is up to you and your people. We have no desire to interfere with your justice."

McCauley gave a frowning smile, surprised that he was going to get to nab him without interference. "Deal."

…

Gardner sat down in his living room chair, staring at the comm with unseeing eyes. The news outlets were covering an earthquake in India, but he didn't hear a word of it. The Vulcans...how could they undo him like that? That T'Rok or V'Nok or whatever his name was...he creeped him out, and that was saying something. Gardner had always thought himself a man of strong constitution; one had to be in order to do what he did. To push aliens from Earth, perhaps by force, was no easy task.

And the unwavering stare of a Vulcan investigator had undone it all in him.

A strong bubble of hatred roiled in his gut; first they had taken Genie, who could have been a valuable member, if it weren't for her father and his mudlicker ways. And now they had made him doubt himself.

Well, he'd throw someone under the bus and keep the investigation quiet from the media, and they'd be none the wiser. They were irritating, arrogant fools, and they didn't know everything.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Caren Rose, bina W and 2redbird for reviewing!**_

Gardner read over the file for Alexander Reynolds, sipping his morning coffee. No wife, no family but a sister who didn't even talk to him (difference of opinion, he supposed)...Mr. Reynolds had been the perfect choice to complete the bomb, and he was the perfect choice to take the fall for it. After all, the trial would take place on Earth, Reynolds would get convicted, but Gardner could probably spring him and let him live a life of luxury with some attractive women on some remote island in the Philippines. If he weren't determined to do a little more good in this world, he'd join Reynolds in a heartbeat. No worries, no paperwork, no aliens, just relaxation and entertainment.

He sighed and leaned back into his chair, smiling up at the ceiling. Why had he worried in the first place? The Vulcans were shrewd, yes, but they didn't know everything. They weren't the perfect little angels Forrest and his daughter thought them to be.

He took another sip of coffee and blazed through his paperwork, confident for the first time since the Vulcans had arrived on the investigation.

...

V'Las watched V'Lok stand and walk toward the door. They had both been monitoring Gardner's reactions. "What are you doing, investigator?"

V'Lok stiffened. "Waiting for the sacrifice."

V'Las blinked. "What?"

"I just heard Gardner's respiration change. He's found his sacrifice to us. It will be only a matter of moments now before he is arrested and brought to us. Of course, that is when this game of _kal-toh_ becomes more interesting. You see, I can deduce that he believes he can save the man, stage a break out...and therefore circumvent us."

The door chimed, and V'Lok turned to V'Las, raising an eyebrow and then calling his attention back to the door. "Enter."

Gardner entered with a younger man in cuffs. "This man has–"

"Confessed?" V'Lok interrupted, staring him down. "Well done, admiral." He took the man in cuffs over to himself. "Then our time on Earth is well near it's end."

Gardner paused. "What? There needs to be a trial."

"There will be," V'Lok purred coolly. "On Vulcan, of course. Paragraph 100 subsection 85b. Any human or Vulcan accused of assassination will be extradited to the planet of the origin of the victim or victims." He took in a deep breath, but never broke eye contact with Gardner. "There is more, but precision tends to irritate emotional species. You can look it up for yourself." He clicked his heels together and raised a stiff _ta'al._ "Your service honors us, Gardner. We will get underway in one day."

…

Gardner paced in his living room, growling in irritation at these pompous freaks. Of course they would put that little detail in that damned treaty. Of course they would have undermined his brilliant move, reduced his cover-up to dust, made him look weak and sloppy. He was neither, and he would not let these Vulcans win!

He pondered his situation, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Suppose Reynolds squealed? What if he started naming names in exchange for a lighter sentence? It was a cowardly move, and Gardner didn't want to admit that he would have done exactly the same thing had he been caught. Maybe he was already confessing, and they were on their way here now!

He rushed to the comm and put in a quick order with one of his contacts, and he was informed to meet him down by the Bay in an hour.

…

Gardner slipped into the back where the prisoners' food was made, and saw this patsy's food being plated up. He waited for the comm to beep, his agent distracting the cooks, and he slipped in and dropped a few drops of poison on each of the dishes. He slipped out before the cook returned. Walking down the hall he disposed of the vile, smirking to himself. It wasn't the most honorable thing he'd done, but it was for the good of Terra Prime, and of course his own good.

V'Lok stepped from the side hall just after Gardner passed. He walked directly to the kitchen and procured the poisoned food, making sure a fresh untainted plate went in its stead.

He went directly to his room, waiting until he knew Gardner was in his office, then commed him. "Admiral, I have some paperwork to over with you. Would you mind taking your mid-meal with me?"

Gardner smirked. "Sure, I'll be right up."

McCauley nodded to V'Lok, then slipped out of the room to complete his next task. If everything went according to plan, they would be here any minute. He would have them wait in the shuttle hanger before receiving the word to bring them up.

Gardner entered, seeing V'Lok looking over a PADD. Before him was a plate of Vulcan food, and in the place where he intended Gardner to sit was a plate of food that looked eerily familiar.

"Have a seat, admiral," the Vulcan investigator said calmly, taking a bite of some sort of root. "I took the liberty of having a meal brought up from the kitchen for you. I hope you enjoy it."

Gardner sat down and eyed the food. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. This _was_ the food he had poisoned; no wonder it looked familiar. He looked up and saw V'Lok staring at him. "That was..."

"Only logical to have your food ready for you, admiral. You time is precious," V'Lok said in a clipped voice. Standing, the Vulcan picked up the teapot and poured tea into both their cups. "Your Earth kitchens do prepare an adequate meal, " he continued without a shred of indication that he knew anything about the poison. "Now, you know I do not partake of meat, but that on your plate does smell...appetizing. I am anxious to hear how you find the food."

V'Lok's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion and then became as still as a graveyard. He stood leaning over Gardner in heady expectation. There was a pale ghost of a smirk at the edge of his lips as he handed the admiral a fork. "Please, indulge me..."

"I'm really not that hungry," Gardner protested.

"I can hear your stomach growling," V'Lok retorted coldly, pressing the bite further towards his lips. The admiral frowned.

"Well, I've lost my appetite," he said as a last resort, shoving the investigator's hand away.

"Indeed? Why is that?"

Gardner shrugged. "I feel this paperwork is much more important than my stomach. I'm sure you'll agree, after all. It was your ambassador who was killed, was it not? I for one would like to see the culprit who killed my colleague behind bars."

The smirk faded and V'Lok raised both his eyebrows. "Indeed, I would," he whispered. "Though, I will say I have as you humans say...good news." He twirled the fork deftly between his slender fingers as he stared at Gardner. "Would you like to hear it, admiral?"

Gardner shifted in his chair as if the weight of V'Lok's stare added extra gravity to the room. "Certainly."

"We have found and will be incarcerating the one responsible for the attempted murder." His voice was hardly a whisper, and he placed the meat laden fork on the plate.

"I know..." Gardner stammered slightly. "That's not news. I handed him over personally..."

"You did, how very gallant of you. But not wholly accurate. You see, that's the problem with some humans...they don't hear or act accurately," V'lok replied, blinking once. "I said attempted murder."

Gardner stood abruptly. "Look, Vulcan, I don't know what you are playing at but..."

V'Lok fell on him with the dexterity of a feline, pinning him against the wall. "You see, admiral...Soval, Forrest and Sorak are alive...lucky for you, and the poison you put in your subordinate's food..." His voice trailed off as he saw Gardener sweat. "Major, you can bring them in now." He called out loud enough for the people in the other room to hear as he simultaneously put Gardner in restraints. "That is attempted murder as well."

Soval led the foursome into the room, and Gardner started, a forced smile on his lips. "Max! You're ok!"

"No thanks to you, you backstabbing bastard," the admiral hissed. "I hereby place you under arrest on four charges of attempted murder. You will stand trial on Vulcan, then face a court martial on Vulcan by your superiors for these heinous acts. Get him out of my sight."

Genie wrapped her fingers around Soval's once Gardner was out of sight, and V'Lok nodded in satisfaction.

"I believe my work here is done," he said simply, then bowed to the ambassador. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to at the Consulate. I must arrange his transportation and trial on Vulcan."

Soval nodded and allowed him to pass, and Max sank into the nearest seat.

"I can't believe that just happened," he whispered, taking Genie's hand when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

V'Las entered last and smirked. "I will be off as well." He raised the _ta'al_ to everyone and then smirked at Max. "I hope I need not remind you not to eat the meat." He nodded his head and then left.

Genie started to chuckle, and that turned into a giggle, and the giggle turned into a laugh. Max joined in laughing too. Soval stared at them both. "I do not see what is funny."

Genie just shook her head and kissed his cheek. "I'll write you a letter about it some day, my love, for now just know Dad and I are very happy it all ended well."

Soval nodded. "Very well. I will await your letter."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to bina W, Ahlysha, maba7x and especially Caren Rose (your review made us both laugh) for reviewing!**_

_Epilogue_

Soval glanced over V'Lok's service record, his brows furrowed in deep thought. It would be an honor and a great asset to have one like him serving here at the Embassy. His methods were odd, to be sure, but they were effective, and V'Lok seemed to have a respect for the correct humans and determination to arrest law-breakers. If only Earth authorities were as effective as this man...

He sighed and leaned back, putting the PADD aside. He would ponder this more tomorrow after his weekly lunch with Admiral Forrest, and perhaps ask Forrest about any positions on Earth that V'Lok might want to take. Yes, that would do nicely.

The ambassador raised his eyes to the door when he heard the buzzer, and he called for his visitor to enter. It was Sorak, smirking in satisfaction, with a red envelope in his hand.

"This came for you this morning," he explained, handing the letter over to Soval. He flipped it over and smiled ever so slightly at the handwriting. He knew this address and the hand that wrote it.

"Thank you, Sorak, that will be all." His aide left, and he poured himself some tea.

He lifted the letter to his nose, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. It smelled like his bondmate, but...there was something more enticing that lingered in the background.

Opening it, he read the lines of her flowing hand.

_Dear Ambassador Soval,___

_I bet you didn't remember what today was, but when I tell you you'll understand. Happy Valentine's Day, my a'dun. Today, a couple years ago, with a trembling hand I placed an anonymous valentine in the mail. I didn't know what to think or expect when I did it. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that now I would be writing another letter. This time not to a distant Vulcan man who I had a crush on, but to my husband who I love with all my heart. I want to thank you for making me one of the happiest women on Earth. I want to thank you for being with me no matter what. I want to thank you for being the best husband I could ever ask for.___

_Most of all, though, I want to thank you for our baby on the way.___

_I couldn't think of a better or more appropriate way to tell you.___

All my love_, your wife and bondmate,___

_Genie_

He read it seven times before he set it down and took a shaky sip of tea. He was to be a father...how long had she known? How long had the scent lingered on her? He realized he had smelled it a month or so ago, when she came out of the shower and slipped into bed with him. He had the sudden urge to pace, and he stood and walked a line in front of the window.

Of course she would have told him on this day, and he approved. The day they had started their correspondence, the day she had reached out to him. He would never forget his surprise at receiving such a letter, and he knew this day would also be ingrained in his memory.

He tugged sharply at the bond and received a tug back, and an immense sense of her satisfaction and pleasure.

All throughout the day, he knew himself to be distracted, and finally, when his work was done and she got off duty, she came to him with a beaming grin on her face.

"I take it you got my letter, _ashayam_?"

He nodded and pulled her to his body, burying his nose into her neck. "I can smell it on you," he purred. "I can smell you with child."

"Are you...content?"

"I am on the brink of forgetting my disciplines," he murmured in reply. "I am very content in this moment, _k'diwa._"

"As am I," she whispered, kissing him gently on the lips. "My dearest Ambassador Soval."


End file.
